Casanova Irresistible
by kagomexsiempre
Summary: Empezó como un chico muy inexperto pero gracias a Konan se convirtió en un Casanova, aunque solo deseaba estar con una persona.KonanxNaru; GaaraxNaru; SasuxNaru; MatsuxNaru; Fanfic Reeditado -AU- con mucho lemon no solo yaoi (Fic retomado despues de tanto tiempo, con proyeccion de 15 capitulos)
1. Conociendonos un poco mas

Soy malísima para los prólogos, así que no haré ninguno en esta ocasión, lo único que les advertiré es que es un fic yaoi, (relación hombrexhombre) dedicado a Sasuke y a Naruto.

Este fic (el cual es el segundo de ellos dos que escribo) ha salido gracias a mi amiguita Fer... (o bloody-vampiress o Yukino Tatsumaki) espero te guste amiga.. la verdad no soy buena para el yaoi (aunque ella dice que si) pero debido a tu sugerencia intenté escribir mi segundo short fic.. vamos a ver que tal me sale... la trama se desarrolla fuera del área ninja, Es un fic AU, son estudiantes de preparatoria, pero trataré de mantener vivos a varios personajes como es mi adorado Yondaime (aunque sea en nombre). Se que todos están acostumbrados a ver a Naruto de uke, sin embargo no se como saldrá el fic... además me encanta la idea de poner a Naruto como un Don Juan o mujeriego o como un casanova, así que no me tiren piedras.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.. un gran mangaka! Yo solamente los tomo para hacer mis perversiones... jejejejejeje

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 1:::  
Prólogo-Conociéndonos un poco más  
**

Sasuke Uchiha tenía 17 años, era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, la cual era la más adinerada de toda Konoha. Poseían empresas por diferentes partes del mundo, se especializaban en ramas como merchandising-publicidad, servicios legales en los países principales, además tenían una nueva rama que se de dedicaba al Diseño Gráfico y Arquitectura. Sasuke había demostrado ser especialmente bueno con el merchandising y la publicidad por lo que a sus cortos 16 años, lograba el puesto de presidente ejecutivo en esa rama, claro para su familia no era nada especial, ya que su hermano Itachi a los 14 años ya dirigía a la par de su padre toda la empresa teniendo conocimientos de todos los negocios que se hacían en ella, se graduaba a los 16 años del Colegio época en la cual su trabajo era distribuido debido a los múltiples viajes en diferentes ciudades alrededor del mundo en donde contaban con sus sucursales. Actualmente contaba con 24 años y estaba a cargo de todas las demás especializaciones diferente a las de Sasuke. El menor de los Uchiha aún se encontraba estudiando en su segundo año de prepa mientras su hermano mayor ya portaba un título en Administración de Empresa el cual terminaba a los 19 años, una maestría en Relaciones Exteriores que obtenía a sus 21 años y 3 diplomados en Ciencias Políticas los cuales sacaba en los siguiente 2 años, actualmente se encontraba en un diplomado de Administración de Diseño Gráfico.

Las mujeres a Sasuke le caían casi del cielo, especialmente cuando todas sabían que era el hijo menor de la familia Uchiha, el que a tan corta edad casi igual que su hermano había ascendido a la presidencia de una de las ramas mas complicadas de las empresas Uchiha.

Entre sus compañeros no era diferente, nunca podía tener una amiga sincera ya que las que estaban en su misma clase lo buscaban siempre por el dinero y la fama detrás de su buen apellido. Y con los hombres? Era también lo mismo, ¿un amigo sincero? Era difícil de tener, sin embargo y a pesar de aquellos estigmas si tenía a uno, quien de hecho en un principio resultó ser su peor enemigo: Naruto Uzumaki. Un rubio de ojos azules a quien lo odiaba desde lo mas profundo de su ser desde el primer día en que se habían conocido en el jardín de niños. Sasuke desde pequeño era un tipo arrogante a diferencia de Naruto que era más del tipo jovial. A través de los años se crearon las diferentes competencias entre ambos por demostrar quien era mejor, sin embargo Sasuke cada vez iba sobresaliendo más.

Después de varios trabajos grupales obligatorios realizados entre ambos, se daban cuenta que eran una mejor combinación siendo amigos que enemigos, por lo que sin darse cuenta aquella rivalidad poco a poco fue desapareciendo dándole entrada a una verdadera amistad, aunque no lo quisieran aceptar. Sin embargo a Sasuke había algo que lo perturbaba demasiado, a diferencia de él, Naruto era un mujeriego, andaba con cuanta fémina se le pusiera en frente mientras que él aun no había experimentado el tener una relación seria ya que su altanería no le permitía considerar que otro ser humano fuese tan bueno para estar con él, pero.. ¿En realidad aquel pensamiento era sincero?


	2. Aventura Peligrosa

Bueno, entiendo porque no ha gustado mucho solo el prologo, así que doy una probadita del primer capitulo... espero les guste... sino recibo comentarios entonces entenderé la indirecta.. n_n gracias de todos modos...

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.. un gran mangaka! Yo solamente los tomo para hacer mis perversiones... jejejejejeje

* * *

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 2:::  
Aventura Peligrosa  
**

_¡Simplemente ya se encontraba harto de ser el niño genio! _Solamente quería tener una vida normal, enamorarse, tener una familia, pensamiento poco común para un chico de 17 años, pero debido a que su propia familia lo había hecho madurar desde muy temprana edad él ya empezaba a sentir necesidad también de todo aquello. Sasuke Uchiha no dejaba de pensar en una relación, pero lamentablemente para él, la que deseaba parecía ser un sueño muy distante y lejano.

Aquella noche, Naruto como casi siempre lo hacía, ofrecía una fiesta en su casa aprovechando que sus padres se encontraban fuera del país durante todo el fin de semana, por viajes de negocios.

La casa era inmensa de dos plantas parecida a una mini mansión. Tenía 7 habitaciones en la parte de arriba junto con un estudio y una sala familiar y en la parte de abajo contaba con otras 4 habitaciones para huéspedes, tres salas para reuniones y otra para fiestas y una familiar, un comedor inmenso en donde cabían 24 personas y otro que era el familiar, además de la cocina y la casa de servicio y una inmensa alberca en la parte trasera, por lo que una fiesta era perfecta en aquella mini mansión que poseían los Uzumaki.

Cerveza, Vodka, Ron, Whisky, buena música, pista de baile, comida, había de todo aquello y mucho más en dicha fiesta, varios bailaban, otros conversaban, él simplemente estaba en una esquina viendo todos los que llegaban, ciertamente el chico ahora era muy popular por dar las mejores fiestas en toda la región.

_-Y ahora quien es la presa, Uzumaki?-_ Se acercaba a él un regordete de su curso con bandeja de botanas, mientras se apoyaba en la misma pared en donde se encontraba el rubio.

_-Nadie Chouji... esta noche simplemente planeo emborracharme, mañana no tenemos clases ni tampoco hay trabajos extras y mis padres no regresan hasta dentro de 4 días, por lo que puedo pasarme lamentando todo el día por haberme pasado de tragos-_ Aseguraba mientras emitía una pequeña sonrisa coqueta al ver a pasar enfrente de él a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos negros quien resultaba ser una de sus nuevas compañeras de clases.

_-Todavía tienes ganas de más? Tsk, Eres todo un problema Naruto...- _Enfatizó uno de sus amigos quien llegaba con un cigarro en su boca.

_-No se porque lo dices Shikamaru, el hecho que haya pasado con Konan toda la tarde luego de la carrera no significa nada, además ella y yo no tenemos nada serio, simplemente me busca cuando está de vacación y cuando Pein no viene con ella...- _Aseveró casi sin ganas, tenía en su mano una lata de cerveza la cual engulló como si fuese la última que tomaría en su vida.

_-QUE?- _GritósorprendidoChouji mientras casi se atragantaba con sus botanas _-No me digas que andas con la mujer de Pein... el líder de la aldea de la Lluvia? Pero Naruto...!-_

_-Ya! No me regañes Chouji, además da lo mismo que me revuelque con ella a que lo haga con otra mas ¡Ya que mas da! Además esta tarde recién hemos terminado lo que nunca empezó- _Aceptaba de lo mas aburrido.

Naruto simplemente observaba como se desarrollaba la gran fiesta de la que era el anfitrión ignorando los regaños de Chouji, estaba cansado de todas las superficiales chicas, aún a sus cortos 17 años ya había tenido muchas relaciones, la primera chica de la que se había enamorado, Sakura Haruno, una pelirosa de ojos color esmeralda quien estudiaba en su misma clase en secundaria, a pesar que aceptaba ser su novia pero finalmente lo cortaba diciéndole que no lo amaba y que nunca lo podría corresponder como se debía, por primera vez a sus 13 años sentía el dolor del desprecio, de sentirse no amado, su corazón se partió en mil pedazos al saber que su primer amor no le correspondía como él lo deseaba.

Su segunda novia, Hinata Hyuuga, una niña tímida pero sincera de cabello azul negro corto y una de las hijas de la familia con más tradiciones y dinero en Konoha, inclusive mas adinerada que los mismos Uchiha, ella lo amaba con locura desde la primera vez al verlo en el jardín de niños, pero lamentablemente él no la amaba como debía, había aceptado ser su novio un año después de terminar con Sakura, pero él sucumbía ante la tentación de los ojos esmeraldas de la pelirosa traicionando a Hinata al mandarle flores, chocolates, peluches y otros regalos en ocasiones no especiales, era lógico que a la Hyuuga no le gustara aquello y su dolor llegaba al punto de pedirle a su padre que la enviara fuera del país, a otro continente para poderlo olvidar.

A partir de ese momento, cuando el rubio le rompía el corazón a la pobre Hyuuga, él nunca se sintió con el derecho de volver a amar; por lo que a partir de ese instante se dedicó a ser el chico rebelde y fiestero que era hoy en día. Su padre era el dirigente de Konoha por lo tanto el hombre de mayor posición en todos los alrededores, sin embargo por su mismo trabajo su estancia en el hogar era casi nula, su madre pasaba viajando de país en país ya que era diseñadora de modas, por lo que él se criaba solo con su mayordomo Jiraiya, un viejo pervertido, pero sabio que siempre pasaba al lado de él y lo consentía cuanto podía.

_[Flash back]_

Ya eran alrededor de las 11.30 de la noche, Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa de Minato el alto dirigente de Konoha; se conocía que era la mejor anfitriona en todo el mundo, desde muy pequeña había vivido en lujos y familias de renombre por lo que hacer fiestas era su vida a parte que le encantaban. En aquella ocasión el tema era la ascensión a la alta dirigencia de Pein en la aldea de la Lluvia, aquel era un joven de ojos extraños pero hipnotizantes a la vez, su cabello era naranja puntiagudo y su semblante era de lo mas serio, tenía apenas 35 años y llevaba 5 de casado, aunque ya nadie podía quejarse de la edad ya que 5 años atrás cuando Minato era elegido como Hokage de Konoha tan solo contaba con 30 años de edad, en aquella reunión estaban la mayoría de los dirigentes de todas las aldeas.

Naruto aunque también pasaba su vida entre todas las fiestas de su madre y las relaciones políticas de su padre, aun no se acostumbraba a que ellos no le prestaran la atención que él quería, era por ello que siempre se portaba alegre, jovial y hasta cierto punto rebelde, tal vez de aquella manera su padre haría alguna deferencia con él. Sin embargo aquel día en particular se encontraba triste, aun no superaba su tragedia amorosa con Hinata a quien terminó por romperle el corazón, aunque de eso ya había pasado mas de un año. Él a penas tenía 15 años.

Estaba triste... no lo podía negar sin embargo aquel depresivo pensamiento era interrumpido cuando una chica alta, delgada, con una rosa blanca a un costado de su cabeza, de cabello entre azul y morado que de alguna manera le recordaba a Hinata y que además portaba algunos piercing en su oreja, debajo de su labio y en su lengua, interrumpía en aquel gran jardín, aquellos objetos plateados en su rostro era lo que mas le llamaba la atención al rubio ojiazul que se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la inmensa piscina que estaba ubicada en la parte trasera de la pequeña mansión de sus padres.

_-Así que tu eres el único hijo del famoso Minato, eh?- _Se acercaba al chiquillo con un cigarro en su mano derecha.

_-Buenas noches... si.. yo soy el hijo de Minato Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto- _Saludaba de manera respetuosa mientras sacaba sus pies del agua y se paraba para hacerle una reverencia de saludo al estilo japonés.

_-Eres todo un encanto- _Lo alababa coquetamente mientras que con su mano izquierda le acariciaba su mentón para luego pasar su dedo índice por su labio, aquello dejaba sin palabras a Naruto quien abría sus ojos de par en par no creyendo que aquello estaba pasando _–Ayyyy no me digas que eres virgen querido...- _Aquellas palabras sonaban de lo mas tiernas, como si hubiese sido la expresión que siempre se utiliza cuando alguien ve a un bebé realmente hermoso, pero justo le servía para salir de su asombro al mismo tiempo que movía la cabeza de un lado a otro para salir de aquel estado de perplejidad en el que se encontraba.

_-Oi... este... pero...- _El chico quedaba sin habla por completo, no era virgen... ¡por supuesto que no lo era! Pero simplemente lo dejaba cortado, ya que nunca se esperaba escuchar aquellas palabras de la esposa del Kage de la Aldea de la Lluvia.

_-Ven.. vamos... quiero enseñarte algo...- _Le decía sin mas mientras tiraba su cigarrillo y lo apagaba con uno de sus finos zapatos para luego tomarlo de la mano y casi arrastras llevarlo hasta la 'pool house' (un cuarto que se encontraba a la par de la piscina y que estaba completamente amueblado como si fuese un apartamento muy fino). Naruto siendo arrastrado hasta aquel lujoso lugar al cual estaba accediendo sin saber lo que le esperaría.

_-Hey, oiga! ¡Deténgase!- _Gritó regresando a la realidad _-¿No.. estará pensando hacer... lo.. que yo creo...?- _Gimoteó nerviosamente mientras la observaba como se iba acercando a él.

_-Y qué piensas que haré... querido?- _Preguntó coquetonamente al mismo tiempo que lo tiraba en la cama para acostarse encima de él y rozarle la lengua en su oído, al sentir el contacto del metal con su piel no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería la sensación de tenerla ella justo en su intimidad, el solo hecho de pensarlo lo excitaba de una manera como nunca antes lo había sentido con nadie.

–_eh... yo.. no lo sé... pero... no creo que esto.. sea correcto... usted.. es...-_

_-Si.. soy Konan la esposa de Pein, la maldita esposa del alto dirigente de la Aldea de la Lluvia...- _Reprochó, pero ahora su semblante cambiaba por completo, en sus ojos se reflejaba una furia interior, el rubio habría jurado haber visto una llama de rencor en aquella dulce mirada _–Creo que tú, como el hijo de Minato sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero... soledad... hipocresías... fiestas obligadas... siempre estar siendo observada y regida por la sociedad, nunca poder tener un respiro con los seres que amas... y al final simplemente ser un muñeco de papel mas para poder lucir una familia perfecta ante los demás- _Si.. él la entendía a la perfección.

_-Si... ese es el precio a pagar para un Kage...- _Replicó él también mientras fruncía sus labios en señal de su resentimiento y su respiración se volvía sutilmente rápida por aquel sentimiento.

_-Entonces... que mas da?- _Regresaba aquella sonrisa juguetona y coqueta que incitaba a comérsela por completo.

_-Pero... qué pasará... si alguien se da cuenta...? Inclusive... esto podría ser un problema entre ambas aldeas...-_ Si.. odiaba las tareas políticas de su padre pero no implicaba que por su imprudencia pudiese cometer algún error el cual podría llevar hasta una guerra entre ambos países.

_-Piensas... decírselo a alguien?- _Preguntaba mientras levantaba la camisa azul que él llevaba y pasaba lentamente su lengua por su ombligo hasta llegar a su pecho haciendo que el chico se arqueara cerrando sus ojos sintiendo el placer y el deseo a flor de piel, si ella quería gozar entonces él no se negaría.

_-Esta bien Konan... entonces... este será nuestro secreto...- _Konan dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la cual demostraba toda la lujuria que poseía, cada cosa que se proponía ella lo conseguía y seducir a un niño como él era algo que le atraía enormemente, ya que por ser un chico en pleno desarrollo lo mas seguro era que buscara sexo en cualquier mujer mas que una relación, lo cual era perfecto para ella para así poder calmar aquel fuego que desde hacía tiempo llevaba en su ser y que su marido obviaba por completo.

El chico se quitó la camisa y su short como de rayo quedando simplemente en su ropa interior causando una pequeña gracia en la mujer, '_espero que no se así de rápido para todo', _pensó con malicia, a pesar de ser un chiquillo de 16 años tenía buenos músculos, se veía a la perfección como adoraba cuidar su físico, ella se limitó a morderse su labio inferior saboreándolo con sus pensamientos más impuros. Se abalanzó sobre ella como cazador a su presa besándola brusca y torpemente casi dejándola sin aire.

_-Espera... Naruto...- _Lo detuvo al ver la falta de experiencia del chico, él ya estaba completamente excitado y se reflejaba en el bulto de su ropa interior, estaba segura que no haberlo parado él solamente la hubiese penetrado sin ningún juego previo. El chico se detuvo, tal vez ella se había arrepentido.

_-Qué? No me digas que te arrepentiste?- _Trató de sonar tranquilo justo como lucía ella, pero aquello era justamente lo que era, un reclamo lleno de frustración.

_-Para empezar, nunca debes de 'abalanzarte' tan bruscamente- _Le decía suavemente mientras invertía los papeles y ahora ella quedaba encima de él _–Tu primero debes de empezar... dando suaves besos en el cuello... en las orejas, en la espalda, en el estomago.. o en cualquier otra parte que tu sepas que la persona con la que estás es sensible- _

La lección había dado inicio, Naruto no sabía lo que Konan se proponía pero el hecho de tener una maestra tan _endemoniadamente seductora _lo hacía vibrar, dejó que le enseñara, después de todo él se había metido siempre con niñas vírgenes e inexpertas igual que él y sabía a la perfección que si una mujer con experiencia como ella le daba clases él sería un alumno tan portado y dedicado como nunca antes lo había sido.

Tal y como ella le indicó primero empezó a lamerle el cuello, despacio y con cuidado, luego siguió con quitarle poco a poco su ropa, no dejó de haber cierta brusquedad en el acto, pero ya luego aprendería a hacerlo mas seductoramente. Empezó a lamer sus senos como si fuera un perro tomando agua, ella lo tranquilizaba un poco indicándole como tenía que hacerlo, lamerlos solamente con la punta de su lengua justamente en sus pezones lenta y tortuosamente mientras que al mismo tiempo introducía uno de sus dedos en su cavidad, pasaba de sus senos a lamer su ombligo para bajar lentamente hasta su intimidad, sacaba sus dedos y empezaba a introducir su lengua para luego poder jugar con su clítoris.

–_ahhh no.. lo haces... tan mal.. Naruto...- _Aceptaba mientras no paraba de gemir por aquel placer tan inmenso que sentía dentro de su ser.

Pero ambos estaban al borde la locura, ya habían pasado mas de 8 meses desde la última vez que Pain la tocaba y él.. bueno.. él simplemente estaba deseoso de poseerla.

Ella no lo soportó mas, le indicó que se sentara en la cama mientras ella le quitaba su ropa interior, tomó su masculinidad con su mano derecha mientras la empezaba a masajear al mismo tiempo que lamía la punta con extremo cuidado, al saberse lubricados no dudó en sacar de su pequeño bolso un condón, Naruto hubiera podido jurar que ella iba sin nada, pero no cabía duda que ella lo tenía todo planificado, era uno con sabor a fresa el cual no dudó en ponérselo inclusive con su boca para luego empezar a introducirse poco a poco en aquella tan erecta hombría que tanto clamaba por ella, aquello hizo que el chico cerrara los ojos emitiendo pequeños gemidos los cuales la excitaban mas. Tomó sus fuertes manos para llevárselos hasta sus senos y que los empezara a acariciar, ella iba aumentando el ritmo mientras él tomaba sus caderas para empujarla mas.

Era demasiado tiempo el que había pasado ella sin sentir algo semejante, era demasiado exquisito el sentirla humedeciéndose y corriendo sus fluidos en su pelvis, era demasiado... para ambos...

El éxtasis, la alegría, la pasión... todo se había juntado en aquel orgasmo que experimentaban al mismo tiempo, aun cuando ella no pudo sentir todo su semen esparciéndose en su ser, pudo sentir lo caliente de la expulsión o quizás era el mismo ardor que sentía en sus entrañas por volver a tener a un hombre adentro de su ser.

Cayó completamente exhausta en el fuerte pecho del rubio, quien al igual que ella jadeaba constantemente. Se levantó lentamente para retirar el preservativo, no podía dejarlo simplemente tirado allí en la casa, de lo contrario cualquiera podría hacer cualquier conjetura, pero no encontraba el lugar adecuado en donde poderlo tirar o guardar, la limpieza empezaba a las 7.00 am todos los días era imposible que él se despertara a esa hora. Ella tomó su pequeño bolso nuevamente para luego sacar una cajetilla de cigarros con el último espécimen adentro.

_-Toma- _Le dijo mientras le entregaba la cajetilla vacía -P_onlo aquí y luego bótalo en uno de los cuartos de baño para invitados, es una fiesta y así nadie podrá saber quien lo dejó allí- _Encendió su cigarro, su intención era dejar otro aroma que no fuera el de ambos y era preferible que lo regañaran por estar fumando a que lo hicieran por estar teniendo sexo con a saber quien.

Poco a poco se fue vistiendo, ahora ella lucia inclusive mas radiante que como la había visto minutos anteriores.

_-Eres muy hermosa Konan- _Expresó mientras él terminaba de vestirse también.

_-Espero que no vayas a confundir esto Naruto, a pesar de todos los problemas que pueda tener con Pein no estoy dispuesta a que nadie se entere de esto que pasó y mucho menos a divorciarme de él-_

_-No te preocupes, tampoco es mi intención que se enteren lo que estoy haciendo contigo, de lo contrario también podría provocarle problemas a mis padres- _Ella se acercó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, el sabor del tabaco sentía que le recorría por todas sus papilas gustativas, pero aun así se sentía delicioso, hasta cierto punto más embriagante que cualquier trago de alcohol que pudiese haber tomado en ese preciso instante.

_-¿Tienes celular?- _Preguntó, él simplemente asentía, no podía creer que era muy posible que estaba por suceder algo que tanto deseaba, ¡seguir disfrutando de su compañía! Además podría ser una perfecta maestra en el arte del sexo, por Kami! ¡Cuántas cosas podría aprender de ella! _–Dime cual es el número, Pein y yo estaremos aproximadamente 3 semanas aquí en Konoha, pero algo te puedo aclarar que en esas tres semanas lo único que hará es establecer mas lazos políticos con Minato y Konoha, por lo que ser maestra tuya a medio tiempo, no me caería.. nada mal... Toma- _Le ordenó mientras le entregaba su aparato celular _–Grábame en mi memoria tu número, así cuando esté disponible yo te llamaré para vernos en algún sitio que sea conveniente para ambos, como te he dicho.. esto no lo tiene que saber nadie... sabes las graves implicaciones que esto podría tener, sin embargo no por eso deberíamos de dejar disfrutar esto que podría ser muy productivo para ambos- _

Naruto no perdió su tiempo y grabó en el aparato su número, mientras pudiera, lo disfrutaría y no se lo diría a nadie... si le ofrecían clases gratis pues él no dudaría en tomarlas, por lo que su objetivo sería el estropear aquello que podría resultar tan beneficioso.

_[fin del Flash back]_

_-Como es posible que te hayas metido con una mujer casada Naruto? Especialmente con la esposa de Pein! Estas loco acaso?- _Seguía reclamando el chico regordete que a pesar de la euforia que aquel tema le provocaba no dejaba de engullir su plato de botanas.

_-No te preocupes Chouji, como te lo digo, ya terminé toda relación con ella, pero... eso no significa que lo puedes andar divulgando a todos... esto siempre debe de conservarse en secreto...-_ Reclamó en tono amenazador, a pesar que todo hubiese terminado eso no significaba que el rumor pudiese continuar.

_-Esta bien... yo ya había escuchado que te estabas metiendo con mujeres casadas y algunas universitarias, pero nunca pensé que ella fuera alguna de esas 'nombradas'-_

Aquella plática en un segundo se volvía obsoleta, quizás era precisamente por ello la apatía del rubio, por instante pudo jurar que se estaba comportando como Shikamaru Nara, el chico mas apático y apartado de los problemas que conocía en su vida.


	3. Consecuencias de la adolescencia

Gracias por sus comentarios. **La'Flor-de'la-Discordia**: gracias por tu comentario, oh si.. quise cambiar un poco la temática en donde Naruto no fuese siempre el "tontín" y Sasuke fuese mas "mojigato" no se, es que simpatizo mas con uzumaki que con el uchiha, aunque no dejo de adorarlo n_n y no me entristesco ni son humildes, de hecho me ha encantado que el primer comentario que haya recibido haya estado tan lleno de vida te lo agradezco, trataré de ir lo mas rápido que pueda y espero que te siga gustando. **SmileSkuashSKII**: gracias por indicarme que es lo que significa AU wow! hasta ahora lo sé, me agrada que te guste aunque sea poquito, espero que te siga agradando y esperemos que no falte esa inspiración (eso espero yo también). **TheRusso**: claro ahora el rompe corazones es naruto y no sasuke, me gusta invertir a veces los papeles o por lo menos darles uno nuevo, me alegra saber que leas que Konan es muy sensual porque así está en mi mente, quiere decir que no lo plasmé tan mal, me alegra leer tu comentario. Espero les siga gustando este humilde fic.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.. un gran mangaka! Yo solamente los tomo para hacer mis perversiones... jejejejejeje

* * *

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 3:::  
Consecuencias de la adolescencia  
**

¿Cuántas mujeres habían pasado por su cama? Era imposible pensar que unas 30 era un número aproximado, inclusive a su corta edad, aunque no todas eran de su misma preparatoria, eran de todos lados, universitarias y mujeres adultas inclusive de 30 a 35 años buscaban darle más experiencias al rubio, Konan era una de ellas, en una de las reuniones de su esposo quien era el dirigente de otra aldea denominada 'La Lluvia' se encontraba con el único hijo del dirigente de Konoha, Naruto... a ella le llamaba mucho la atención el rubio, pero de una manera sexual y agonizante, desde la primera vez al verlo en su mente solamente le cruzaban ideas insanas en donde le enseñaba toda clase de posiciones y desataba fantasías sexuales las cuales ya no hacía con su esposo debido a que él solamente pensaba en el trabajo, por supuesto el rubio se dejaba guiar de aquella joven experta, pero aun así, él nunca se satisfacía ni se enamoraba.

_-Oye cabeza hueca! No me digas que sigues corriendo en esas carreras clandestinas?-_ Interrumpía su mejor amigo, mientras lo tomaba por su brazo izquierdo luego de levantarle su codo y ver que portaba una venda el cual era lógico pensar que debía de ser por algún golpe.

A Naruto le encantaban las carreras de moto, era con lo único que se comprometía de todo corazón, el regalo de su padre al cumplir sus 15 años (2 años atrás) fue su primera motocicleta para que se pudiera trasladar sin ningún problema. Sin embargo su intención no era que su propio hijo participara en carreras clandestinas las cuales él mismo prohibía en Konoha.

Sasuke además de ser el 'niño genio Uchiha' siempre guardaba la compostura que le exigía la familia, no era el que iba avergonzarlos especialmente cuando su hermano mayor siempre había sido el mejor portado y la joya valiosa de todo su clan.

_-Bah! Y qué quieres que haga?- _Rezongó mientras quitaba su brazo para que no siguiera examinándolo _–Estaba completamente aburrido y Shikamaru me avisó de la carrera, además Gaara me llamó para retarme y sabes perfectamente la competencia que tenemos ambos, pero para variar ese cabrón, haciendo trampa hizo que chocara por lo que la carrera se anuló, por suerte mi moto no salió lastimada y yo solamente me hice un rasguño- _Gaara era un chico de su misma edad de una aldea vecina llamada 'La Arena', al igual que Naruto, Gaara era uno de los hijos de los dirigentes de su propia aldea, entre ambos había una disputa muy peculiar de la cual nadie sabía cual era el verdadero origen.

_-Que te comportes! No eres un chiquillo y...- _Pensó sin mucho éxito para expresarlo, aquellas palabras se habían atragantado en su garganta, después de todo, ¿Quién era él para reclamarle algo? _–Haz lo que quieras entonces idiota...- _Masculló molesto al darse cuenta que había cometido una gran imprudencia con aquel reclamo, prefirió mejor retirarse para que no lo fuesen a cuestionar y que ni siquiera su mente pudiese tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquellos reclamos del pelinegro no eran nada de extrañarse para Naruto ya siempre era la misma canción, por lo que ni siquiera reparó mucho en ellos. Sin embargo en esta ocasión quería seguirlo y darle una explicación, pero su atención se desvió al momento en que su celular sonara indicándole que le llegaba un mensaje de texto.

_-Cual de todas es ahora...?- _preguntaba Shikamaru con su apatía de siempre.

_-Es la chica nueva...- _Respondió con desgano.

_-Matsuri se llama, verdad?- _Interrumpió Chouji.

_-Así es...- _Respondió nuevamente mientras terminaba de enviarle un mensaje de respuesta, ahora su desgano había cambiado por una sonrisa juguetona y rebelde.

_-Oye Naruto y esa chica no es la nueva que recién ingresó hace dos días a la prepa?- _Preguntó un sorprendido Shikamaru, sabía que el rubio era rápido, pero nunca se imaginó aquello, Naruto desde el primer día de clases le regalaba un papelito con su número de celular para ponerse '**a las órdenes**' por si necesitaba algún apunte o ayuda para ponerse al día con el estudio o con '**lo que deseara**', enfatizando lo último mientras suavemente rozaba sus dedos en medio de la palma de su mano.

_-Qué quieren que haga? Además tengo que cumplir con una expectativa no?- _Sonrió mientras se retiró para ir en búsqueda de ella, 'búscame en el baño, necesito hablar contigo Uzumaki-san' decía el mensaje. No le interesaba guardar ningún mensaje, especialmente alguno que lo pudiese poner en evidencia, lo borró no sin antes tratar de memorizarse el número de la chica.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella entró al baño de invitados que quedaba un poco escondido de a donde se encontraba la pista de baile, a él no le importaba quien lo estuviese observando, por lo que entró sin ningún miramiento ni remordimiento, en esos instantes solo tenía un objetivo 'había una nueva presa a la cual tenía que cazar', por lo que no se percató que desde lejos alguien monitoreaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

_-Nunca cambiarás Naruto...- _Susurraba para si mismo aquel chico que prefería esconderse en las sombras y que iba avanzando llegando a la puerta del baño; no quería hacerlo pero había algo en su interior que lo llamaba a que lo espiara. Apoyó su pie izquierdo en la pared como si fuese cualquier vago tratándose de acomodar para escuchar detrás de la puerta.

Matsuri era una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos negros, llevaba una falda corta negra con una blusa floja en color aqua y un centro de un color más suave combinable, uno de sus hombros siempre estaba a la vista, sus botas eran color negras altas que le llegaban aproximadamente a la mitad de sus pantorrillas.

La música sonaba casi al punto de estallar los oídos debido a la disco que se encontraba en los salones, claro, era algo que no les importaba especialmente a Naruto y Matsuri, muy al contrario, aquello podría opacar cualquier gemido involuntario de la nueva pareja.

Estaban cerca del tocador, toda la casa gritaba lujos en cada rincón y aquel baño no era la excepción. Se acercó arrinconándola a la pared mas cercana mientras pasaba una mano cerca su cintura y la otra alrededor de su cuello, simplemente la prisión perfecta para no dejarla escapar.

_-Uzumaki... san...- _Dijo con una voz tenue y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

_-Vamos Matsuri, déjate de las formalidades llámame Naruto...- _Ella sonrió débilmente.

_-Qué deseas de mi Naruto?-_

_-Creo que lo sabes a la perfección...- _Entrecerró sus ojos mirándola de manera provocativa comenzando a lamer su cuello, de aquella manera la haría estremecer en cada una de las partes de su cuerpo para que éste gritara por él.

_-Oye.. Naruto.. pero... tu... es decir... no tienes novia?- _Aquello lo hizo retroceder 5 centímetros para verla a los ojos, su semblante cambiaba drásticamente, ese era un tema que no le gustaba tocar y mucho menos con la chica con la que empezaría una aventura. Un flash back vino a su cabeza en ese preciso momento.

[Flash Back]

_-Ay Naru.. si continuas tomando a las mujeres tan a la ligera como lo has hecho hasta el momento, ellas murmurarán que a pesar que eres muy bueno solamente eres un puto pretencioso que nada mas las buscas para satisfacer tus bajos instintos y al final nadie te tomará en serio, deberías pensarlo bien- _

Konan estaba sentada en el escritorio del estudio de Minato, lucía una falda negra larga que llegaba un poco debajo de sus pantorrillas con una rajadura al lado izquierdo que dejaba ver sus muslos, combinando con una blusa manga larga en color rosado dejando entrever sus pechos y unas botas negras que alcanzaban su falda. ¿Por qué todos los adultos siempre decían cosas que a él le incomodaban?

[fin del Flash Back]

_-Cuantos años tienes Matsuri?- _

_-17... igual que tu...-_ Respondió dubitativa ya que la pregunta se le hacía de lo mas extraño.

_-Somos adolescentes y en ningún momento pretendo a jugar a ser un adulto, ¿tú ya piensas en casarte, tener hijos, establecer una relación así de seria a esta edad?- _En realidad ella nunca había pensado en semejante hipótesis, justo como él decía era una adolescente, simplemente quería salir con sus amigas, disfrutar el rato, pero tampoco quería pasar por zorra especialmente en un lugar en donde era una 'chica nueva'.

_-No.. claro que no...-_

_-Entonces por qué te quieres atar con una relación? No te gustaría mejor... disfrutar y pasar bien el rato...?- _Se ofreció gentilmente para luego morder su lóbulo izquierdo _–Hay algo que por alguna razón a ustedes las mujeres les encanta... ir de compras.. pasear en mi moto... seriamos uno solo Matsuri... ¿no es eso mejor que atarse?- _Ella cerró sus ojos, solamente tenía dos días de estar en Konoha después del traslado de su padre, pero ya había escuchado historias sobre lo Casanova que era el rubio Uzumaki, sin embargo todo lo que le contaban ¡se quedaba corto! La sensación de estar con él era mucho mejor de lo que se esperada.

_-Tienes... razón.. Naruto...- _Se dejaba llevar por el impulso del momento, después de todos las hormonas de un adolescente siempre traicionan especialmente en aquellos momentos tan cruciales. Tomó sus finos cabellos dorados entre sus dedos mientras él empezaba a recorrer su cuello con su lengua para ir bajando poco a poco, desafortunadamente eran interrumpidos por el celular del chico el cual no dejaría de sonar tan insistentemente si no atendía aquella llamada.

_-Eres... un imbécil Naruto...! Sabes que me voy a vengar de ti!- _La voz era grave, varonil y se escuchaba que se expresaba con todo el odio que poseía su ser. ¿Una amenaza más? Como siempre, no le tomaría importancia.

_-Vaya vaya... el mapache de árbol caído me llama de nuevo... ¿Qué quieres Gaara? En estos momentos no puedo hablar... mejor llámame mañana por la tarde...- _Su respiración se escuchaba normal, después de sus encuentros con Konan había aprendido a controlarla ya que mas de alguna vez Pein le llamaba en el preciso momento en que estaban en la cama, controlar su respiración y articulación era algo que le había costado sobre manera pero que en muchas ocasiones le servía de mucha utilidad.

_-Maldito gato callejero! No te vas a burlar de mi!- _

_-Conoces a Gaara?- _Preguntó la chica cerca del auricular del celular con un poco de nerviosismo y sorpresa a la vez.

_-Con quien estás? No me digas que... esa voz... es de MATSURIIIII!- _Gritó fuertemente casi reventando su tímpano lo cual hizo que retirara del oído momentáneamente el aparato, no era de asombrarse que la conociera, Gaara y ella tenían la misma edad y viniendo también de la aldea de la Arena era mas que obvio que se podían conocer.

_-Entonces es cierto... que tú y Gaara no se llevan bien?- _Preguntó nuevamente sorprendida pero a su vez preocupada, Naruto se alejó de ella frustrado, ¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres que había en esa fiesta tenía que caer en tentación con una conocida de Gaara?

_-Semejante Cabrón desgraciado...! No te bastó solo con cogerme a mi sino que ahora también quieres hacerlo con mi ex novia, ah depravado?- _¡¿Su Ex Novia? Aquello se ponía demasiado estresante mucho más de lo que él quería para una aventura.

_-Fuiste novia de Gaara?- _Preguntó con asombro e indignación, ella se sonrojó, no sabía que decir lo cual le indicaba que aquello era cierto como dicen por ahí 'el que calla otorga' _–Mejor vete, ya las cosas están mal con él para seguirlas empeorando si yo empiezo a salir contigo...- _Aceptó frustrado mientras tapaba con su mano el auricular.

_-Naruto.. yo...- _Trataba de disculparse, pero no daba resultado, Gaara había sido su primer novio y por cosas del destino, en las cuales también el rubio estaba inmiscuido sin que ella lo supiera, terminaban su relación. Sabia perfectamente que no era su culpa, simplemente a veces el _jodido _destino se interpone en su camino. Se acercó para darle un tierno beso en su mejilla derecha para poderla tranquilizar.

_-Vete Matsuri, tengo que seguir hablando con él y explicarle que nada ha pasado entre nosotros dos y.. no te preocupes... se que no es tu culpa...- _Trató de aminorar el problema con unas cortas palabras, si.. era un mujeriego, un Casanova, pero no se comportaba con un maldito bastardo con ninguna de sus parejas, por lo menos no mientras pudiera. Al verla salir colocó llave a aquella puerta para asegurarse que nadie lo pudiese interrumpir.

_-Imbécil! No te escondas maldito gato callejero!- _Gritó nuevamente al no sentir ni siquiera su respiración, Naruto suspiró.

_-Vamos Gaara... ¡ya..! no ha pasado nada entre Matsuri y yo-_

_-Pero estaba por pasar algo.. no es así imbécil?-_

_-Si.. así es.. pero si hubiera sabido que esta chica era tu ex novia, nunca hubiese intentado nada con ella...-_

_-Eres un idiota Naruto..!-_

_-Ya! No puedes olvidar lo que pasó ya hace mas de 8 meses? Si... te lo acepto.. fuiste el primero para mi también... pero tu y yo no tenemos ningún futuro... entiéndelo Gaara!- _Aceptó molesto, aquellas llamadas empezaban a fastidiarlo.


	4. Escudriñando en el pasado

Una vez mas gracias por sus comentarios que son los que me alientan a seguir. hola! **La'Flor-de'la-Discordia**, pues si... la verdad es que estamos acostumbrados a un Naruto estupido y un Sasuke cool, y a pesar que soy fan de ambos soy mas de naru por eso decidí invertir papeles, aunque el papel de serio-orgulloso nunca se lo quitaré.. jejejejeje si.. me he demorado muchisimo en subir la conti una gran disculpa, pero este fic no me sale tan fluido.. -.- me alegra que te guste y espero te siga gustando. **TheRusso** siiii Gaara obsecionado! Pensé en poner a Sai pero es tan... asintomático.. que no me pareció... Matsuri solo es un relleno ya que no le hizo caso en lo absoluto, espero que te sigan pareciendo buenos, aunque ahorita viene un gran lemon yaoi... no me gusta el lime.. jajajajaja **Naruto Uchiha - Sasuke Uzumaki** me has tenido obsecianda niño leyendo todos tus fics..! jajajajaja ya te respondí por MP... espero te siga gustando y sorry si me tardo pero es que no es fácil...

Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene lemon muy fuerte. Asi que sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.. un gran mangaka! Yo solamente los tomo para hacer mis perversiones... jejejejejeje

* * *

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 4:::  
Escudriñando en el pasado.  
**

Como siempre repetía, ¡como odiaba todas las actividades políticas y sociales de sus padres! 8 meses atrás luego de 4 de empezar una relación clandestina con Konan, su padre lo llevaba a uno de los eventos más trascendentales de cualquier Aldea, aquel fin de semana se llevaría a cabo la reelección como Kage de la Aldea de la Arena, actividad a la cual Minato, Kushina y Naruto Uzumaki no podían faltar de lo contrario resultaría en un insulto político muy grave.

Para su mala fortuna aquella actividad coincidía con sus vacaciones de verano de la prepa, como le hubiese gustado por lo menos haber estado en clases para poder faltar con una buena excusa y que nadie lo pudiese cuestionar, pero aun a pesar de ello lo que mas odiaba era que Konan se quedaría en la Aldea sola ya que Pein tenía que asistir al mismo acto y ella estaría decorando y arreglando un penthouse que poseían en Konoha. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta, al no estar ni sus padres ni su esposo podría haber disfrutado con ella todo el fin de semana. ¿Qué tenía que hacer en aquella maldita actividad? De lo único que estaba seguro es que se aburriría como una ostra.

Sin embargo había algo que le daba esperanza, la familia Uchiha al ser tan adinerada y una de las más importantes de todo Konoha asistirían como invitados de honor, por lo que Sasuke estaría allí para hacerle compañía.

Luego de la ceremonia, los más importantes eran invitados a una fiesta exclusiva en honor al Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena. Al estar en compañía de Minato y su familia el Sr. Sabaku presentaba a sus hijos a Naruto. Kankuro era el mayor, tenía 24 años, recién graduado con honores de la carrera de Ciencias Políticas y era quien ayudaba actualmente a su padre en todos sus asuntos concernientes al mismo tema. Temari su segunda hija de 21 años que estaba estudiando 3er año de medicina y su hijo menor Gaara quien casualmente tenía la misma edad de Naruto, 16 años, por lo que inclusive una relación amistosa entre los hijos de ambos Kages sería apreciado ampliamente, pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena sin expresarlo.

Si a Naruto le disgustaban aquellas reuniones de su padre a Gaara inclusive le fastidiaban mas, pero no les quedaba otra, mas que obedecer.

A Gaara le encantaban las bebidas alcohólicas, sobre todo el vodka, por lo que en aquellas actividades aprovechaba la ocasión ya que era la única que tenía sin que su padre lo regañara.

_-No deseas?- _Preguntó el pelirrojo a un distraído rubio que estaba casi siendo confundido entre la multitud.

_-Vodka?- _Preguntó con sorpresa mientras negaba con su cabeza _–Te lo agradezco, pero afortunadamente no tengo el vicio del alcohol o el cigarro...- _

_-Te preocupa algo? Al parecer estás fastidiado por esta fiesta o estás muy distraído...- _¿Cómo era posible que le hablara sobre lo que 'sentía'? Si recién lo acababa de conocer, era algo absurdo lo que estaba pasando, por supuesto que no podía decirle que se encontraba distraído viendo como las mujeres mas bellas se acercaban a Sasuke tratando de acorralarlo, cosa que lo ponía increíblemente celoso pero que obviamente no podía decir nada. Sin embargo el ser grosero tampoco era una opción, estaba precisamente en la casa del Kazekage de la Aldea de la Arena en su celebración hablando con su hijo menor, su padre no lo perdonaría de cometer una imprudencia tan grande.

_-Oh no... la fiesta es una de las mejores a las que he asistido...- _Aseguró sonriendo mientras se llevaba su brazo derecha a la cabeza para rascársela.

_-No te preocupes, por lo que veo creo que somos iguales...- _El rubio no entendió _–Creo que tu me puedes entender bien... vivir entre relaciones públicas toda tu vida, puede ser algo que a uno lo puede llegar a fastidiar hasta el cansancio... odio todas estas fiestas de mi padre, pero desde que mi madre murió cuando yo aun era muy chico él se escudó en la Política para poder salir adelante- _¿Por qué tenía que contarle algo tan personal? ¿Estaba loco o qué? Sin embargo, sin saber una razón valedera se dio cuenta que Gaara y él tenían muchas mas cosas en común de lo que necesitaba aceptar.

_-Si... creo que ellos nunca recordarán que es lo que se siente ser adolescente...- _Aceptó tristemente y de alguna manera un poco frustrado.

_-Ven...- _No dijo nada más, al parecer el destino nuevamente empezaba a jugarle una nueva pasada al encontrarse con un tipo que al igual que Sasuke nunca expresaba sus emociones. Recorrieron los salones hasta llegar al área de servicio en donde se encontraba unas escalinatas que conectaban a la 2ª planta _–Estas escalinatas son exclusivas para el área de servicio, pero casi siempre las utilizo a pesar de los constantes regaños de mi padre- _

¿A donde se dirigían? ¿Por qué todo tenía que formarse como un misterio? Llegaron hasta una habitación, la cual estaba impecable, lo mas seguro es que los sirvientes la hubiesen arreglado, pensó con mucha satisfacción el pelirrojo ya que antes de irse a la ceremonia de su padre no se podía distinguir ni siquiera a donde se encontraba la cama. En aquella recámara había un televisor conectado al último juego de video el cual recién salía un par de semanas atrás, Naruto no dejó de expresar un leve 'wow', era fanático de los juegos de videos y estar en presencia de lo último en tecnología era algo que lo hacía particularmente feliz. Luego de casi una hora de estar jugando ya eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

_-Oye Naruto... puedo preguntarte algo...- _Debido a la insistencia del pelirrojo, Naruto aceptaba tomarse unos tragos con él, ya total que mas daba! Casi eran las 11 pm y la fiesta para todos los adultos daba la impresión que recién empezaba.

_-Dime...- _

_-Tienes novia?- _

_-mmm.. no... no quiero atarme con nadie en estos momentos creo que aun estoy muy pequeño para ese tipo de cosas- _

_-ya veo...- _

_-Oye.. y tu la tienes?- _

_-mmm... bueno, si.. pero es algo mas por una buena relación política que porque en realidad me guste...-_

Sin querer el pelirrojo llevaba sus mejillas del mismo color de su cabello haciendo una dura competencia por ver cual era el que resaltaba más, ¿Cómo podía decir aquello? Al parecer Naruto no se acordaba de él, pero ya habían coincidido en varias ocasiones debido a las reuniones de sus padres, pero aparentemente para el rubio, Gaara era un cero a la izquierda, totalmente el contrario de los sentimientos del pelirrojo, lo mejor era no decir mayor palabra sobre el asunto, de lo contrario podría parecer una tonta enamorada.

_-Cuales son... tus pasatiempos?- _Preguntaba el pelirrojo para distraerse de todos los pensamientos insanos que llegaban a su mente tratando de atormentarlo.

_-mm.. no se... cualquiera que no sea bueno...- _Sonrió de oreja a oreja recordando uno en especial _–Aunque a decir verdad... quizás mi pasatiempo es practicar mis relaciones interpersonales, para luego volverlas.. ¿como decirlo?... mas íntimas...- _Se acercó hasta sus oídos susurrándole suavemente aquellas palabras, pero ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Desde cuando aceptaba que le gustaban los chicos también? En realidad, ¿tan mal estaba? Pero había una pequeña esperanza adentro de su corazón, quizás si seducía a Gaara con completa naturalidad y si éste no lo rechazaba tal vez aquello indicaba que podría estar listo para decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Sasuke. Pensamiento absurdo, pero era el único que lo alentaba para seguir adelante.

Gaara se limitó a morderse el labio inferior, su corazón latía rápida y fuertemente, su primer impulso fue separarse de aquel aliento que lo erizaba de pies a cabezas, sin embargo el segundo impulso le indicaba que no se moviera, al cual le hizo caso.

_-A ver... dime Gaara... ¿Alguna vez.. has estado con otro chico?- _Aquella pregunta lo sorprendió al grado de abrir sus ojos de par en par, sintió una pequeña corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, en realidad la respuesta era mas que obvia, si llegase a suceder algo, Naruto sería el primero _–Ohhhh ya veo... así que eres... virgen.. no?- _Susurró nuevamente al oído mientras pasaba lentamente su lengua en el cuello.

_-Espe...ra Naruto... no... no es que lo sea... es que...- _Aquella reacción causó cierta gracia en el rubio, estaba seguro de haber tenido un pequeño deja vu a la inversa, que gracioso y excitante era tener aquel control, ahora entendía a la perfección como Konan se había sentido la primera que estuvieron juntos.

_-Es que.. qué?- _Trató de cuestionarlo mientras lo iba arrinconando a su cama y pasaba su mano izquierda por su pantalón rozando su intimidad que al parecer ya estaba ansiosa por ser comida _–Ohhhh vaya... si que ya estás deseoso...- _El chico no dejó de sonrojarse aun mas de lo que se encontraba volteando su rostro a un lado para no verlo frente a frente, aquello lo avergonzaba en muchos niveles los cuales ni siquiera intentaría descifrar.

_-Yo.. quería... estar a solas... contigo...- _Aceptó débilmente mientras su voz estaba siendo cortada por la constante respiración que le provocaba su excitación.

_-Entonces... porqué.. quieres rechazarme?- _Preguntaba mientras quitaba su camisa y comenzaba a recorrerle su pecho lamiéndolo lenta y tortuosamente, al parecer aquella lengua tenía mucha mas experiencia que con cualquier chica con la que hubiese podido estar, por supuesto que no era virgen, por lo menos no con mujeres... pero si lo era con un hombre, en este caso a donde lo llevaría aquella seducción? A ser el uke o el seme del rubio? Bah! Aquello no le interesaba especialmente al sentir como su camisa salía volando y ver como sus pantalones sufrirían el mismo efecto, lo único que le interesaba era ser uno solo con Naruto... al parecer inconscientemente ya lo había decidido.. quería tenerlo adentro de su ser...

_-Espera... espera...- _Lo detuvo jadeante ya cuando se encontraba solamente con su bóxer y luciendo una perfecta erección cosa que encendía mas al rubio, a un punto como nunca pensó tener idea _–Cerraré la puerta con llave...- _Dijo mientras casi corriendo se acercaba a la puerta para ponerle pasador.

No dudaría ni un segundo de aquello que estaba por suceder, continuaría con su seducción hasta donde eso lo llevara. Quitó su ropa deleitando así la vista del pelirrojo que no le quitaba el ojo, su cuerpo era perfecto, inclusive para tener 16 años, empezaba a formársele músculos en su estómago y los de sus brazos y muslos estaban bastante definidos, al parecer también uno de sus pasatiempo también era cuidar su cuerpo pero ¡como valía la pena!

Gaara se acercó una vez mas al rubio quien le tomó su mano derecha y lo llevó hasta su intimidad, quien al igual que su compañero ya se encontraba listo y excitado. Gaara tomó aquella erección siendo guiado por Naruto y fuertemente empezó a masturbarlo.

_-Hazlo... con suavidad...- _Ordenó susurrándole a su oído, pero él no lo podía evitar, siempre que realizaba aquel acto con su propia persona aquella era la manera como le gustaba, rápido para que todo terminara _–Vamos... te enseñaré...- _Replicó suavemente mientras lo acostaba boca arriba en su propia cama, retiró con cuidado el boxer que los separaba para encontrarse con un emocionado Gaara.

Lo tomó con cuidado no sin antes pasar su lengua por su mano derecha para lubricarla todo lo que fuese posible, agarró con firmeza aquella erección pero al mismo tiempo con cuidado mientras empezó a contonear su mano de arriba hacía abajo provocándole una de las mejores masturbaciones que hubiese tenido en su vida. Se dirigió a su boca encontrándose con una lengua tan furtiva como la suya, ambas empezaban una lucha campal por demostrar quien le daba placer a quien, pero Naruto resultaba ser el vencedor al momento en que Gaara se separaba arqueando la espalda avisando del orgasmo tan intenso que estaba experimentando.

Todo su semen llenaba la mano derecha del rubio, ambos jadeaban, Gaara exhausto mientras que Naruto estaba aún más excitado que minutos anteriores, pero ahora el pelirrojo portaba una expresión de tristeza la cual desconcertaba al ojiazul que no dejó de notar aquella apatía.

_-Que sucede Gaara? No... te gustó?- _

_-Lo siento...- _Se disculpó sumamente avergonzado.

_-De qué?- _Preguntó de forma tan natural.

_-No.. quería terminar tan rápido...- _Le dio nuevamente un beso apasionado en su boca mientras el rubio colocaba de nuevo su mano en la erección del pelirrojo encontrándose que aun se hallaba tan erecto y duro al punto de hacerlo gemir.

_-No te preocupes... además... esto no termina aquí...- _

Sonrió con aquella risa maquiavélica que reflejaba sus pensamientos, se arrodilló en la cama, para luego indicarle al pelirrojo que adoptara la misma posición pero dándole la espalda, con cuidado se inclinó hasta su pantalón buscando la protección que siempre llevaba cada vez que salía de casa. Rompió la bolsita con sumo cuidado para luego colocarse el producto en su virilidad la cual estaba deseosa de arremeter en aquel orificio que al parecer pedía a gritos por él. Al estarse listo, llevó sus dedos a su boca para conseguir la lubricación que sabía que tanto le haría falta.

_-Eres... sabroso.. Gaara...- _Aceptó mientras sus papilas gustativas deleitaban los restos de sus jugos que quedaban en su mano derecha para luego empezar a introducirle un dedo en su interior.

Escuchó como gimió al entrar en su ser, sí... era demasiado estrecho, aquello podría resultar incómodo para ambos, por suerte y a pesar que era su primera con un hombre, no lo había sido con una mujer, era el mismo caso, primero tenía que relajarlo. Se apoyó mas sobre él dejándolo sentir un poco su erección al rozarlo en sus nalgas pero sin provocar ninguna penetración, no pudo evitar estremecerse, se sentía demasiado grande, ¿Cómo cabria en su interior una cosa semejante? Sus pensamientos eran nublados cuando sintió que nuevamente, comenzaba a masturbarlo aunque en esta ocasión un poco más rápido y salvaje que la vez anterior.

Tenía miedo de gritar y que todos supieran lo que estaba sucediendo en aquella habitación, no le quedó mas remedio que tomar una de sus almohadas y morderla hasta el cansancio, no se percataba que en aquellos instantes Naruto introducía otro de sus dedos confirmando que entre mujeres y hombres era la misma cosa, todo giraba en torno a la relajación, tal y como Konan se lo advertía en mas de una ocasión cuando ella quería experimentar el sexo anal con él.

La dilatación había sido perfecta, ahora simplemente le tocaría entrar. Dejó de masturbarlo para tomar sus caderas y así poderse ayudar mientras con su mano derecha tomaba su erección ayudándola a encontrar el camino hacía la intimidad de Gaara.

_-Due...le...- _Aceptó gimiendo el pelirrojo quien desprendía su boca de la pobre almohada.

_-No te preocupes... ya pasará...- _Trató de consolarlo mientras cambió un poco de posición, ahora era su mano izquierda la que ayudaba a su erección a entrar en aquella estrecha cavidad y su mano derecha tomaba la de él para llevársela hasta su propia virilidad _–Ven.. relájate Gaara... tómate tu solo... hazlo.. justo como yo te lo enseñé...- _Gaara comenzó a masturbarse, en realidad había sido una clase espectacular y justo como Naruto le decía, la relajación comenzó a llegar en aquel preciso instante, ocasión que aprovechaba para introducirse de un solo golpe.

_-Ohhhh Naruto...- _Gimió, pero esta vez no era de dolor, sino que de placer.

El vaivén era constante, tratando de subir la velocidad gradualmente, ambas manos estaban en sus caderas para ayudarle a cada empuje que daba. ¡Se sentía genial! Su cuerpo golpeando sus glúteos mientras que su compañero emitía pequeños gemidos pronunciando su nombre era algo que lo enloquecía. Ambos no soportaban más la excitación y estimulación del momento por lo que Gaara se derramaba en su propia mano mientras que Naruto llenaba el interior del chico aunque era obstaculizado por el preservativo que los protegía.

Ambos cayeron rendidos y sudados luego de aquel pasional encuentro.

Como quería quedarse dormido en aquella cómoda cama y con tan buena compañía pero era obvio que no lo podrían hacer. Se sentó en la orilla para poder acomodar sus ideas mientras se sobaba la cien con su mano izquierda. Su olfato no tardó en detectar los rastros de ambos llevándole una advertencia su cerebro.

_-Gaara...-_

_-Dime...- _

_-Esto... quedará entre nosotros dos...- _

Aquello le sorprendió sobremanera al chico de la arena, pero tenía razón, no era una relación que podían anunciar al mundo, además el tenía a su novia y no quería dañarla. Naruto recogió sus vestimentas para luego dirigirse al baño que se encontraba en la misma habitación, tiró en el inodoro lo único que podría delatarlos, el condón inservible pero que le servía minutos atrás.

Todo el fin de semana tuvieron encuentros los cuales eran más salvajes y cuidadosos. Gaara le confesaba antes de irse, que el día de la fiesta él le colocaba en su bebida una sustancia la cual provocaba su desinhibición de esa misma noche. Naruto ahora lo entendía todo, él no era así, por lo menos no con un chico. Se despidió dándole un beso en sus labios agradeciéndole por aquel fin de semana. Ambos prometieron que en cuanto pudieran se visitarían lo más que pudieran, sin embargo a Naruto aquello no le convenía, ¿una relación seria? No la andaba buscando por nada en el mundo ya fuese hombre o mujer.

Por lo que cada vez que podía se excusaba con Gaara, quien poco a poco fue entendiendo que él ya no significaba nada para Naruto más que una aventura de un fin de semana.

Desde 5 meses atrás cuando ya todo terminaba una guerra entre ambos chicos había sido declarada.

-.-.-.-.-

_-Eres un imbécil y un puto casanova... te odio Naruto Uzumaki!- _Reclamó por última vez mientras cortó la comunicación.

_-Si... soy un imbécil... jamás debí haberme enamorado instantáneamente de ti Gaara...- _Aceptó, aquellas palabras habían sido mas difíciles de pronunciar mas que cualquier otra. En realidad, luego de haberse jurado que se encontrarían otra vez, las llamadas entre ambos eran constantes inclusive tratando de tener 'sexo telefónico' pero al darse cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos prefería mejor echarlo todo por la borda.

Salió del baño por primera vez en su vida confundido a un punto que le reventaría la cabeza en cualquier instante.

_-Siempre lo sospeché... que ese rencor entre ustedes dos era porque sentías algo por Gaara, pero nunca me imaginé que también lo hubieses metido en tu cama...- _Alguien lo había escuchado, esa voz era endemoniadamente familiar, sintió que su corazón al igual que su cuerpo se paralizaban en aquel instante, de todas las personas que lo pudiesen haber estado espiando... ¡por qué! ¿Por qué era Sasuke el que precisamente lo descubría?


	5. Sexo sin pudor y lágrimas

Es increíble como me he sentido decepcionada por la audiencia de este fic, una de las razones para abandonarlo, pero más que todo que dejarlo es que la inspiración se me fuese a la m#%&$ pero no crean que me olvidé de él, así como le dije alguna vez a **La'Flor-de'la-Discordia** solamente es que me cuesta un poco especialmente por el enfoque que le doy, no es fácil poner a Naruto como un seductor y a Sasuke como un tonto egocéntrico enamorado, pero allí voy en la lucha.

Agradezco mucho a **La'Flor-de'la-Discordia**, no se si todavía continuará leyendo, espero que no desistas conmigo... también gracias a **Susana Mode** por su comentario pero sobre todo, le agradezco a **DanLRadcliffeW** por haberse convertido en mi editora de Naruto, gracias One chan!

Por cierto, les comento que he re-editado este fic, por lo que habrán pequeños cambios en los 4 capítulos anteriores...

Continuaré, no duden de ello, además mi one chan (DanLRadcliffeW) me obligará a continuar n_n trataré de actualizar por lo menos una vez cada mes... OK? Así que solo ténganme paciencia, que allí iré a paso de tortuga tratando de entregar algo mejorcito cada vez...

¿Y ahora que merezco? Aunque sea un review? Vamos! Denle de comer a la srita inspiración! Si? Espero les guste este capitulo, el cual viene... mmm.. con un "poquitín" de lemon... jejejeje

* * *

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 5:::  
Sexo sin pudor y lágrimas**

Su corazón dio un vuelco junto con su cabeza, ¿por qué tenía que haber sido precisamente Sasuke el que escuchara aquella conversación? Solo un pensamiento atravesó por su cabeza, tenía que emborracharse hasta perder el conocimiento y borrar de su mente aquello que había sucedido, aunque lo ideal sería emborrachar a Sasuke para que fuese el pelinegro quien olvidara lo que había escuchado, pero sabía a la perfección que eso era algo imposible. El silencio prevaleció en aquellos estáticos adolescentes, en realidad no tenía la cara de negar o afirmar aquello que el pelinegro le decía.

Se dio la media vuelta sin siquiera verlo, en realidad no lo podía hacer.

'**¿Por qué demonios aun no lo entiendes?'** pensó un poco rabioso en aquella oscuridad.

Sasuke salió de su escondite tratando de interceptarlo en cualquier lugar, sin embargo su velocidad era increíble y era difícil alcanzarlo, especialmente cuando tanta gente estúpida se le atravesaba en el camino. Si tenía que ser sincero (por lo menos con él mismo) podía aceptar que sus esperanzas de amor estaban enfocadas al rubio, intentaba aconsejarlo cada que tenía algún problema con la intención que se fijara un poco en él, pero por alguna razón que aún no entendía lo único que salía a relucir era la rivalidad entre ambos. Aquella noche trataría de emborracharse, perder el conocimiento, volcar por completo su personalidad y que por una vez en la vida fuese Naruto quien lo cuidara y no al contrario como siempre sucedía.

-.-.-.-.-

El rubio salió corriendo como ratón huyendo de alguna serpiente que lo veía como su cena. ¡Si! Era un mujeriego, un casanova, no le importaban los sentimientos profundos, solamente aquellos que podían traducirse en placer, no cambiaría, ¡no lo haría por nadie nunca más! Se acercó al bar y tomó un vaso doble de tequila seguida por la sal que estaba en su mano izquierda para terminar con una rodaja de limón, arrugó la cara y siguió el proceso dos veces mas.

Cogió su celular para mandar un mensaje:

'**nos vemos mañana en el campo, arreglaremos esto de una buena vez'**

Su corazón latía a mil por horas, ¿Por qué tenía que haber sentido una mejor conexión con Gaara que con cualquier mujer que hubiese estado anteriormente? Aquello era desesperante, por eso era precisamente que no quería enamorarse de nadie, mucho menos de un hombre. Además, ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke tenía que haberlo estado espiando? Esas y muchas cosas mas rondaban en su cabeza no dejando que se concentrara en nada a su alrededor.

'**No faltes entonces'** Respondía el mensaje Gaara.

Se alejó del bar para reunirse nuevamente con sus amigos Chouji y Shikamaru, de quienes casi nunca se separaba. El pasivo Nara le entregaba una lata cerveza ignorando que clase de alcohol había ingerido anteriormente.

_-Oye Narutoooo!- _Gritaba una molesta rubia que parecía tener un aura bastante amenazante.

_-Tsk... qué le hiciste a Ino, Naruto?- _Preguntó preocupación más que molesto Shikamaru.

_-YO? Sabes perfectamente que desde que es tu novia no me meto con ella!- _Aclaraba antes de ser apaleado por su amigo, era cierto, coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le ponía enfrente sin embargo si una chica tenía novio él nunca se inmiscuía como un tercero, claro el caso de Konan era algo muy especial.

_-Naruto Idiota! Qué le hiciste a Matsuri?- _Los 3 chicos se volvieron a ver, tanto Shikamaru y Chouji sabían que él se había retirado del grupo para irse a ver con ella, lo que significaba que algo pasaría, sin embargo el regreso tan rápido del rubio ponía en duda aquella suposición.

_-Es por eso?- _Preguntó con desgano tomando un sorbo de su cerveza _–Si es por eso, entonces puedes estar tranquila, que entre ella y yo no ha pasado nada...-_

_-Como que no ha pasado nada? Ella está llorando desconsoladamente! Algo le tuviste que haber hecho- _Chouji y Shikamaru simplemente observaban aquella pelea, meterse con una Ino tan disgustada era algo que nadie quería hacer mucho menos su novio.

_-Ino.. te digo que no le he hecho nada, recién acabo de descubrir que ella fue novia de Gaara, por eso...- _

_-EL QUÉ? Entonces... la despreciaste porque ya había tenido novio?- _Preguntó con asombro e indignación, Naruto abrió sus ojos que parecían ser un par de platos ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir decirle algo así? A él no le importaba si había tenido novio o no antes que él, lo que interesaba era quien había sido.

_-Oye Ino.. creo que no deberías de sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, yo no la he 'despreciado' como tu dices, simplemente no puedo tener nada con ella por el hecho que fue novia de Gaara... todos saben perfectamente que él y yo no nos llevamos y sumarle a nuestra pelea que empiezo a salir con su ex novia... pues.. no creo que le agrade...- _

_-Eres un idiota Naruto! A ella ya no le importa Gaara, todo terminó y...-_

_-Lo siento Ino... pero no cambiaré de parecer...- _Se retiró colocando sus manos en los bolsillos no sin antes dejar su lata de cerveza en una de las mesas que encontraba más cerca, los 3 chicos quedaron asombrados, Naruto siempre era jovial, fiestero, alegre, sin embargo ahora parecía que andaba con los ánimos por el suelo.

_-Oye Ino, dime.. qué sucede? Qué te traes entre manos?- _Preguntaba seriamente su novio.

_-Nada.. simplemente... yo... quería levantarle el ánimo...-_

_-Levantarle el ánimo? A que te refieres?- _

_-No te has dado cuenta..?- _El chico negó con su cabeza encogiendo sus hombros, era imposible tratar de adivinar los pensamientos de una chica y menos para un Nara que nunca se complicaría pensando en ello _–Naruto ya tiene mas de 3 meses de no estar saliendo con nadie...-_

Aquella confesión le impactaba a ambos, tanto Chouji como Shikamaru no se recordaban la última vez en que hubiese pasado tanto tiempo sin que él estuviera saliendo con alguien **'podría ser...' **una simple interrogante daba vuelta en la cabeza del Nara, pero luego lo disipó con un beso que le ofreció a su novia en su mejilla derecha lo cual la hacía sonrojar.

-.-.-.-.-

Caminó de un lado hacia otro en la mansión como si fuese un león preso en una jaula, no encontraba un lugar en donde se sintiese a gusto, para Sasuke el hecho de emborracharse hasta perder la conciencia era simplemente imposible.

_-Toma...- _Le ofrecía una lata de cerveza con una servilleta enrollada en ella.

_-Pensé que ya te habías ido Sai- _

_-No pude hacerlo, parecía que en cualquier momento caerías en pedazos y si haces alguna locura Itachi es capaz de matarme-_

Sai era alguien a quien Sasuke podía considerar como su amigo aunque nunca lo aceptara en voz alta. Era dos años mayor que él y estaba estudiando primer año de Universidad sin embargo a su corta edad era la mano derecha de Itachi, dos años antes para una fiesta de la empresa lo presentaba con Sasuke, desde entonces ambos forjaban una amistad. Pero a pesar del carácter anti social e introvertido de Sai, sin darse cuenta se convertió en "guardián protector" para Sasuke, por eso siempre estaba detrás de él vigilándolo y cuidándolo.

_-Vete, mañana tienes trabajo y yo no-_

_-No puedo dejarte aquí, ya te has tomado más de 5 cervezas y...-_

_-Acaso eres mi niñero Sai?- _Reclamó mientras el pálido pelinegro bajaba su cabeza en señal de obediencia.

_-Claro que no...-_

_-Entonces vete de una buena vez- _A Sai no le quedaba más remedio que acatar aquella orden, pero no importaba lo que fuese él seguiría cuidándolo como su ángel guardián.

-.-.-.-.-

La fiesta a las 3 de la madrugada seguía en su apogeo, pero dado al estado de embriaguez que el dueño de la casa empezaba a mostrar sus amigos decidieron terminarla por él. Ino se encontraba dormida en la parte trasera del auto de Shikamaru esperando a que éste y Chouji llegaran y la llevaran hasta su casa. Los dos chicos junto con Sasuke intentaban sacar hasta la última polilla de la mansión quedándose solo con el más problemático de todos.

_-¿Estás seguro que podrás con este tipo?- _Preguntaba dudoso Shikamaru ante la afirmación de Sasuke que él se quedaría con Naruto y lo llevaría hasta su habitación aunque sea a rastras.

_-No es primera vez que lo hago, además tu tienes que ir a dejar a Ino y Chouji, yo me quedaré a dormir aquí -_ Su conversación era interrumpida cuando un ebrio rubio pasaba correteando a tres lindas chicas que estaban en último de preparatoria.

_-Vamhos chicas... el yacusiii ehstá en el 3er piso...- _Gritaba mientras correteaba de una lado a otro de manera estúpida y vergonzosa.

_-Vamos usurantokachi! La fiesta terminó así que olvídate del 'jacuzzi'- _Regañaba el pelinegro a su rubio amigo.

_-Hazle caso a Sasuke kun...- _Aseguraba de manera coqueta una de las tres chicas _–otro día podrías enseñarnos ese famoso "jacuzzi" del que todas hablan tan bien...- _Dijo en doble sentido mientras las otras sonreían pícaramente, Chouji y Shikamaru se encargaban de sacarlas, sabían a la perfección que lo único que querían era explotar económicamente al anfitrión.

_-Vamos a dormir dobe...-_

_-¡¿A quién le llamas dobe.. eh teme...?-_

Naruto era inquieto, alegre y jovial; todos sabían eso y era precisamente lo que más le daba trabajo a Sasuke de controlar.

Faltaban diez minutos para las 4 de la mañana y finalmente todos salían mientras ellos dos entraban a la habitación del rubio. Sasuke siempre se quedaba a dormir luego de cualquier fiesta y aunque no hubiese alguna el pelinegro acostumbraba a quedarse los fines de semana, en otras ocasiones era a la inversa; era por eso y muchas cosas más que a los dos los conocían como los mejores amigos/rivales ya que juntos eran imposibles de vencer en cualquier actividad conjunta.

Su cuarto era inmenso, al final de él estaba un closet de unos tres metros de longitud, un equipo de sonido que podía reventarle los tímpanos a cualquiera excepto a ellos. Su cama era gigante con techo y cortinas incluidas y siento hijo único del Hokage no había limitaciones para él. Sasuke lo ayudaba a llegar hasta ella.

Naruto empezó a quitarse la ropa para solo quedar en ropa interior, aquello a Sasuke lo ponía de todos colores, no era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera pero... esa madrugada era especial, ambos estaban borrachos, el rubio más que él... si continuaba así era imposible que se pudiera contener.

_-Heyyy! Dobe! ¿No podrías hacer eso en el baño?-_

_-Yaaaa! Que escandaloso andas teme..- _reclamómientras intentaba caminar balanceándose de un lado a otro al punto de casi caerse al entrar a su baño personal, al ver aquello Sasuke lo tomó entre sus brazos rodeándolo desde atrás, ambos se sonrojaron por el contacto.

_-¿No sería mejor que te acostaras?- _Susurró suavemente en su oído logrando que cada bello del rubio se erizara.

_-No...- _Aceptó mientras se separaba _–lo mejor es darme una ducha.. no creo que quieras despertar con mi vómito a un lado- _

La confesión había sido de más, la cara de asco en Sasuke no se hizo esperar. Entró solo al baño casi huyendo del pelinegro, estaba seguro que si aquel contacto seguía no sabría como responder, ¿Por qué demonios solamente con el contacto de su piel rozando con la suya lo ponía a mil por horas? Había sido demasiada suerte el que no hubiese visto o sentido su amenazante erección sobresaliendo por su ropa interior.

Giró las perillas del baño para colocarlas a la temperatura deseada. Estaba rodeado de vidrio granizado blanco, era difícil ver algo por medio de ellos, lo que le brindaba la suficiente privacidad para poder descargar toda la frustración que sentía.

Sus manos recorrieron lentamente su piel mientras el agua jugaba con su cuerpo, su erección no podía estar más perfecta, sentir a Sasuke tan cerca lo calentaba como nunca antes lo sentía con nadie, ni siquiera con Gaara. Llegó hasta su miembro acariciándose lentamente. Imaginó que sus manos eran las del pelinegro, fuertes... grandes. Siguió masturbándose un poco más rápido mientras su respiración se volvía más rápida y cortada, imaginó como serían sus besos recorriendo su cuerpo y deteniéndose en cada uno de sus pezones, como sería el contacto de su lengua con su erección, como sería la sensación ante la succión de su boca mientras continuaba masajeándolo.

_-Sa... suke...- _Gimió inconscientemente.

_-No pensé que me habías sentido dobe- _Ciertamente Naruto no lo había sentido en lo absoluto, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz, su rostro se ponía tan rojo como un tomate maduro, era una fortuna que los vidrios les impidiesen cualquier visión ya que en aquel instante inventar alguna excusa era imposible para él. Detuvo su masaje aún conservando su erección, era demasiado tentador el tenerlo a unos pocos metros, 3 para ser exactos, por un momento logró pensar en invitarlo a pasar.. pero no.. Sasuke no era así.

_-Qué... haces...?- _Preguntó aún con su voz cortada y cansada, Sasuke lo atribuía a su embriaguez.

_-Solo lavándome los dientes.. oye.. por cierto dobe...-_

_-¿Todavía no terminas? ¿Será que ya no puedo darme una ducha tranquilamente?-_ Reclamó en forma de puchero y algo frustrado por no poder continuar con su tarea, pero tampoco haría un escándalo de una cosa tan insignificante, lo único que necesitaba era que él saliera para terminar con lo que había empezado, y estaba seguro que no duraría mucho más, el tener al pelinegro tan cerca lograba que su corazón se aceleraba aún más de lo que ya estaba.

_-Necesito revisar mi correo, mis padres dijeron que nos enviarían un mensaje, así que necesito que me des la clave-_ Exigió, **'por lo menos podrías pedirlo por favor'** dijo en voz baja mientras aún estaba bajo la corriente de agua caliente.

_-Es naru_uh15-_ Expresó en voz alta para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta cuando estaba siendo cerrada *Pero que demonios me pasa? Aún no lo supero?* pensó reprochándose mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración normal.

Agradeció al sentir como la puerta cerraba nuevamente para poder continuar con sus caricias, de pronto se encontró soñando despierto como el pelinegro le hacía un perfecto oral, casi podía sentir el contacto de su lengua y su boca; aquel sueño era demasiado para él. Terminó junto con un pequeño gemido dejando que el agua caliente se lo llevara todo por el drenaje.

_-Tengo... tengo que superarte teme...- _Aceptó tristemente para continuar con su baño.

-.-.-.-.-

Introdujo la clave en el computador y luego con rapidez dio inicio el sistema. Una foto de Sakura estando con ellos dos a cada lado era el fondo de pantalla, era increíble como se recordaba a la perfección de aquel día, había sido uno de los más memorables para él.

[Flash Back]

Era el inicio de primavera, faltaban solamente 15 días para el festival escolar de los enamorados, los tres tenían 13 años.

_-Oye Sasuke! Ahora le diré a Sakura lo que siento por ella! Estoy seguro que no me rechazará... he traído uno de los chocolates que a ella mas le encantan, se lo encargué a mi madre en una de sus visitas al extranjero-_ Le comentaba su amigo rubio emocionado mientras ambos iban caminando en la entrada del colegio, el pelinegro lucía inmutable como siempre, pero algo empezaba a molestarlo enormemente, ¿sería porque estaban entrando a la pubertad? Era una edad demasiado confusa, inclusive para él.

_-Entonces que haces aquí idiota? No deberías de estar con ella y no conmigo?- _El rubio sonrió de la forma mas infantil que pudo abriendo la boca a todas sus anchas y enseñando sus blancos dientes, su amigo tenía razón. Salió corriendo con toda su esperanza puesta en ese particular día.

No pudo evitar sentir un cierto desdejo de tristeza al ver como se retiraba su amigo...

_-Eres un idiota Naruto jamás verías lo que siento por ti, ni aunque de eso dependiera tu vida...- _Pensó tristemente al aceptar los sentimientos que tanto lo carcomían desde días atrás y que ni siquiera podía aceptar, pero en ese momento lo hacía aunque le doliera en lo mas profundo de su ser.

Al final del día todos los grupos se tomarían una foto para conmemorar el primer día de primavera, Naruto estaba feliz y Sakura lucía igual, sin embargo Sasuke sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lado.

[Fin del Flash Back]

Se torturaba pensando en qué podría haber pasado si alguna vez le hubiese confesado a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado desde la infancia, ¿Seguirían siendo amigos como lo eran hasta ahora si le hubiese confesado sus sentimientos? Pero había otra cosa que lo carcomía aún más desde lo más profundo de su ser... ¿Qué demonios tenía Gaara? ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido él? Quizás el espiarlo no había sido su mejor idea, ya que aquello le ponía otras más locas en su cabeza.

Naruto salió del cuarto de baño aún con el agua que caía de su rubia cabellera recorriendo sensualmente por su cuerpo, sus pectorales bien formados eran impecables, su piel morena era perfecta, pero sus ojos aún lucían rojos, la borrachera no se le pasaría así no más, especialmente luego de haber hecho combinación de todo tipo trago.

_-Recibiste.. el email de tus padres?- _

_-Si.. el domingo tendremos cena familiar-_

_-Woahhhh! Estarán todos los Uchiha juntos?- _Preguntó de forma irónica y juguetona mientras se le tiraba a su cuerpo abrazándolo por la espalda para intentar leer el correo. Sasuke llevaba un pantalón de dormir y una camisa en conjunto a diferencia de Naruto que solo tenía puesta la parte inferior y su pecho desnudo.

_-Al parecer hay ciertos asuntos que necesitan discutir con Itachi y conmigo- _Su familia era solo un grupo de 4 personas que se veían ocasionalmente, Itachi su hermano mayor era el que más pasaba en la casa junto con él, sin embargo por tener una agenda tan apretada sus horarios nunca coincidían.

_-Ya me aburrí! Vamos Sasuke... vamos a dormir...- _Reclamó haciendo un puchero mientras lo halaba hasta llegar a la cama, suspendiendo el ordenador.

El corazón de ambos empezó a latir tan fuertemente, que pensaron que el otro podría sentirlo. Se dieron vuelta quedando espalda con espalda, la oscuridad aún reinaba por toda la habitación, faltaba todavía una hora para el amanecer, por fortuna las cortinas negras y el cuarto pintado de azul oscuro evitaba que el sol se colara brindando siempre la frescura de la noche.

_-¿Correrás mañana?- _Preguntó el pelinegro, al parecer el sueño se le iba por completo al tener al rubio tan cerca.

_-Es lo más seguro... mañana apostaré el todo por el todo con Gaara... tal vez así nuestra disputa termine de una vez por todas-_

_-¿Cómo empezó?-_

_-Ya ni recuerdo...- _Confesó con una mentira. Obligando al pelinegro darse media vuelta.

_-Mírame- _Ordenó.

_-Serás estúpido o qué? Aunque me de la media vuelta sería imposible verte con la luz apagada-_

_-Naruto...- _Susurró suavemente al punto en que el rubio sintió como una corriente recorría su piel. Se dio la media vuelta y pudo ver aquellos ojos negros brillar en la oscuridad. Sintió como su miembro empezó a crecer poco a poco, ¿Por qué demonios se tenía que excitar de aquella manera solo con tenerlo tan cerca?

_-Ya... duérmete...- _Reclamó, era una fortuna que la oscuridad fuese su aliada, detestaría que Sasuke lo hubiese visto con sus mejillas ardientes cubiertas de color carmesí. El pelinegro no sabía como abordar el tema, quería reclamarle, quería gritarle que sabía lo de Gaara, pero algo lo detenía. Un pequeño silencio se interpuso entre ellos dos.

_-¿Por qué no quisiste cogerte a Matsuri? El que una mujer haya tenido novio nunca te ha detenido antes...-_ Preguntó sin remordimiento alguno pero con un poco de rabia en sus palabras.

_-Ya tengo suficientes problemas con Gaara como para aumentarle eso-_

_-Pero si él ya terminó con ella...-_

_-Puede ser que hayan terminado pero al parecer hay algunos sentimientos de por medio...-_

_-Y eso en que te afecta?-_

_-En esta ocasión es diferente... yo...-_

Sus palabras eran interrumpidas al sentir el suave contacto de los labios del pelinegro con los suyos, sintió como su lengua buscaba la de él, que instintivamente le daba la bienvenida. Luego de un par de segundos ambos jadeantes se separaban. Querían decir algo, pero era tan difícil el hacerlo ¿Cómo expresar tantos sentimientos en un par de palabras?

Naruto se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro quien rápidamente lo acogía entre sus brazos. La ropa estorbaba al igual que la sábana que los acobijaba ¿para que más calor si con el de ambos era suficiente? El rubio deslizó suavemente su mano hasta colarse por debajo del pantalón de dormir y la ropa interior del pelinegro, no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido al sentir el contacto de su mano en su creciente excitación.

Ni una palabra necesitaban para acoplarse con sus besos y caricias, las manos de ambos sabían que puntos tenían que recorrer exactamente para hacer gemir al otro. Naruto continuó masajeando la plena erección de Sasuke, se sentía excitante el tenerlo en sus manos, ¿Cuántas veces no había soñado con aquello? ¡Era imposible de resistir! La tentación era demasiado grande. Bajó lamiendo su pecho quitando desesperadamente lo que le quedaba de ropa, era demasiado difícil hacerlo en la oscuridad pero al parecer sus manos sabían que camino tenía que tomar. Se agachó para llegar hasta su intimidad y empezar a lamerlo con suavidad, la punta de su lengua rozó su hinchado miembro sacando un quedo gemido de placer

_-Na... ruto...- _Susurró entre dientes casi mordiéndose la lengua, su objetivo era que no lo pudiese escuchar, pero en aquellas situaciones el rubio tenía un oído supersónico incontrolable. Ese gemido lo volvía loco de la desbordante e incontrolable pasión que sentía, por lo que de un solo golpe se introducía todo su espesor logrando otro gemido pero más fuerte.

_-Esta noche... te haré gritar... teme...-_

_-Usu... ra... ton... kachi...- _Murmuró entre dientes enfurecido.

Su sonrisa maquiavélica se apoderaba una vez más de él, comenzó a mover con mayor rapidez su mano mientras su boca se encargaba también de darle el placer que Sasuke tanto deseaba, arqueó su espalda al sentir como la lengua del rubio jugaba con la punta de su miembro al mismo tiempo que empezaba a jugar en su interior con uno de sus dedos.

_-Eres... delicioso.. Sasuke...- _

_-Calla dobe...- _Intentó formular algunas palabras, pero su excitación se iba incrementando más y más, la boca de Naruto era fantástica y si no fuese por el dolor que empezaba a sentir en su interior debido a la dilatación provocada por sus dedos, comenzaba a pensar que aquello era fantástico.

Naruto estaba completamente excitado y era imposible para él resistirse aún más, continuó masturbándolo mientras subía por su pecho con pequeños besos y lamidas hasta llegar a sus pezones los cuales estaban tan erectos como ellos dos, sus bocas se encontraron nuevamente en una batalla campal saboreándose el uno al otro. El rubio exploró con tres dedos la cavidad del pelinegro quien gimió del dolor, pero estaba listo para él.

_-Vamos Sasuke.. relájate.. esto puede ser... tan bueno como nosotros queramos...- _Susurró a su oído mientras besaba desesperadamente su cuello.

_-Na.. ruto... hazlo.. con suavidad...- _Susurró aceptando por aquella ocasión ser el uke del rubio. Enrolló sus piernas en las caderas de su amante dándole el permiso que él tanto deseaba. Tomó una vez más aquel miembro deseoso por entrar y lo dirigió hasta la cavidad del pelinegro entrando poco a poco mientras los gemidos de placer y dolor se entremezclaban en la boca de Sasuke.

El rubio comenzó a moverse despacio al sentirse adentro de Sasuke, sus bocas se encontraban ferozmente saboreándose una vez más, los jadeos y gemidos eran incesantes, mientras Naruto le repetía una y otra vez más al pelinegro lo "rico" que se encontraba. Su lujuria lo llevó a penetrarlo aun más al momento de cambiar la posición y que Sasuke se encontrara de espaldas a él. Aquella era su favorita, no importaba si fuese hombre o mujer, él simplemente disfrutaba penetrando a su pareja mientras seguía masturbando escuchando los gemidos de él.

El estallido de ambos llegaba al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban su nombre, *–¡Naruto eres un dios del sexo!–* pensó en más de una ocasión el pelinegro dándole la razón a todos los chismes y comentarios que en más de alguna ocasión había escuchado sobre sus virtudes en la cama. Cayeron jadeantes y exhaustos uno al lado del otro, estaba completamente oscuro pero sus corazones guiaban el camino para encontrarse el uno al otro, los ojos de ambos brillaban llenos de exaltación y emoción, Sasuke estaba seguro de algo, amaba a Naruto con locura, al punto de haberse entregado a él a pesar de todos sus pensamientos ¿ser un maldito uke? Eso jamás se lo hubiese permitido en su vida, pero Naruto era un caso especial. El rubio comenzó a quedarse dormido mientras abrazaba a su nuevo amante pelinegro.

'**Mierda... otra vez... lo volví.. a hacer...'** Pensó preocupado al sentir como sus corazones se unían en un solo latir el cual comenzaba a disminuir _–No.. quiero perderte... __Sasuke...- _Dijo suavemente dejando desconcertado a su compañero ¿Por qué habría de perderlo si estaba junto a él amándolo?


	6. Blackout

**/Casanova Irremediable/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 6:::  
Blackout**

Ambos desnudos como Kami sama los traía al mundo, abrazados como dos enamorados. La primera impresión del pelinegro era de sorpresa entremezclado con angustia, ¿y ahora qué seguiría? Cogió su celular que estaba a un lado de la cama, la habitación aún conservaba la típica oscuridad que tanto le agradaba a ambos, por un momento sintió que su cabeza reventaría, pero estaba seguro que con alguna pastilla eso se le quitaría.

_-Las 12.48 pm..- _Susurró incrédulo, ¡no se levantaba a esa hora desde que tenía 5 años! Separó la mano de Naruto que caía sobre su pecho liberándose así de la prisión en la que lo tenía. Sintió como el rubio se dio vuelta al lado contrario abrazando a una de sus almohadas, ¡¿Cómo diablos podía seguir durmiendo a esas horas?

Se sentó con dificultad en el borde de la cama sosteniéndose la cabeza, en realidad todo le daba vueltas, su cuerpo estaba adolorido e increíblemente pegajoso, sintió como su rostro se calentó un poco, estaba consciente que un pequeño sonrojo estaba en ella; de algo estaba seguro, mataría al rubio por convertirlo en su uke. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, tenía que darse una ducha de inmediato.

Luego de 30 minutos de relajación bajo la caliente ducha, salía '_casi_' como nuevo, de no ser por el terrible dolor de sus caderas y la pequeña molestia en su cabeza, ese '_casi_' hubiese desaparecido por completo. Naruto seguía con Morfeo, era sorprendente todo lo que podía dormir. Atravesó la habitación con el mayor sigilo que pudo para no despertar a... en ese momento su mente se puso en blanco, ¿Qué eran ahora? ¿Seguirían siendo amigos para acostarse? ¿novios? ¿amantes? ¿o un revolcón de una sola noche? Sacudió su cabeza una y otra vez, tal parecía que ahora empezaba a actuar como mujer, lo cual era imperdonable para él. Salió al balcón admirando el majestuoso terreno en donde se encontraba la mansión.

_-Buen día Sasuke- _Saludaba desde el balcón contiguo al de Naruto el viejo mayordomo.

_-Buenos días Jiraiya san- _

_-Naruto continua en el país de los sueños, no es así?-_

_-Como cualquier fin de semana después de una noche de fiesta...-_

_-No le ofrezco un desayuno completo a la 1.30 pm, pero ¿le gustaría comer algunas tostadas mientras está listo el almuerzo? Así también podría traerle mi 'tónico' especial para levantar esos ánimos luego de una noche de parranda- _Sasuke agradecía mentalmente por aquella amabilidad, ya que en realidad moría de hambre y sobre todo con la resaca; la bebida especial de Jiraiya podía levantar a cualquier muerto de la tumba y era obvio que no la despreciaría en su estado.

_-Me parece bien, entonces estaré en el salón Kyubi- _Aceptó con la mayor amabilidad que pudo comportándose indiferente al mismo tiempo, lo que fuese que tuviese en la cabeza estaba seguro que no debía de involucrar a nadie más. El llamado "salón Kyubi" era un cuarto diseñado especialmente para Naruto, estaba en la planta baja de la mansión a unos cuantos metros de la entrada principal, pantalla plana de 56" con home theather, 2 consolas de diferentes juegos y su tradicional mesa japonesa, una vez más cualquiera podía darse cuenta de la fortuna que tenían sus padres y sobretodo de cuánto consentían a su único hijo.

Sasuke se acomodaba en aquel lugar sentándose con un poco de dificultad, odiaba al rubio por lograr que su cuerpo doliera como si mil clavos estuvieran martirizándolo, pero al mismo tiempo una sonrisa pasajera se posaba en su rostro, finalmente le había declarado su amor a Naruto, aunque... ¿era cierto del todo? Si intentaba recordar sobre la madrugada de ese día, en ningún momento decían algo que se pudiera interpretar como una declaración, quizás se estaba adelantando demasiado a los hechos.

Jiraiya entró para darle las tostadas y un jugo de naranja con zanahoria (y quien sabe con que más adentro!), ambos estaban seguros que Naruto no tardaría en llegar con una resaca que sentiría que el mundo se le venía encima asegurando que nunca más haría una combinación de licor como la de la noche anterior. Jiraiya guardaba un poco de su jugo especial "levanta muerto" para hacer regresar a Naruto desde el más allá.

El partido de futbol no podría haber estado menos interesante, pero al darle una vuelta completa a todos los canales el pelinegro se daba cuenta que no había otra cosa que ver. De pronto Jiraiya lo interrumpía trayéndole una noticia que no le agradaría en lo absoluto.

_-¿Podría hacerle una pregunta Sasuke?- _El chico asintió mientras tiraba el control remoto de la TV a un lado _–Naruto tiene una visita, ¿podría hacerla pasar aquí mientras lo traigo?-_

_-¿Quién es Jiraiya san?-_

_-Una chica llamada Matsuri- _Sasuke conservó su típica frialdad aunque sus entrañas se revolvían de la rabia que la nueva presa de Naruto le hacía sentir.

_-Que pase, total esta no es mi casa, es la de ese dobe borracho-_ Aceptó indiferente mientras tomaba una vez más el control remoto y descargaba su nerviosismo y rabia en las teclas.

La chica llevaba un vestido corto color blanco de hombros caídos, sobresalían 2 tirantes negros que realzaban sus hombros levemente, maquillada tenuemente y su cabello perfectamente peinado, llevaba una pequeña cartera blanca pasando en medio de su busto.

_-Buenas tardes... Sasuke kun...- _Saludó de manera tímida y cohibida haciendo que el chico se preguntara una vez más '**¿Qué le habrá visto a esta ostia'.**

_-¿Vienes a seguir rogando o ya eres la 'nueva' adquisición de Naruto?- _Ella no supo que responder, sabía la fama de Casanova que Naruto tenía, pero estaba segura que podía hacerlo cambiar.

_-No... bueno, este... yo...-_

_-Habla de una vez, ¿no estás en preparatoria ya? Pareciera que eres una niña de preescolar-_

_-Vamos Sasuke! No seas tan cruel...- _Apareció Naruto regañando a su mejor amigo por su comportamiento, no era algo que le extrañara pero aquellas palabras se escuchaban particularmente ofensivas _–Hola Matsuri, ¿Deseas algo de tomar?-_

_-No.. gracias Naruto...-_

_-Lo siento que no haya sillones en este salón, pero este es mi refugio personal, mis padres nunca pasan en casa y mi mayordomo diseñó este pequeña kotatsu* para hacer este rincón más familiar, pero si gustas podríamos irnos a otro lugar-_

_-¡GOOOOOLLLL!- _Gritó Sasuke interrumpiendo la conversación la cual en un momento parecía que Jiraiya aparecería con violines para amenizar el ambiente.

_-No, no te preocupes... aquí, es bastante acogedor-_

_-¡ARBITRO DE MIE...! ¡Maldito Ciego! ¡Ese era penal!-_

_-Yo solo venía a disculparme por lo de ayer...- _La chica estaba un poco cohibida por los constantes gritos de Sasuke, pero estaba determinada a continuar.

_-Ah... si es por eso es al contrario, yo nunca quise incomodarte de alguna manera...- _Ambos hicieron una pequeña pausa, Sasuke parecía que seguía hipnotizado por el partido de futbol que veía _–Ino... me dijo que estabas llorando-_

_-Yo... la verdad... es que me sentía algo frustrada...- _De pronto todos eran interrumpidos por Jiraiya.

_-Naruto, el almuerzo está servido en la terraza como es costumbre, ¿Pongo otro plato para la señorita?- _Preguntó el viejo amablemente.

_-Dudo mucho que Matsuri se quede- _Interrumpió Sasuke mientras se levantaba y tiraba el control remoto en uno de los cojines _–Creo que ella ya dijo lo que tenía que decir-_

_-¡SASUKE!- _Gritó regañando a su amigo, era cierto que la visita de Matsuri era inoportuna pero eso no le daba derecho a comportarse como un estúpido gruñón _-Discúlpalo Matsu, pero Sasuke siempre se despierta un poco gruñón luego de una resaca-_

_-No te preocupes Naruto... yo... no quería interrumpir nada...-_

_-No digas eso...- _Sonrió mientras llevaba su mano derecha despeinándose su cabellera _–Si gustas puedes quedarte a almorzar, la comida de Jiraiya es muy buena...-_

_-No... de hecho... ya almorcé con mi padre antes de venir aquí...- _En ese momento el silencio los invadía, Jiraiya observaba aquella pequeña confrontación esperando que Naruto confirmara o negara la orden que el pelinegro decía, Sasuke a la expectativa de saber que haría el rubio ¿la haría quedarse luego de lo que había pasado entre ellos dos? Mientras que Naruto y Matsuri se veían mutuamente de manera incómoda _–Bueno... solo quería decirte eso en persona... nos vemos...-_ Intentó despedirse casi corriendo a la salida, pero el chico salía detrás de ella, no podía dejarla así.

_-Matsuri!- _Gritó aunque eso no le detenía su paso, pero su condición física era mejor que la de cualquiera por lo que la alcanzaba en el pasillo afuera de la mansión tomándola por el brazo _–Espera Matsuri...!-_

_-Yo... no quería interrumpir nada Naruto... perdona...-_

_-Te dije que no lo hacías- _Nuevamente aquel silencio los volvía a invadir, ¿Qué podía decirle? No le quería hacer daño, pero en algunas ocasiones aquello es demasiado difícil _–Matsuri..._ _a pesar de lo que podamos sentir... yo... no puedo hacer nada... Gaara nunca me lo perdonaría...-_

_-Ya te dije que entre Gaara y yo no hay nada, terminamos hace un tiempo atrás-_

_-Pero por la conversación que sostuve con él ayer en la noche, creo que él no piensa de la misma manera...-_

_-¿Esta noche correrán verdad?- _A Naruto no se le hacía de lo más extraño que todos supieran que ellos tendrían una competencia, después de todo casi siempre iban apuestas involucradas y una carrera entre ambos llamaba mucho dinero de por medio.

_-Si, imagino que Ino te lo dijo, ¿verdad?- _Ella sonrió.

_-Hagamos una pequeña apuesta, ¿sí?- _

_-Generalmente no apuesto, prefiero mejor invertir el dinero en mi moto-_

_-No será de dinero...- _Sonrió pícaramente, Naruto lo interpretó al instante, sería más una apuesta de "poder", aquello le atraía aún más.

-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke esperaba pacientemente en el balcón que Jiraiya había acondicionado para tomar el almuerzo. Todo tipo de carnes adornaban una mesa contigua haciéndola de manera buffet además de varios acompañamientos. En su vaso estaba todavía la bebida revitalizante que el mayordomo les preparaba, tal vez aquel tónico también contenía algún polvo que lo hiciera olvidar especialmente aquellos sentimientos que le oprimian su corazón, ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorado de Naruto de aquella manera?

_-¿Por qué te comportas así teme? Matsu no ha hecho nada...- _Preguntaba el rubio mientras lo sacaba de su cavilación.

-_Te ves ridículo siguiéndola por todos lados, además ¿desde cuando la llamas asi?-_

_-No se que tienes, pero a veces tu actitud cansa- _Expresó exasperado al mismo tiempo que terminaba de llenar su plato de todos los exquisitos manjares que el chef preparaba con su dedicacion de siempre. Dio la media vuelta disponiendose a retirarse.

_-¿Qué haces?-_

_-Mientras tengas esa actitud tan molesta será mejor irme a comer a otro lado, no estoy con ganas de escuchar el sermón de siempre- _Todos sus amigos eran iguales, siempre lo regañaban por la manera en que se comportaba con las mujeres, pero ¿por qué tenía que tener la culpa si ellas eran inclusive las que lo buscaban? Era en verdad molesto en algunas ocasiones aquella cantaleta.

A Sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que comer solo en el balcón, **¿qué demonios me está pasando?** Se reprochaba una y otra vez al pensar la manera tan vergonzosa en que estaba actuando. Terminó de comer tranquilamente para luego agarrar su coche y marcharse de aquella mansión, se debatía entre si debía de asistir o no aquella noche a las carreras clandestinas que se producían en las afueras de la ciudad, en realidad no quería ver a ese estupido rubio, pero si se seguía comportando de aquella manera lo mejor era dejarse crecer el pelo, cambiar su ajuar completo y hacerse un cambio de sexo, porque la actitud de una mujer ya la estaba empezando a tener.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto estaba cansado, la cabeza le dolía y su estómago parecía estar en desacuerdo con toda la comida que había ingerido en su almuerzo, quizás eran síntomas de nerviosismo, pero lo mejor era pensar que eran consecuencias de la borrachera del día anterior. Su mente no lo dejaba en paz, sabía que algo malo habia hecho, pero sus recuerdos lo traicionaban.

Salió de su habitación tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas de como disculparse con su mejor amigo, pero la noticia llevada por su mayordomo que él se había retirado lo tomó por sorpresa suplicándole a su cerebro que le hiciera recordar en que se había equivocado.

Lo mejor que podía hacer aquella tarde era darse un baño caliente en la tina, estaba seguro que aquello lo relajaría al punto de recordarse algo que aparentemente su cerebro bloqueaba.

Se metió no sin antes dejar de fondo un disco de Coldplay. En realidad aquello era tan relajante que podía dormirse en un segundo.

Pensó en el dulce sabor a cereza que tenían los labios y el cuello de Matsuri, si, estaba seguro que si Gaara no los hubiese interrumpidos a esa hora era posible que ya se hubiese acostado con ella por lo menos tres veces. Recordó su pequeña discusion con el pelirrojo, reprochándose el haberse enamorado tan rápido de él, pero aun a esa época todavía era un inexperto, de pronto su mente lo transportó en un segundo recordando como al salir del cuarto de baño Sasuke lo estaba esperando para reclamarle luego de haber confirmado por los susurros que escuchaba que él y Gaara se habían acostado.

_-¡Siii! ¡Eso es... yo dije que me emborracharía hasta perder la conciencia!- _Gritó despavorido mientras se levantaba de un solo golpe dejando caer el agua de la bañera, aunque aquello en realidad no era para alegrarse por lo que nuevamente se sumergió empezando a hacer burbujas con su boca, el no recordar nada empezaba a ser deseperante para él.

-.-.-.-.-

Después de un tiempo salió de su habitación tratando de localizar a su fiel mayordomo que le salía al paso como si fuera una aparición de algún filme de terror, trató de disimular un poco el susto que se llevaba, lo cual pudo hacerlo a la perfección.

-¿_Sasuke no te dijo nada antes de irse?-_

_-¿Algo como qué?-_

_-No, nada en particular...- _¿Como podía decirlo? Había algo extraño en Sasuke, pero siendo su amigo el mismo tendría que interpretarlo sin que el otro tuviera que decir nada, ¡ahhh! Aquello empezaba a ser desesperante.

_-Por cierto Naruto, Sasuke dejó su ropa, por favor dígale que luego se la enviaremos- _Expresó mientras empezaba a caminar en sentido opuesto a donde el rubio se enconntraba.

_-¡Eh Jiraiya san! Yo podría llevarle esa ropa a Sasuke ahora mismo, asi no tendrías que molestar a alguien más-_

_-Lo siento Naruto, pero la lavandería no trabaja este día, así que tendremos que posponerlo hasta el lunes por la tarde-_

Aquello lo sacaba de quicios, ¿desde cuando necesitaba una excusa para ir a la casa de Sasuke? Sacó su moto y se dirigió a su casa, si algo le molestaba tendría que aclarárselo en aquel preciso instante, después de todo no era un adivino ni tampoco podía leer las mentes de los demás para saber que pasaba por su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Qué no tienes algún otro lugar a donde ir, eh Naruto?-_ Preguntaba molesto el Nara que estaba siendo invadido por sus amigos.

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué no te agrada mi compañía Shikamaru?-_ Preguntó mientras ponía una cara coqueta como si de una chica se tratara.

_-Pues preferiría estar con Ino que contigo...-_

_-Ahhh que malo eres Shikamaru, además Chouji también está aquí así que no le veo mayor problema- _Aseguró mientras seguía jugando en la consola de juegos del cuarto de su amigo. Shikamaru estaba sentado en su cama y Chouji simplemente los observaba sin poner mayor atención más que en la bolsa de patatas de la cual comía como si fuese la última en el mundo.

_-Oye Naruto...- _Interrumpía el gordito aún con papas en su boca _–Pero... en algo tiene razón Shikamaru, es extraño que estés aquí, generalmente los fines de semana siempre pasas junto a Sasuke- _El rubio no dejó de sentirse avergonzado, ¿era tan obvio? _–O será acaso... que... ¿se pelearon?- _Preguntó de manera inocente al mismo tiempo que comía sus deliciosas papas, en ese instante se escuchó un GAME OVER dándole a Naruto la terminación de su vida.

_-¡Pero como crees Chouji! ¡Ni que fuera mi novia o algo por el estilo!- _Gritó mientras sonreía de manera infantil.

_-Pues no sería de extrañarse, Sasuke tiene un carácter más delicado que cualquiera y con eso que te tiene que andar sirviendo de niñera cuando se te pasan los tragos, no sería raro que al día siguiente se levantara enojado contigo...- _De pronto al rubio se le vino una idea en la cabeza, ¡eso era! Sasuke estaba enojado porque quizás en la fiesta había tenido que ayudarlo, ¡claro! Cualquiera estaría enojado por eso.

_-Entonces, ayer hice algún espectáculo no?- _Preguntó con su cara sonrojada, especialmente porque todo lo que se refería al día de ayer se le borraba de la memoria.

-_Como cosa extraña... No, la verdad ayer te comportaste muy bien, lo único que querías hacer era emborracharte y lo lograste a la perfección- _Naruto empezó a recordar que en algún punto de la fiesta anduvo correteando como tonto con un par de chicas, pero por aquel comentario le daba la impresión que no se había concretado nada, sin embargo recordaba haber andado con los "ánimos" muy arriba, entonces ¿Cómo se había quitado las ganas?

_-Oye Naruto, ¿siempre correrás esta noche con Gaara?- _Interrumpía el pelinegro que se sentaba en la orilla de su cama para empezar a leer un mensaje que le llegaba a su celular, el rubio colocaba otro juego en la consola el cual era de peleas.

_-Uhh... ¡como corren los chismes...!-_

_-Cuando se trata de una competencia sabes que eso siempre será así, además una carrera entre tú y Gaara llama muchísimo la atención-_

_-Imagino que apostarás otra vez...-_

_-¡Claro! Además si gana Gaara obtendré mejores ganancias...- _Sonrió al decirlo mientras recibía una mirada amenazadora de su amigo ¿Cómo era posible que pudiese apostar en contra de él? Aunque en las apuestas las amistades no valían tanto sino que el que tuviese mejores posibilidades de ganar _–Oi Naruto, ¿la apuesta que hiciste con Matsuri san no crees que es demasiado?-_ Nuevamente se escuchaba como el juego cantaba su propia victoria tras que Naruto chocara contra un paredón para luego sonar "GAME OVER".

_-¡¿Pero cómo demonios sabes tú de la apuesta que hice con Matsu?- _Preguntósorprendido casi tirando el control del juego a un lado para acercársele, Chouji quien también estaba un poco sorprendido especialmente porque él no sabía nada calmaba sus dudas al momento en que Shikamaru le pasara su celular para que pudiese leer el último mensaje recibido.

_-Ino se a hecho buena amiga de Matsuri san y me lo acaba de decir en un mensaje... me sorprendió saber que aceptaste semejante apuesta...-_

_-Malditas mujeres...- _Masculló entre dientes para luego sentarse una vez más.

_-Oye Naruto- _Interrumpió sumamente asombrado Chouji _–Según entiendo, esto implicaría que tendrías que perder, no? ¿Estarás bien con ello?- _Se produjo un pequeño silencio, Naruto no decía nada.

_-Todavía no he decidido que haré...- _Aceptó luego de levantarse y de hacer una pequeña reflexión interna.

_-Entonces, ¿a quien demonios tengo que apostarle?- _Preguntó desesperado el pelinegro.

_-Quien sabe! Espero en la noche tener una mejor idea de lo que haré...- _

_-¿Te vas?-_

_-Si, quiero ir a descansar un rato para llegar a las 9 al campo, así que nos vemos chicos...-_

Esa apuesta seguía rondando en su cabeza, ¿estaría bien haberla hecho? Además, si Chouji y Shikamaru ya lo sabían por medio de Ino quería decir que Matsuri no se le había guardado solo para ella así como él, por ende era posible que llegara a los oídos de Gaara ¿Qué reacción tendría el pelirrojo? Y si... ¿también llegaba a los oídos de Sasuke? Se mordió la lengua enfurecido con él mismo, no era justo que una mujer lo llegara a abordar cuando aun estaba dormido y especialmente cuando aun se sentía un poco borracho del día de anterior, en esas condiciones si el premio era acostarse con ella de una u otra forma lo aceptaría. Lamentablemente la apuesta no era algo tan simple como eso... ¡Maldición! Tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones en lo que a relaciones amorosas se trataba.

-.-.-.-.-

Sin darse cuenta eran casi las 6 pm y él se encontraba parado en la puerta principal de la residencia de la familia Uchiha. Una cara de decepción se reflejaba en él al darse cuenta que con un solo pensamiento al pelinegro lo llevaba directamente hasta su domicilio. ¡Ya que más daba! Tocó el timbre el cual resonó en la mansión, no podía irse corriendo como si era un mocoso de 10 años, la puerta estaba siendo vigilada por 3 cámaras de seguridad las cuales estaban ubicadas en puntos estratégicos, lo cual hacía imposible que se retirara, sería una completa vergüenza si alguno de los sirvientes le contara a Sasuke que su amigo Naruto tocó el timbre y salió corriendo.

Una chica vestida con su traje de sirvienta, cabello negro largo agarrado en una coleta alta, tez morena y ojos café oscuros abría la puerta, la sorpresa era evidente en su rostro.

_-Buenas tardes Madoka chan!- _Saludaba completamente nervioso jugando con su rubia cabellera y mostrándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

–_Buenas... tardes... Naruto san...-_

_-¿Por qué la sorpresa? Es cierto que desde hace un tiempo no vengo a la casa... pero no creo que sea para tanto...- _Expresó sonriente sin entender la expresión en el rostro de la chica que quizás tenía unos 28 años, en realidad nunca le habían podido preguntar.

_-Es que... Sasuke sama no se encuentra en casa... y si usted está aquí imagino que es para buscarlo, no?- _Naruto quedó inmóvil, ahora que recordaba supuestamente Sasuke tendría que estar con él durante todo el fin de semana, ¿Qué excusa podría dar si lo estaba buscando cuando en realidad tendrían que estar juntos?

_-Bueno, en realidad... él... bueno... ah... salió un rato de la mansión y como no regresó pensé que tal vez habría venido a su casa a traer más ropa para el fin de semana, por eso vine a buscarlo aquí...- _¡Si! Eso era, mentir era la mejor opción antes de decir algo vergonzoso.

_-Entonces... ¿quiere decir que está perdido?- _Su gesto de sorpresa cambió radicalmente por uno de preocupación, y ¿qué pasaba si a Sasuke lo habían raptado? Ella como maid de la familia Uchiha tenía que informarles a sus superiores para que empezaran a tomar acciones.

_-No creo... además ya está demasiado grandecito como para perderse, no crees Madoka chan?-_

_-Pero... y ¿si... tuvo un accidente, o si lo raptaron o peor aún... si tuvo algún atentado? Algo le pudo haber pasado, debo de informarle al jefe de seguridad de las empresas Uchiha para que tomen las acciones del caso...- _Expresó al punto de derramar una lágrima de la preocupación que le provocaba el pensar que el pequeño heredero de la familia pudiese estar en peligro, a Naruto nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza el tener que lidiar con aquello. Tomó del brazo a la maid impidiéndole dar un paso más.

_-Espera Madoka chan...- _Le dijo bajando su cabeza.

_-Por favor Naruto san, suélteme, necesito informar de esto a...-_

_-¡Nada le ha pasado a ese Teme, Madoka chan!- _Gritó llamando la atención de la pelinegra _–Simplemente...- _Intentó decir algo frunciendo sus labios, pero las palabras eran difíciles de poderlas externar, ella cambió su expresión, ahora lo entendía.

_-Ya veo... ustedes dos se pelearon, ¿no es así?- _

_-No lo digas así, eso suena demasiado vergonzoso- _Aceptó con su rostro del color parecido a una manzana, ella sonrió pensando que ambos eran aún unos niños.

_-¿Sabe Naruto san? Casi siempre cuando Sasuke sama e Itachi sama tienen alguna pelea y él sale de la casa, se dirige a la casa de Sai kun, desde hace varios meses ellos han llevado una buena amistad- _Naruto cambió su semblante, era cierto que desde hacía tiempo atrás veía que ellos se mandaban mensajes, que siempre estaba en sus fiestas, pero nunca le había puesto mucha atención a aquello.

_-¿Tienes la dirección Madoka chan?- _Ella asintió. Entró a la casa y en un pequeño post-it le entregaba escrita la dirección exacta. Naruto tomó nuevamente su moto y se dirigió a aquel nuevo lugar, estaba dispuesto a averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de ese teme y arreglar su amistad.

* * *

Nota: hasta donde me recuerdo un kotatsu es una mesa al estilo japonés como la de la imagen: http: .com/wp-content/ uploads/2009/01/ 

Y bien...? Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero que no sea una total vasca. Gracias a mi one chan por editarme, ya que a veces me pierdo con tanto que quiero decir n_n*. El otro capitulo ya casi está listo, así que anímenme de publicarlo rápido, traerá mucho lemon... (aunque no del que esperan... así que no digo mas spoilers jejejeje)

**DanLRadcliffeW**, nechan! gracias por editarme, estaba teniendo varios errores, así que gracias una vez más y me hace muy feliz que te guste la historia... así que ni modo, ya te pasé al lado oscuro... jajajaja

**DarkPotterMalfoy**: siiiii, mucho tiempo, es que de veras que la inspiración se me va por completo, sabes? Tu eras de las únicas persona que me animaba a continuar, así que gracias por darme ese apoyo... No sabía que por eso habías cambiado el Nick, si me di cuenta porque de repente las historias me llegaban con otro nombre hasta que vi te lo habías cambiado, pero no supe la razón... Yo se, de veras que hasta yo tuve que volver a leer la historia para acordarme que quería poner, jejejeje pero ahora prometo publicar por lo menos una vez por mes... Siii.. Mi camino de regreso a ti, empecé a leerlo, pero en eso me entró la depre y ya no hice nada, pero te prometo leerte otra vez, tengo varias que quiero continuar... y no... no quiero tu ira amigo... jejejeje; así que por eso contesté... jajajajaa Cuidate y siempre continua esforzandote porque tus historias me gustan mucho.

**Kerky**: siiii! eso quería yo, que alguien entendiera mi afán de ponerle otra faceta a Naruto, no siempre la del rogón que anda detrás de sasuke, sino que muy al contrario. Siiiii ni te imaginas me cuesta un montón ponerlo así, de repente me pierdo y lo pongo como siempre, así que tengo que borrar y volver a empezar, así que gracias... no sabes cuanto ánimo me das! A pesar que dices que no eres buena para expresarte pero lo has hecho perfecto, no sabes como me has dado ánimos n_n Espero que hayas celebrado mucho con tu familia y espero que esta conti te agrade.

**TheRusso**: siiii de hecho me inspiré en esa película para poder hacer este capítulo (claro muy a mi estilo) puuuu quieres gore no? a ver si hago una matanza entonces... jajajaja noooo no se me dan esas cosas... jaajjaa Gracias por comentar y espero ahora no perderme tanto, además creo que este fic tendrá como 10 ó 12 capítulos a lo mucho, ya lo quiero ir terminando para continuar con otros proyectos también...

Gracias a cada un de los 4 que comentaron, de verdad que me subieron el ánimo.


	7. Konan

**/Casanova Irresistible/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 7:::  
Konan**

Su corazón latía repetidamente, parecía una niña enamorada en busca de su novio y eso lo martirizaba completamente. Finalmente daba con un complejo de apartamentos de lujos en donde se encontraba ubicado el de Sai, ¿Pero quién demonios era en realidad ese anémico, patético y anoréxico imbécil? No era que le tuviera celos pero, viendo en retrospectiva, le hartaba que anduviese como perro faldero siempre detrás de Sasuke.

Subió 4 pisos para encontrarse con el número 45-D, aquel lugar parecía de lujo, no uno que cualquiera pudiese costear, lo que significaba que de una u otra manera tenía alguna clase de patrimonio ya fuese suyo o de sus padres, ¿Por qué no le había prestado atención a Sasuke cuando hablaba de Sai? Error que enmendaría más adelante.

Tocó dos veces el timbre pero después de un minuto nadie abría. Escuchó que la música sonaba como si una banda estuviera adentro, así que optó por tocar tres veces más y golpear fuertemente dos veces la puerta, le alegró saber que Sasuke estaba bien, **'Maldita Madoka chan, ¿por qué tú si sabías a donde estaba y yo no?', **se reclamó enfurecido con él mismo, pero había algo que le opacaba su alegría, el ver salir al pelinegro solo en bóxer, sin camisa y aparentemente recién salido de la ducha le hacía pensar todo tipo de cosas, ¿podría ser que Sasuke tuviera otro tipo de relación con Sai?

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _Preguntó el pelinegro mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta.

_-Quería hablar contigo-_

_-Me hubieras llamado por teléfono, eso hubiese sido más fácil dobe- _

_-¡¿Qué es lo que te está molestando Teme?-_

_-¿En realidad no lo sabes?- _Preguntó de manera altanera.

_-Es obvio que si lo supiera no estuviera aquí preguntándotelo- _Sasuke negó con su cabeza viéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, en realidad estaba algo decepcionado _–Oye, si me porté mal el día de ayer lo siento... creo que bebí demasiado y...-_

_-¡¿En serio no te acuerdas qué demonios hiciste ayer?- _Preguntó mientras alzaba su voz y lo tomaba por el cuello de su camisa.

_-Lo... siento... Sasuke... yo... ayer... bebí demasiado y... sinceramente solo tengo algunos recuerdos... pero... no estoy seguro...-_

_-Eres un imbécil__- _Aceptó completamente decepcionado mientras se daba la media vuelta soltándolo de golpe -_No tienes nada que hacer aquí, así que será mejor si te regresas a tu casa, además... No creo que quieras decepcionar a tu 'Matsu', no?-_

_-No puedo decepcionarla cuando ni siquiera tengo algo con ella...-_

_-Oi Sasuke...- _Aparecía Sai como saliendo de la nada llevando dos cervezas en sus manos.

_-Ahora entiendo- _Dijo el rubio con perfecta claridad de enojo en su rostro _-No se te olvide llamar a tu casa para decirles que no estás en la mía, sería un problema si alguien llegase a buscarte o llamarte, no me gustaria mentirles...- _Al ver salir a Sai en la misma vestimenta que el Uchiha, algo en su interior se revolvía como si fuese una pelea callejera. El pelinegro no hacía nada por detenerlo, lo único por lo que optó era por ver como se iba de aquel lugar.

_-¿Estás seguro que lo dejarás ir así, pensando todo tipo de cosas?- _Preguntó al acercarse y cerrar la puerta de su propio apartamento, ya que parecía que aquella misión sería catalogada como imposible para el Uchiha.

_-No te metas en lo que no te importa Sai...- _Aquellas palabras sonoban tan amenazantes como el mismo orgullo Uchiha, acción que hizo que los pensamientos de Sai se transportaran aparentemente a otra dimensión, especialmente en el momento de sentir el tacto del chico cuando le arrebataba la cerveza de sus manos.

_-Entonces...- _Comenzaba a preguntar al momento de arrinconarlo contra la pared más cercana que se encontraba rodeándole su cuello con sus brazos _-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi apartamento tomando licor y semi desnudo frente a mi?- _Aquella pregunta era una que ni el mismo Sasuke podia responder, por lo menos no con sinceridad.

-.-.-.-.-

Iba enfurecido, encolerizado, rabioso, ¿Qué otros adjetivos podía ocuparse para describir su estado de ánimo? Triste, decepcionado, dolido y ¿Por qué no decirlo tambien? Celoso que ese patético Gasparín tuviese a Sasuke de esa manera, eso era algo que lo frustraba de manera que nunca pensó sentir, pero muy adentro de su corazón siempre pensaba que tal vez, si el mundo daba vuelta de alguna manera en que lo pudiese favorecer, tal vez, solo tal vez así Sasuke lo notaria.

Se detuvo en una esquina para sacar su celular, estaba demasiado distraido como para seguir conduciendo sin sentido alguno, y demasiado pensativo como para regresar a su casa y que le estallara la cabeza tras seguir imaginando que podría pasar aquella noche entre Sai y Sasuke, y ¿Si en realidad tenían algo? ¿Y si aquello no era una simple casualidad?

**"Si te encuentras solo/a y deseas tener muchos amigos envia *4621 y empieza a llenarte de amistades"**

Quizás estaba loco o solamente estaba pasando por alguna faceta de rebelión, aunque si eso hubiese comenzado un par de días atrás en realidad no se preocuparía tanto, pero después de más de 4 años de estar pensando en aquel teme y de convertirlo en fantasía cada vez que quería masturbarse, comenzaba a pensar que estaría muy lejos de ser una "faceta". De pronto aquellos pensamientos eran interrumpidos por el timbre de su celular.

_-Siempre me han divertido tus mensajes "en clave morse" Naruto, pero me alegra que aún te acuerdes de mi...- _Cada vez que alguno deseaba ponerse en contacto con el otro, y dada la peligrosidad de su infiel relación, se enviaban mensajes textos de tal manera que si alguien los leyese lo pudiese interpretar como un spam publicitario, y en aquel momento eso era lo único que al rubio se le ocurría.

_-Necesito verte Konan, ¿todavía te encuentras aquí en la Aldea o Pain ya te regresó a la Lluvia?- _

_-Él vendrá hasta pasado mañana junto con tus padres, así que tengo libre esta tarde, pero ven pronto, quiero salir con unos amigos más noche y no puedo cancelar-_

A los oídos del rubio aquello era una orden que debía de ser cumplida a la menor brevedad posible. Se aseguró de llevar por lo menos 3 preservativos en su cartera para luego emprender su viaje, eso era justamente lo que necesitaba; acostarse con alguien para olvidarse de ese maldito teme que muy probablemente se estaba revolcando con ese asqueroso de Sai.

Al cabo de 25 minutos, esquivando todo el tráfico como si estuviese huyendo de la Policía, llegaba a la casa de Konan. Ella vestía un pequeño short negro con una camisa lila de tirantes que dejaba ver sus redondos y perfectos senos, su trasero casi salía de la ínfima tela que apenas la cubría, ¿Cómo demonios Pain descuidaba a aquella diosa por andar en sus reuniones? Con solo verla se excitaba y su miembro junto con él, pero trataba de tranquilizarse al recordar las palabras de la mujer al ponerle en evidencia su inexperiencia.

Entró aún con su ceño fruncido y su rostro envuelto en preocupación, ¿Como se lo podía decir? **¡Hey Konan! Tengo ganas de sexo, ¿podrías complacerme para olvidarme de mis problemas? **

No era que antes necesitasen decirse algo, pero justo el día anterior acordaban que todo terminaba, debido a que ella se mudaría nuevamente a su aldea natal para que su marido pudiese continuar con su campaña de reelección. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia sin pedir permiso alguno. A ella le encantaba el origami y aparentemente tenía un talento nato muy bueno. Tenía diferentes figuras en un estante de madera con vidrio delgado en el que exponía sus mejores piezas, por alguna razón el rubio había quedado hipnotizado por aquel arte, ¿Cómo era que en las otras ocasiones que había estado en esa casa no se daba cuenta de la existencia de aquel mueble?

_-Hoy estás particularmente pensativo Naruto, ¿algo que te moleste?- _Preguntaba mientras se colocaba encima de él sentándose en su regazo comenzando a frotarse sensualmente provocándole una pequeña erección.

_-¿Desde cuando tienes ese mueble?- _Dijo casi sin pensarlo demasiado mientras ella empezaba a besarlo en el cuello pasándole su lengua hasta llegar a su lóbulo derecho.

_-Desde que nos mudamos...- _Respondió sin darle mayor importancia para quitarle la camisa mientras ella se paraba para remover el ínfimo short y quedarse solo con su hilo dental color negro, para luego volverse a colocar en su regazo y que ahora él la pudiese sentir con más intensidad.

_-Nun...ca... lo... habia... visto...- _Aseguró jadeante al comenzar a sentirse más caliente de lo normal. Al percibir que su erección iba creciendo Konan quitaba su camisa para luego continuar con su brassier, estaba segura que Naruto deseaba lamer sus senos y morder sus endurecidos pezones, cosa que hizo en ese mismo instante.

_-Ahhhh-_ Gimió al sentir el contacto de la lengua del rubio en su piel derritiéndose al momento en que él tomaba sus senos con sus manos para alzarlos y poderlos lamer para darle un mayor placer -_Es probable... que... ahora... veas las cosas desde otra... perspectiva...- _Expresó con dificultad y casi perdiendo el habla cuando sintió que la lengua del rubio daba giros en su pezón izquierdo, logrando que su corazón se agitara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Naruto hizo que se levantara un momento de su regazo mientras se quitaba su jeans, de esa manera su miembro encontraría un poco más de libertad para poder sentir la húmeda intimidad de ella, que ahora solo estaba siendo separada las delicadas telas.

_-Eso... creo que sería un... problema...- _Su miembro parecía que en cualquier momento tomaría vida propia e irrumpiría en la cálida cavidad de la mujer, especialmente en aquel instante cuando ella se quitaba su ropa interior y quedaba completamente desnuda sentada sobre él frotándose con aquella dura, gruesa y perfecta erección.

_-¿Por qué... sería un... problema?- _Continuó con el interrogatorio mientras sacaba el miembro de Naruto por la ranura del boxer para rozar la punta con su clítoris, sensación lograba que ambos se humedicieran aún más dando un gemido de placer.

_-Por... por... que... significaría que... podría estar... madurando...-_ Respondió con más dificultad que minutos anteriores, estaba al límite, no sabía cuánto tiempo más soportaría de no arremeter contra aquella entrada que pedía a gritos que la invadiera.

Pero no contaba con que Konan se encontraba mas excitada que él. Ella conocía a la perfección a Naruto y sabía que llevaría consigo algún preservativo y aunque le resultaba difícil estarle dando aquel perfecto oral pero no resistió el buscar en los bolsillos del pantalón del chico encontrando finalmente lo que tanto deseaba. Sacó con cuidado de no dañar el producto de su bolsita empacado al vacío, para luego comenzar a ponérselo lentamente mientras Naruto la miraba atónito, Konan siempre era la que lo detenía de toda acción arrebatada de su parte pero ahora era ella la que estaba siendo dominada por la desesperación de la excitación. El momento no se hizo esperar mas, ella se fue introduciendo lentamente toda aquella erección que la hacía gemir y alabándolo por su buen tamaño, para luego comenzar a mover magistralmente sus caderas.

Naruto comenzó a gemir mientras lamía los senos de la peliazul, pero no lograba sacar de su cabeza a Sasuke, por un momento imaginó que era el pelinegro el que estaba encima de él moviéndose con lujuria para exprimirle por completo. Su imaginación estaba dominándolo, al punto de tomarla por la cintura y levantarla con todas sus fuerzas para introducirle nuevamente con todas sus fuerzas su ensanchado miembro. De pie, sosteniendo el cuerpo de ella con sus manos en sus glúteos mientras Konan enredaba sus piernas en su cadera, era aún más difícil de hacerlo, pero la sensación que ambos tenían era de éxtasis completo, al punto que ella empezaba a gritar "**así** **Naruto, así!" **completamente extasiada.

Caminó un par de pasos con ella en esa misma posición hasta llegar a otro sillón en donde la dejaba caer gentilmente para luego decirle que se colocara de rodillas y de espaldas a él. Konan sonrió.

Cuando Naruto empezaba a acostarse con ella él no tomaba ninguna iniciativa y se dejaba ordenar de lo que ella pidiera, pero en esta ocasión parecía que se topaba con su obra maestra, pulida y perfecta.

Introdujo una vez más su excitado miembro, mientras sus testículos golpeaban una y otra vez sus glúteos, se apoyó más en su espalda logrando una mejor penetración y alcanzado los suaves y redondos senos de la peliazul. Ella gritaba y gemía, nunca antes se la había cogido de esa manera, porque aquello era algo que tenía que enfrentar, aquello no era "hacer el amor" simplemente era sexo.

Al ver la excitación de la mujer, Naruto no pudo resistir llevar sus dedos hasta su hinchado clítoris el cual empezaba a estimular más con cada embestida que le proporcionaba, sus gemidos iban incrementando al placer que le hacía sentir cada vez que la tocaba. Aquello era para perder la razón en un mar de lujuria, nunca, en todos sus años de matrimonio con Pain la había hecho sentir tan bien y aquel niño la estaba haciendo gritar y gemir una y otra vez de placer pidiendo cada vez más que sus embistes fuesen más fuertes y salvajes. Al incrementar la velocidad ninguno de los dos lograba soportar, alcanzado al mismo tiempo el orgasmo en el instante en que Naruto sacaba su miembro y retiraba el condón que los protegía para esparcir todo su semen en la espalda de la mujer. Invocaron a toda deidad que se les viniera a la cabeza agradeciendo y suplicando que aquello se pudiese volver a repetir. Konan quedó acostada boca abajo en el sillón mientras Naruto se colocaba en el que estaba enfrente, boca arriba viendo hacía el cielo falso. Algo había pasado aquella noche, Naruto parecía estar distante pero eso por alguna razón, le atraía aun más.

Konan sabía la perfección que aquello estaba mal, pero esa vez sería su última y quería aprovecharlo en todo sentido. Si él quería seguírsela tirando durante toda la noche, en realidad no le importaría, ese niño había mejorado considerablemente y quería explotarlo tanto como le fuese posible.

_-¿Qué te sucede Naruto? ¿Finalmente tienes mal de amores o tu conciencia te ataca?- _Preguntó casi en tono de burla mientras apoyaba su rostro en su brazo izquierdo dándose la media vuelta en el sillón para verlo directamente.

_-¡Ni que estuviera loco! Sabes que cuando uno se enamora siempre pierde y empezar con remordimientos a estas alturas sería una hipocresía de mi parte-_

_-Entonces, ¿Qué te sucede?- _

_-Nada... solo que...- _Hizo una pausa buscando algún reloj, encontrándose con la maldición del tiempo, ¿Por qué cuando uno desea que éste corra más rápido al parecer el Dios del Tiempo siempre tiene otro designios? Eran a penas las de 7 de la noche, todavía faltaban dos horas más para estar en el campo.

_-¿Es solo que, qué?-_

_-Ahora correré contra...- _Realizó una nueva pausa tratando de encontrar las palabras perfectas, ¿Cómo describir a Gaara? ¿Amigo, enemigo, ex amigo, ex amante? No, aquello último era demasiado vergonzoso como para decirlo en voz alta, aunque con Konan en realidad no tenían ningún secreto, ¡para qué tenerlo si de hecho lo de ellos ya lo era! Era redundar en lo mismo. Ella se levantaba de su sillón caminando desnuda por la estancia hasta llegar al comedor en donde se encontraba la refrigeradora. Abrió la puerta sacando una botella de agua pura, Naruto la había dejado con tanta sed que parecía que podía beberse 1 galón y aún no recuperar sus fuerzas.

_-Esta noche definitivamente estás demasiado extraño, antes eras un perico que no paraba de hablar, inclusive en algunas ocasiones te decía que tu boca debías de ocuparla en una mejor acción que decir tantas incoherencia y ¡mírate ahora! Ni siquiera puedes completar una frase- _¡Eso le pasaba por acostarse con niños! En algún momento tenía que lidiar con la estúpida pubertad, la adolescencia que tanto les dolía y asfixiaba a todos los padres, pero si él quería seguirse comportando como un niño, ¡que lo hiciera! Lo bueno es que esa vez sería la última, era su último sábado en Konoha, para el día lunes ella se encontraría en su natal Aldea de la Lluvia _-Pero igual, si no deseas hablar tampoco es mi problema, además...- _

De repente ella sentía como sus labios estaba siendo aprisionados por los de él, en un acto de auto reflejo se separaba instintivamente encontrándose con que nuevamente Naruto estaba totalmente excitado con una perfecta erección que la dejaba sin palabras.

_-¿No que querías más acción?-_

Preguntó sorprendiéndola completamente, definitivamente él no era el mismo con el que se había acostado durante los últimos meses, el rubio había cambiado y no sabía si era para mejorar o empeorar, de lo que si estaba segura es que sus movimientos y su arte de seducción habían mejorado en un 1000%. Sonrió, ¿Cómo iba a negarse con semejante erección apuntándola? Sería una tonta si lo hiciera.

Se acercó a él dejando la botella a un lado. Caminó coquetamente mientras se iba acercando para tomar su pene endurecido el cual estaba completamente segura que ahora se encontraba más grande y grueso que la última vez. Comenzó a masturbarlo mientras pasaba la punta de su lengua por su cuello, para luego bajar por su pecho y continuar hasta su estómago para irse a encontrar con su miembro que tanto deseaba metérselo en su boca, pero antes de lograr su cometido él la tomaba de los hombros levantándola, dejándola completamente confundida.

_-Quiero... probar... algo nuevo... Konan...- _Dijo con su voz entrecortada producto de su excitación.

_-¿Qué deseas Naruto?- _Preguntó sin dejarlo de masajear, pero él se separaba llevándola hasta la pared más cercana para apoyarla en ella. Recorrió su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos bajando lentamente, logrando que los pezones de Konan nuevamente se endurecieran de la excitación. Luego llevando su mano derecha rozó su espalda para luego llegar hasta la parte trasera de su cuello mientras la rodeaba recorriendo lentamente hasta llegar a sobar sus senos y acariciar suavemente sus pezones.

_-Quiero... hacértelo por atrás...- _Escupió su petición sin ningún rodeo, ella estaba sorprendida, ¿en realidad sería capaz de hacerlo? No era que nunca antes lo había hecho, pero no sabía que responder.

_-¿Por... atrás? ¿a qué viene esa petición?- _

_-Nunca antes te lo he hecho así, quiero ver... que se siente... contigo...- _Expresó mientras lamía su espalda con suavidad permitiendo distraerla solo un poco, para que no se diera cuenta de cómo sus dedos empezaban a bajar por su estómago para encontrarse con su clítoris y su cálida entrada. Sin previo aviso introdujo su dedo mayor mientras su anular se encargaba de invadir su interior, estaba húmeda y en ese momento comenzaba a jadear, ¡cómo adoraba la vitalidad que tenía el rubio!

_-Pero... hazlo... con cuidado... ¿si?- _Aceptó al mismo tiempo que emitía pequeños quejidos de placer. Al escuchar su aprobación, sacó aquel escurridizo dedo de su entrada para luego llevárselo hasta su propia boca, se acercó a su oído para afirmarle muy suavemente lo que ambos sabían.

_-Eres deliciosa Konan...- _

_-No digas... eso... es... demasiado... vergonzoso...- _Ella lo sabía, pero tener que escucharlo era muy diferente. Sin embargo aquello no duraba demasiado, ya que en ese segundo él introducía un dedo en su ano logrando que ella emitiera un quejido de dolor.

_-Eres... estrecha...- _

_-Lo sé... así que... hazlo con cuidado, por favor...- _

Se arrodilló llegando directamente a sus glúteos para luego lamer su entrada y dejar la saliva que tanto necesitaba para lograr la lubricación natural perfecta. Con aquello pudo introducir su segundo dedo, el cual a pesar del dolor que le provocaba segundos después el placer la empezaba a invadir. Aunque no quería decirlo, ni mucho menos admitirlo, después de un par de minutos de la estimulación de Naruto, comenzó a suplicar porque la invadiera, quería su miembro adentro de su ser, deseaba ser profanada por aquel rubio, que una vez más la hiciera gemir y gritar del placer. La petición no se hizo esperar ni un segundo más. Colocó un nuevo preservativo para luego introducirse lentamente, ella se agachó solo un poco para que la posición fuese más placentera y que él pudiese llegar hasta donde pudiese, solamente suplicaba que las paredes de su casa estuvieran hechas con los mejores materiales, porque en aquellos instantes sus manos resistirían el empuje y el movimiento de ambos.

Emitió un pequeño grito entre dolor y placer al sentir todo el diámetro y la longitud del rubio, pero su dolor desaparecía por completo al percibir como dos de los dedos del chico se introducían en su vagina logrando un doble placer en ella.

Sus embistes eran cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, él lo estaba disfrutando y aunque ella no lo quisiese aceptar, también lo hacía. Naruto recordó la sensación de estar adentro de alguien, de estar masturbando un miembro ensanchado por la excitación provocada, pero había sido diferente a la que alguna una vez tuvo con Gaara, ¿Cómo era posible? El pelirrojo había sido su única experiencia homosexual, ¿De quién podría haber sido esa otra sensación? Quizás su imaginación lo engañaba y le jugaba la peor pasada que podía tener, pero en ese instante logró tener un pequeño flashback del cual no estaba seguro si era realidad o un sueño más, recordó como se introducía en su pelinegro amigo arrebatándole su virginidad. Al recordar a Sasuke hizo que sus empujes fuese más rápidos y salvajes logrando estallar más fácilmente adentro de la peliazul, para su suerte ella también llegaba rápidamente a su orgasmo que dejaba completamente humedecida la mano del rubio.

Ambos cayeron casi desplomados en el suelo del comedor. Exhaustos y llenos de sudor solamente podían verse sin decirse una sola palabra. Naruto se levantó como pudo y aun cuando sus piernas temblaban por el ejercicio realizado, tomó entre sus brazos a Konan cargándola al estilo princesa hasta su habitación. La acostó suavemente en la cama realizando después la misma acción consigo mismo.

_-Lo... hiciste muy bien Naruto... ya... lo habías hecho antes, ¿verdad?- _Preguntó con suma curiosidad al acercarse y acurrucarse junto a él.

_-Si...- _Respondió secamente, con ella había aprendido a no decir más de lo que se le estaba preguntando, pero como buena mujer que era, ella necesitaba saber aún más.

_ -¿Chica... o... chico?-_

_-¿Importa?-_

_-¿A mí? No en realidad... pero si debería de importarte a ti...-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-Porque son tus sentimientos y no deberías de reprimírtelos- _No estaba con deseos de escuchar un sermón luego de aquella sesión tan fantástica de sexo sin pudor. Miró el reloj de la habitación y se dio cuenta que ahora Dios Tiempo se apiadaba de él. Las 8.20 pm.

_-Nos vemos Konan...- _Se despidió para luego darle un beso en la frente, ella había sido su maestra, ¡su mejor maestra! Y estaba seguro que nunca la olvidaría.

_-Es en serio Naruto... no podrás continuar siempre con tu estilo de vida, especialmente si tienes a alguien a quien amas y que de hecho podría corresponderte...-_

_-¿Corresponderme?- _Preguntó en forma retórica, sentándose nuevamente en la cama mientras apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos para luego pasarlas por su cabello _–Jamás... podría corresponderme... no... es su estilo...- _Aceptó derrotado mientras ella se levantaba para abrazarlo una vez más. Sintió como sus senos se apoyaron en su espalda, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones en ésta ocasión podía sentir como el abrazo lo liberaba de todos sus sentimientos reprimidos.

_-¿Le has preguntado acaso?-_

_-Nunca podría preguntarle una cosa tan embarazosa... "¿Te gusto?"- _Exclamó haciendo una imitación como si fuese una nena enamorada.

_-Nunca será embarazoso decir nuestros sentimientos, especialmente si sentimos que la otra persona podría llegar a querernos aunque sea un poco...-_

_-Me odia... me odia por ser un... mujeriego... un... maldito Casanova...- _Se reprochó por primera vez desde que tenía su estilo de vida.

_-Entonces cambia... si tanto amas a esa persona lo lograrás...-_

_-Ni aún así creo que podría ser correspondido...- _Afirmó derrotado mientras se levantaba dejándola sentada en la cama _–Gracias Konan por todo, por tus consejos, por tus enseñanzas y sobre todo por escucharme...-_

Ella no dijo nada, ya todo estaba sobre "la mesa", si él no quería tomar su último consejo no podía obligarlo. Vio como se retiró de la habitación que tantas veces los había escondido de su amor clandestino, y no sintió tristeza por verlo partir, al contrario, sintió que su corazón se destrozaba al pensar que quizás le había hecho daño al enseñarle cómo comportarse como un "Don Juan" sin importar los sentimientos, "_**el sexo es solo sexo, nunca dejes que nadie te domine por algo tan trivial como esto, si alguien desea hacerlo es tiempo de retirarte o cuando te des cuenta estarás en una prisión de la cual será difícil escapar**_" Recordó algunas de sus palabras, que quizás es ese momento y en cualquier otro no se aplicaban a otra persona más que a ella. Solo esperaba que el rubio no fuese infeliz y que muy al contrario de cualquier otro pudiese encontrar a aquella persona que lo hiciese ver estrellas de felicidad.

-.-.-.-.-

Naruto decidió ir un rato a su casa. Darse una ducha después de la increíble sesión con Konan parecía ser lo ideal.

Al caer el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo no podía evitar preguntarse ¿Había sido lo correcto cogerse de aquella manera a Konan? ¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo Sasuke con Sai? ¿Por qué cada vez que introducía su miembro en Konan la imagen de estarle haciendo el amor a Sasuke se le venía a la mente? ¿Tanto estaba deseando a aquel teme? ¿Cómo podía zafarse de la apuesta con Matsuri? ¿Qué le diría a Gaara cuando lo viera? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que lo atormentaban y si continuaba de aquella manera era seguro que la cabeza le explotaría y ya no podría hacer nada.

Después de 25 minutos salió como nuevo. Aquella noche le ganaría a Gaara y haría que Shikamaru ganara lo suficiente como para darle a Ino una muy buena sorpresa.

* * *

No se en realidad si les habrá gustado, ya que el lemon fue entre Konan y Naruto, pero siento que Naruto debe de tener algún error y además de esa manera empezar a tener "flashes" de lo que hizo y que no recuerda... además, sino, ¿a donde quedaría lo "casanova"? jajajaja. Así que háganme feliz ¿OK? Necesito sus comentarios para ver si sigue gustando o no... No crean que me olvido del fic, en mi vida pasan tantas cosas que nunca pensé experimentar y eso corta la inspiración un poco, pero si me dan comentarios me alegran... n_n

Por cierto, mil disculpas por haberme atrasado en subir este capitulo, el 8 ya está en proceso y ya le voy viendo final ya que no tiene mucha aceptación... así que espero recibir mas comentario para animarme a terminarlo más rápido y encontrarle cual será el final... n_n

**TheRusso**: jajajaja, "sexo desenfrenado con Sai" mmm... no sabes cuanto me tientas! No pongas ideas malas en mi cabeza jajajaja, gracias por tu comentario y espero te siga gustando la historia.

Gracias también a **sasukelovesnaruto, midori takahashi**, **kakashi-san** y a **KyokoUminika** por sus comentarios, no saben cuanto me animan a continuar con la historia...

También gracias a mi **nechan Dan** por ayudarme con la edición de este fic...

Saludos!

Kame.


	8. Conociendo su corazón

**/Casanova Irresistible/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 8:::  
Conociendo "su" corazón  
**

-.-.-.-.-

Eran pasadas las 9 de la noche y todos los que sabían de carrera de motos estaban en el campo esperando ansiosamente a que llegaran los competidores. Mientras tantos los más aficionados hacían sus propias competencias y mejorando sus técnicas de manejo.

_-Oye Matsu, ¿Qué harás cuando veas a Gaara y a Naruto?- _Preguntaba una impaciente rubia.

_-Pues... nada...- _Respondió un poco segura mientras tomaba un sorbo de la lata de su cerveza que sostenía en sus manos. Aquel lugar no era un restaurante, pero los chicos siempre se las ingeniaban para llevar todo tipo de cosas por ejemplo, siempre había cerveza, ya fuese de barril o en lata, cigarros, drogas y música como si se tratase de una disco.

_-¿En serio empezarás a salir con Naruto, Matsuri?- _Preguntó otra curiosa chica de cabello negro y moños altos.

_-Aún no lo sé Ten Ten, al parecer... él ya tiene a alguien más- _Aceptó tristemente.

_-¿Quién? ¿Naruto?- _Preguntó casi gritando la rubia mientras Matsuri asentía _–¡Estás loca Matsu! Naruto no tiene a nadie y si la tuviera ya estuviera en boca de todos-_

_-No te has puesto a pensar Ino, que tal vez... él... no quiere que nadie lo sepa- _Tanto Ten Ten como Ino se miraron extrañadas, ¡eso jamás pasaría porque era Naruto del que estaban hablando! Además Matsuri no conocía a Naruto como ellas lo hacían, sin embargo su conversación silenciosa era interrumpida por Chouji y Shikamaru quienes recién llegaban esperando que los protagonistas estuvieran listos para la carrera estelar, pero ninguno de los dos aparecía.

Shikamaru le enviaba un mensaje a Ino para que se reuniera con él en su auto, antes que empezara la carrera, él quería estar un rato a solas con su novia y no precisamente para hablar, sin embargo durante un par de minutos pudo alejar toda conversación de su cabeza entregándose por completo al placer con su novio, lastimosamente para ella no dejaba de pensar en la conversación con Ten Ten y Matsuri. Shikamaru al conocerla también sabía que algo le pasaba, mientras ella finalmente le soltaba toda la discusión sostenida entre ella, Ten Ten y Matsuri.

_-Oye Ino, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- _Ella asintió _–Si sabes qué clase de chico es Naruto, ¿Por qué deseas tanto que Matsuri san empiece a salir con él?- _Esa era la misma pregunta que ella se estaba haciendo minutos atrás, Matsuri le caía muy bien desde el primer día que llegaba a clases y congeniaban tanto que en poco tiempo se convirtió en su mejor amiga.

_-Porque... Naruto me cae muy bien, y se que su comportamiento solo es el resultado del rechazo que le hizo Sakura-cerda hace mucho tiempo atrás, por eso creo que... ¡no! Estoy segura que él desea amar tanto a alguien y ser correspondido, pero una chica que valga la pena y no una zorra cualquiera como las que se le acercan... y estoy segura que Matsu podría cambiarlo...- '_**¿Naruto desesperado por tener una relación?'** Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó por la mente de Shikamaru, pero no tenía el suficiente coraje para contradecir a su novia, o más bien, no deseaba hacerlo, prefería mejor darle un beso en la mejilla para luego salir del auto ya satisfecho por su estupenda novia, además, lo que Naruto hiciese con su vida no era algo que realmente le quitara el sueño.

-.-.-.-.-

Casi cerca de las 10 aparecía el rubio quien era rodeado por todas las personas que le extendían la mano como si de un ídolo se tratara.

_-¡Vaya! Ya era hora que el niño apareciera- _Salió reclamando entre la multitud Shikamaru quien siempre iba acompañado de su mejor amigo.

_-Lo siento...- _Aceptó disculpándose mientras llevaba su mano derecha para revolver su rubia caballera _–Tomé_ _una_ _ducha_ _y aparentemente me relajé tanto que me quedé dormido...-_

_-Aunque creo que tendrás que esperar un rato más, porque Gaara aún no ha venido- _Interrumpió Chouji que llevaba una bolsa de patatas y una cerveza en la mano.

_-Bueno, entonces creo que tendré que darme una vuelta para poderme distraer-_

Naruto empezó a recorrer el lugar que estaba repleto por conocidos y desconocidos que lo saludaban al pasar, no estaba del todo seguro porque era el ídolo de todos, uno podría ser porque era demasiado bueno en la moto, dos por sus destrezas en la cama (aunque esa solamente podría involucrar a las mujeres) ó tres por ser hijo del Hokage la máxima autoridad en toda la aldea y precisamente la persona que prohibía las carreras por lo que se consideraba al rubio el máximo precursor de la desobediencia.

Entre tantas personas pudo distinguir a una que le llamaba la atención, una chica que llevaba un pantalón negro muy ajustado que delineaba sus caderas y su trasero, una blusa rosa pálido floja pero que aún así dejaba ver su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello castaño brillaba como nunca antes lo había visto. Con una sola mirada ambos entendían que necesitaban verse. Se colaban entre la gente para finalmente encontrarse en un lugar apartado.

_-Hola Naruto... por un momento pensé que no vendrías...- _Saludó Matsuri tratando de acercarse a él y darle un beso en su mejilla.

_-Tuve un pequeño inconveniente, pero no podía dejar de asistir- _Aceptó sonriente _–Oye, ¿y Gaara no sabes a qué hora vendrá?- _Ella negó con su cabeza.

_-Hace un par de minutos hablé con Kankuro y al parecer no podían salir, pero dijo que iba a ver de que manera se las ingeniaban para que aunque fuese Gaara pudiese venir-_

_-Ahhh... ya veo...- _Respondió sin ganas mientras sacaba su celular del bolsillo, tenía la esperanza que Sasuke le hubiese enviado un mensaje diciéndole que estaría en la carrera, pero por más que buscaba no encontraba más que los viejos y ninguno relacionado con él.

_-Veo... que te aburro Naruto...- _Reprochó bajando su cabeza un poco decepcionada, él comprendió su error.

_-Perdona Matsu, quería ver si tenía algún mensaje, en realidad cuando me desperté solo lo tomé y me lo puse en el bolsillo sin verificar si tenía alguna llamada perdida o un mensaje- _

_-¿Quieres?- _Preguntó mientras levantaba su cerveza y se la ofrecía, dudó un poco puesto que no podía tener ningún error aquella noche pero al ver a la chica tan nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro decidió tomarla _–Oye Naruto... yo... quiero retractarme de la apuesta...- _

_-No te preocupes, imaginé que era demasiado para ti, aunque déjame decirte, me sorprendió que me la propusieras además...-_

_-¡NO! No eso...- _Dijo llamando la atención de todos los que estaban alrededor de ellos quienes empezaban a especular de que se trataría la conversación _–Ven... vamos...- _Le pidió mientras tomaba su mano.

_-¿A dónde? Aquí no hay ningún lugar en donde podamos hablar-_

_-Convencí a mi padre y me traje mi auto... está aquí cerca, así que hablemos allí adentro, así nadie nos podrá escuchar-_

A Naruto no le quedaba más remedio que acatar la solicitud de Matsuri, él iba siendo guiado por la chica quien siempre lo llevaba de su mano, su mano era suave y caliente, parecía tan delicada como el pétalo de una rosa, no pudo resistir el imaginarse cual sería el sabor de su piel, la calidez de su tacto rozando su cuerpo, lo que llevó a recordar una vez más la apuesta hecha un par de horas atrás.

[Flashback]

_-Hagamos una pequeña apuesta, ¿sí?- _

_-Generalmente no apuesto, prefiero mejor invertir el dinero en mi moto-_

_-No será de dinero...- _Sonrió pícaramente, Naruto lo interpretó al instante, sería más una apuesta de "poder", aquello le atraía aún más _–Entonces, ¿Qué propones?_

_-Dicen... que eres un Casanova ¿no?- _El chico solamente se echó a reír _–Pero yo se... que tú... quieres algo más...- _Tartamudeaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, era difícil poder expresar lo que sentía, especialmente el tenerlo tan cerca _–Es decir... yo se que puedes cambiar Naruto...-_

_-¿Cambiar?-_

_-Si, por eso... si tú pierdes contra Gaara empezarás a salir como mi novio formal, pero si ganas me acostaré contigo sin tener ninguna responsabilidad de relación-_

_-Oye Matsuri... no crees que... ¿eso es demasiado para ti?- _Preguntó dudoso, si hubiese sido otra chica lo hubiese apostado con seguridad inclusive le hubiese aumentado algo como '**si gano, tú y otra amiga se acostarán conmigo**' pero ella, Matsuri tenía algo que lo hacía dudar, era como 'esa chica no es para jugar'.

_-¿Sabes? Perdí mi virginidad con Gaara y no he estado con otro más que con él... después de terminar con él he tenido la curiosidad de lo que se sentirá estar con...- _Ella dudó en continuar hablando.

_-¿De estar con alguien más?- _Ella sonrió, no quería sonar como una zorra cualquiera, pero finalmente aceptó asintiendo con su cabeza _–¿Sabes que Gaara nunca a podido ganarme verdad?- _

_-Lo he escuchado...-_

_-¿Aún así deseas continuar?-_

_-Si... cuando hago una apuesta y pongo mi palabra en ello, nunca me retracto- _Afirmó con toda la seguridad que pudo, algo en su estómago en ese instante quiso salir, pero se prometía que no le demostraría sus nervios al rubio.

Se estiró un poco para darle un pequeño beso en sus labios para luego salir corriendo de la inmensa propiedad.

[Fin del Flashback]

Matsuri llevaba de la mano al rubio lo cual no dejaba de provocar comentarios y miradas entre los adolescentes que les seguían el paso, pero aquello a ninguno de los dos les importaba.

Finalmente llegaban al auto de la chica, un Volkswagen beattle convertible en color rosa completamente polarizado. Sin pensarlo mucho ambos se metían al vehículo y aunque la parte trasera no era tan amplia ambos lograban acomodarse de tal manera que sus piernas casi quedaban entrelazadas rozándose el uno con el otro provando diferentes sensaciones en ambos cuerpos.

_-Naruto... yo... quería decirte...-_ ¡Cómo se odiaba a si misma por parecer tan insegura frente al rubio!

_-No te preocupes Matsu, no tienes que forzarte a nada-_

_-En realidad no es que me esté forzando... es solo que... no sé como decirte esto... pero...- _Naruto empezaba a imaginarse todo tipo de situaciones que ella le pudiese plantear, pero una era la que rondaba en su cabeza ¿Se trataría de Gaara? ¿Le habría pedido que regresaran? O peor aún, de tanto insistir Matsuri sobre regresar con el pelirrojo, este finalmente le confesaba que en realidad sentía algo por el rubio diciéndole lo que pasaba meses atrás entre ellos dos y ¿Si Matsuri lo sabía? Significaba que Ino podría saberlo, ella se lo diría a Ten-Ten y a Shikamaru, él a Chouji y así al final todos sus amigos se enterarían lo que había pasado entre ellos dos, Sasuke... Sasuke se daría cuenta y confirmaría que Gaara y él habían tenido una relación, corta pero relación al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuál sería su reacción? ¿Lo odiaría? ¿Lo repudiaría? ¿Lo despreciaría? ¡Ahhh! Aquello era lo que más lo enfurecía más que cualquier otra cosa, ¿Por qué Sasuke tenía que gobernar sus pensamientos? Quería tenerlo enfrente para reclamarle el porqué siempre estaba en su cabeza, necesitaba golpearlo hasta el cansancio o mejor aún, tumbarlo en un cama mientras sus miembros se ensanchaban al sentir el contacto de sus caricias, sus manos tocando cada parte de su cuerpo, su lengua lamiendo cada poro de su cuerpo, acariciar su suave cabellera negra, darle un beso apasionado mientras se quitaban el oxígeno, para luego introducir su intimidad en su boca para darle suaves masajes con su lengua para ver como se retorcía de placer mientras... ¡¿Qué demonios se estaba imaginando? Solo con pensar de tener en aquella posición a ese maldito teme, su cuerpo le provocaba una erección _–¿Naruto...?- _Le llamó la atención la chica al ver que no le respondía lo que le preguntaba.

_-Lo siento Matsuri... pero, al escucharte hablar solamente me pude imaginar si tú regresabas con Gaara-_

_-¿Regresar con Gaara? No sé... a que viene eso en nuestra conversación Naruto...- _Sabía que su excusa había sido mala pero nunca pensó que tanto, por suerte el sonido de una llamada entrante en el celular de Matsuri lo salvaba de tener que dar otra estúpida excusa y explicarle el porqué no estaba prestándole ninguna atención _–Hola...- _Respondía de manera familiar _–Si, estoy acá – _Con aquello podía deducir que no era Ino o Ten-Ten la que le llamaba, pero ¿Quién podía ser en realidad? _–No te preocupes, papá me dejó traer el auto- _Además era alguien conocido y de hecho que se preocupaba por su seguridad _–Si, ya lo sé... además no tienes que preocuparte ya te lo dije, solamente me he tomado media cerveza y ya no quiero más y sabes que cuando tomo una decisión no me retracto- _Aseguró ya fastidiada ante la insistencia que quizás estaba ejerciendo la otra persona al indicarle que tuviera cuidado al manejar regreso a su casa _-¿Tú vendrás acá?- _Preguntó casi al instante, en realidad no podía ser Gaara porque de serlo la pregunta habría sido diferente _-¿A qué horas vendrás?-_ Entonces, ¿Quién era? Sabía que Matsuri no tenía hermanos, así que esa posibilidad quedaba fuera del contexto _–mmm... ya veo, bueno, ten cuidado con eso ¿si? Sabes que podrías salir lastimado- _Respondió ella mirando un tanto nerviosa al rubio, ahora él estaba mas confundido que nunca _–Si llegas a venir, me avisas ¿eh? Y gracias Sai-onichan, te quiero mucho- _¡¿SAI-ONICHAN? Ese maldito anoréxico, pálido, perro faldero de Sasuke era... ¿familiar de Matsuri?

_-¿Sai es pariente tuyo Matsuri?- _Preguntó desconcertado al instante en el que vio como ella cortaba la llamada, su semblante se debatía entre enojo y sorpresa, pero sobre todo una rabia tan incontrolable que no la podía describir.

_-Si, Sai es mi primo, es hijo de la única hermana de mi papá- _

_-¿Ese idiota tiene familia?-_ Preguntó de manera retórica más para él que para ella.

_-En algún momento todos tenemos familia, siento mucho que Sai no sea de tu agrado Naruto...-_

_-No, en realidad no es que no sea de mi agrado, quizás... nunca lo he tratado...-_

_-No te preocupes Naruto, no tienes porque disimularlo conmigo, se a la perfección que Sai no te cae muy bien, pero ¿sabes cÓmo es que lo sé?- _El negó con su cabeza mientras ella se acercaba peligrosamente rozando más sus piernas con las de él _-Se que sientes celos de Sai-_

_-Sentir... ¿Celos? ¿De que podría tener celos de él?- _Preguntó un tanto nervioso mientras Matsuri iba acercandose más hasta llegar a sentarse en sus piernas tratando de acariciar con su pelvis la erección que empezaba a hacerse evidente.

_-En estos momentos Sasuke está en la casa con mi primo, segun se, los dos han estado juntos desde muy temprano- _El semblante de Naruto cambió por completo, sus nervios se habían esfumado, inclusive podía sentir como se transportaba a otro lugar casi ignorando el hecho que la chica ahora estaba completamente sentada en sus piernas, ¿Habría pasado algo entre esos dos?

_-¿Qué haces Matsuri? Pensé que querías retractarte de la apuesta- _Preguntó con suma curiosidad regresando a la realidad al sentir como ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas.

_-Asi es, pero lo hago más por ti que por mi-_

_-¿A qué te refieres?-_

_-A que estoy segura que si enfocas todos tus sentimientos en esa persona que tanto te gusta podrías cambiar y llegarle a amar como nunca antes lo has hecho, y si de casualidad Gaara ganara la apuesta tu tendrías que cumplirla y tal vez con eso... yo te estaría obligando a algo que no deseas- _Ella no dejaba de estar en sus piernas y aunque el auto era demasiado pequeño para los dos, finalmente lograban colocarse en una posicion más aceptable y cómoda en la cual ambos podian sentir como sus sexos rozaban.

_-Matsuri...- _Suspiró al sentir como aquella erección se iba endureciendo y creciendo aún más, ella lo estaba tentando demasiado, en realidad desde que la había visto le llamaba mucho la atención, pero todas las consecuencias que podía traer el acostarse con ella lo detenían _-¿Estás... segura... de querer hacer... esto?- _Preguntó con suma dificultad ya que su cerebro empezaba a quedarse sin sangre para agruparse en un solo lugar.

_-Si, estoy segura de esto... Naruto... ¿tú no lo estás?- _Preguntó mientras lo miraba con ternura y tristeza parando por completo su vaivén.

_-Ya te lo dije antes Matsuri, eres una chica muy linda, me gustas y me atraes mucho; pero...-_

_-Pero, ¿Qué? ¿Todavía tienes dudas acerca de Gaara?-_

_-Así es...-_

_-Quiero que todas tus dudas se despejen de una buena vez...- _Afirmó para luego comenzar a besarlo de manera apasionada, él no pudo resistir más y comenzó a acariciar sus glúteos, para acomodar las caderas de la chica en una mejor posición en que ella pudiera sentir su erección por encima de sus ropas.

Naruto no podía dejar de agradecer mentalmente que ella estuviese usando un jeans, porque de haber sido alguna falda o el vestido tan provocativo con el que la había visto horas atrás en su casa, no hubiese tenido ningún pudor en levantárselo para luego quitarle su ropa interior y empezar a tener el mejor sexo que ella hubiese podido recibir.

Sus lenguas se masajeaban mutuamente buscando profundidades inalcanzables mientras Matsuri empezaba a sentir un hormigueo en su vientre lo cual lograba volverla loca sin dejar de sentir como las manos de Naruto delineaban desenfrenadamente sus glúteos, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos trataban de encontrar el camino hacia su intimidad. Al lograr encontrar su entrada por encima de su ropa ella no pudo evitar gemir y humedecer su ropa interior al sentir aquel contacto, pero había algo más que el rubio deseaba hacer, quería saborear sus senos, que su lengua dibujara círculos en cada uno de sus pezones para escuchar como ella suplicaba porque pasara a más.

La agarró de sus caderas para ayudarla con el movimiento y que la estimulación en sus intimidades fuera más placentera. Poco a poco fue subiendo por su espalda con las puntas de sus dedos hasta llegar a la parte trasera de su brassier, justo en ese instante su celular empezaba a vibrar en la bolsa de su pantalón. ¡Cómo odió aquel maldito aparato, de no haber sido por esa interrupción en ese momento estaría saboreando sus senos!

_-¿Tienes... que... responder...?- _Intentó formular su pregunta con tanta dificultad, ya que sus labios no se separaban.

_-Es... un mensaje...- _Expresó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo el inoportuno aparato para luego pasarlo por su intimidad para que ella pudiese sentir su vibración, aquello no dejó de agradarle a la chica, **"Naruto, eres todo un pervertido..." **pensó sin lograrlo expresar.

_-¿Quién... es?- _

_-Gaara... ya está aquí... quiere que empecemos de una vez con la apuesta- _Expresó cambiando su semblante _-Al parecer perdieron un rato a sus guardaespaldas pero no podrá quedarse mucho tiempo-_

_-¿Entonces?- _Preguntó impaciente separándose de él, para ver directamente a sus ojos azules que empezaban a volverse loca.

_-Necesitamos ir...-_

_-Esta bien...- _Aceptó resignada al bajarse de sus piernas y sentarse a un lado de él. Se acomodó su cabello para luego restregarse el rostro con sus manos y así poder regresar a la realidad. Se acercó al chico para darle un beso en la mejilla derecha _–Recuerda, la apuesta... queda cancelada, así que cualquier cosa que decidas después de la carrera estaré dispuesta a escucharla- _Aseguró mientras pasaba su mano rozando su dura erección logrando que Naruto casi pusiera en blanco sus ojos al sentir su tacto _–Si gustas, puedes quedarte un rato más Naruto...-_

El chico entendió, el salir del auto con aquel bulto el cual estaba siendo apretado por su pantalón, sería demasiado obvio para cualquiera; asintió al escuchar la propuesta y aceptarla. Vio como Matsuri salía del vehículo para luego permitirse emitir un sonoro suspiro al estar seguro que ella no lo pudiese escuchar. No sabia en que momento, pero la situación se le estaba saliendo de control, debía de admitirlo, era él quien estaba fuera de control... como hubiese querido no haberse enterado de nada de la noche anterior y seguir con aquella laguna mental, había estado con Konan toda la tarde y aún así su apetito sexual no disminuía en lo absoluto, lo peor era que sabía a que se debía... Sasuke... '**¡Maldito teme!' **Exclamó para empezar a mandar un mensaje de texto a Gaara.

[Flashback]

Estaba desnudo en su cama tirado boca arriba viendo su celular el cual sostenía con su mano derecha... había pasado la tarde teniendo sexo con Konan y aún así necesitaba más, pero sabía a la perfección que aunque pasara con ella toda su vida esa ansiedad no se calmaría. Tiró a un lado de su cama el aparato para darse media vuelta y cerrar sus ojos. Su cama, sus almohadas, su sábana y todo lo que estaba en todo su habitación aún conservaban el olor de Sasuke. Ese aroma lo relajaba y lo continuaba excitando.

Sin darse cuenta poco a poco se quedó dormido para empezar a soñar, pero no uno cualquiera sino un flash back de lo que sucedía esa misma madrugada con Sasuke. Se despertó agitado y sorprendido sentándose de un solo golpe, no estaba del todo seguro si aquello había sido un simple sueño o si en realidad había sucedido, aquello más parecía una memoria perdida en donde el alcohol era el culpable del recuerdo, pero ¿Cómo averiguarlo? ¿Preguntarle a Sasuke? Aunque si miraba en retrospectiva y trataba de hacer una mejor memoria todavía podía escuchar aquella pregunta en tono de reclamo que Sasuke le hacía en la casa de Sai "**¡¿En serio no te acuerdas qué demonios hiciste ayer?**"; si podía basarse en aquel tono empleado, eso le indicaba que Sasuke estaba realmente molesto y podría ser por dos probabilidades: la primera porque quizás pensaba que convenientemente se había olvidado de lo que pasaba en la madrugada entre ellos dos o la segunda porque ahora lo detestaba por haberlo convertido en su amante, pero ¿Cuál podría ser la correcta?

Tomó su celular viendo que faltaban 15 minutos para las 9 '**nadie nunca es puntual'**, pensó para excusarse. Escribió un mensaje de texto dudando varias veces en como tenía que ir redactado, borrando a cada instante lo escrito, ya que nada le sonaba políticamente correcto.

_-Sasuke, perdona, acabo de recordarlo todo. ¿Podríamos hablar?- _¿Y Ahora que era? ¿Una nena implorando por su caballero después de haber hecho el amor?

_-Oye teme, ¿Qué tal te sientes? ¿Te duele el cuerpo?- _¡No! Esa frase era más improbable que la anterior, estaba seguro que si Sasuke leía algo así lo podría moler a golpes.

_-Teme, sabes como soy, no era mi intención olvidar, así que porque no hablamos de lo que pasó...- _Aunque no sonaba tan mal, aún la cursilería seguía saliendo al escribir.

_-Sasuke-Teme, necesitamos hablar, te veo en el lugar de siempre a las 11-_ No lo siguió pensando más y decidió presionar la tecla "send" y que respondiera lo que tuviese que responder. A los pocos segundos su celular vibraba indicándole de la entrada de un nuevo mensaje.

_-¡Dobe!- _¿Qué clase de respuesta era aquella? ¿Significaba que iría o que mejor se muriera?

Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas, si Sasuke lo aceptaba significaría que sus sentimientos finalmente serían correspondidos, pero entonces... su mente quedó en blanco... si Sasuke en realidad lo aceptaba quería decir que ¿Empezarían a salir? ¿No tener sexo con nadie más solo con él y promulgar ante todos su homosexualidad? Estaba a punto de terminar de vestirse cuando ese pensamiento rodeó toda su cabeza regresándolo a la cama para sentarse de un solo golpe, sabía que a pesar que todos se opusieran ante una relación con el dobe ese, pero al final lo terminarían aceptando, pero... '**¿no tener sexo con nadie más solo con él?'**Eso era precisamente lo que hacía que su cuerpo se helara a punto de congelarse.

Ya eran las 9 de la noche, inclusive aunque saliera a esa hora siempre llegaría tarde, pero si Shikamaru no le había enviado un mensaje significaba que ni él ni Gaara estaban presentes en el campo, todavía tenía tiempo.

Manejando como piloto automático, se dirigió inconscientemente a la casa de Sai, estaba seguro que Sasuke todavía estaría allí.

Subió las gradas del primero y segundo piso, para el tercero su corazón estaba latiendo como loco a punto de salirse de su pecho, al empezar el cuarto se detuvo apretando fuertemente el pasamano, no sabía si su imaginación lo estaba traicionando o si en realidad estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado los gritos pasionales de alguien y si se ponía a analizarlos detenidamente, sonaban justamente como los que Sasuke le brindaba esa misma madrugada, ¿Sería... que... él y Sai...? ¡No! Ni siquiera podía completar esa oración en sus pensamientos. Retrocedió 3 gradas para volverse a detener, su sangre hervía y en ese momento podía entender los celos que quizás el pelinegro sentía con Matsuri, le revolvía el estómago el pensar que en ese preciso instante Sasuke y Sai estuvieran teniendo un sexo tan desenfrenado cuando esa misma madrugada ese teme había sido suyo sin lograrlo recordar al despertar.

**-Todo es mi culpa...- **

Aceptó resignado para darse la media vuelta y salir hacia el campo. Si Sasuke quería estar en la cama de Sai no era su problema, esa era la decisión del pelinegro y la respetaría.

Después de casi 30 minutos llegaba alrededor de las 10. Todos los saludaban mientras les brindaba una sonrisa. Su mente estaba en otro lugar, su corazón solamente gritaba que tenía que aceptar sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke y dejar de sufrir de una vez por todas.

[Fin del Flashback]

Aún se mantenía en el auto de Matsuri, tenía que despejar su mente para bajar aquella erección que tanto pesar y dolor le provocaba, aunque sabía que solo existía una manera de quitarse aquellas ganas, pero era demasiado pervertido el ejecutarla en el auto de ella. Para su fortuna al parecer Gaara andaba con el peor humor del mundo y estaba decidido a mandarle todo tipo de mensajes para bajar aquella "ansiedad".

**-¿Estás con Matsuri verdad? Maldito zorro...**

**-En realidad no, ¿ya estás aquí? ¿Empezamos?**

**-Si, pero antes quiero hablar contigo en el viejo edificio. Si estás con ella, me las vas a pagar... por ningún motivo quiero que te acuestes con ella también**

**-¿Tan inseguro eres de tu virilidad?**

**-¡Baka!**

**-Si quieres, podríamos dejar que ella decida.**

Naruto comenzó a reírse por su último mensaje, ¿Hacer un trío con Gaara y Matsuri? Sería de lo más interesante, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, de lo contrario nunca saldría del auto.

5 minutos después salía finalmente para encontrarse en un viejo edificio que estaba cerca del campo de carrera. Gaara lucía siempre con su cara de pocos amigos, ¿ahora que tendría que decirle? Ya estaba cansado de todos sus reclamos y ya no sabía que decirle para que aquello se terminara.

_-¿Y ahora qué quieres Gaara?_- Preguntó fastidiado el rubio.

_-Quiero decirte que voy a regresar con Matsuri-_

_-Bien por ti...- _Lo felicitó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

_-Dicen que tú y ella ya se acostaron-_

_-También dicen que Santa Claus existe y le lleva regalos a todos lo niños-_

_-Uzu...maki...- _Dijo con furia en su rostro.

_-Desde ayer que supe que ella había sido tu novia le he dicho claramente que no quiero involucrarme, ya las cosas están suficientemente tensas entre tú y yo para agregarle que ande detrás de tu ex, así que no te preocupes por eso-_

_-Entonces, ¿Qué hacías en el auto con Matsuri?-_

_-Conversar...-_

_-¿Quieres que me trague ese cuento?-_

_-Podrías tragarte otra cosa, pero nos regresaría a la misma posición de meses atrás- _Sonrió con picardía evitando un golpe que intentaba darle el pelirrojo _–¡Ya basta!- _Reclamó enojado por primera vez _–Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no tengo nada con Matsuri, en estos momentos no tengo interés en ella- _Le confirmó una vez más mientras tiraba la mirada hacia otro lado, en realidad ahora su objetivo ya ni él mismo lo tenía claro.

_-Siempre cumples tus apuestas, ¿NO?- '_**¿Apuestas?' **Pensó un poco preocupado, ¿sería que Matsuri habría dicho algo?

_-Claro, si la apuesta es buena, la acepto y entrego mi palabra en ello y si ni siquiera puedes cumplir con ella significa que no tienes honor, ¿Quieres apostar algo?-_

_-Así es... Si gano, te olvidarás por completo de Matsuri y como veo que tienes influencia en ella, me ayudarás a convencerla que regrese a la Arena- _Naruto Asintió.

_-Me parece justo pero, ¿y si yo gano, qué pasará?-_

_-Di lo que tú quieras...-_

_-¿Lo que yo quiera?- _Pensó con picardía recorriendo con su mirada cada parte del cuerpo del pelirrojo para luego colocarse detrás de él y susurrarle al oído _–Si gano, te olvidarás por completo lo que sucedió entre nosotros dos y nunca más lo volverás a mencionar, ni siquiera si escuchas cualquier tipo rumor, ¿estás de acuerdo?-_

El pelirrojo asintió para luego estrecharle su mano, ambos tenían un acuerdo, una apuesta en lo que lo arriesgarían el todo por el todo. Si Naruto llegase a ganar, sería un punto a favor el cual aprovecharía para declararle el amor que sentía hacia a Sasuke, si llegase a perder continuaría con su vida como si entre el pelinegro y él no hubiese pasado nada.

* * *

Bueno, si... yo sé... otra vez me demoré... cosas que me han pasado en mi vida y que traté de afrontarlas de mejor manera, pero eso mismo hizo que mis ánimos decayeran, pero allí tengo a mi one chan (DanLRadcliffeW) que me da animos..! gracias nechan...

Bueno, sin más... mil gracias a ti nechan por tu comentario, también a sasukelovesnaruto, sensitive emotions y sobre todo a Susana Mode... chica... me has animado tanto con tu comentario, que espero tener pronto el capi 9...

Espero este les guste y les saque de algunas dudas...

Gracias a las que comentario y a las que me dieron como FAV, espero se animen a comentar también, porque ese es mi aliciente para continuar... Feliz domingo!


	9. Apuestas

**/Casanova Irresistible/  
**Por: Kame

**:::Capitulo 9:::  
Apuestas**

Naruto no podía verse más feliz, inclusive a algunos les parecía que brillaba como si de un astro se tratase, algo adentro de su ser sentía que ardía luego de aquel encuentro con Gaara, ¿Sería que finalmente se libraría de los reclamos del pelirrojo?

Llegó hasta donde estaban todos sus amigos, con tal sonrisa que lograba que sus dientes resplandecieran como si el sol lo iluminase directamente.

_-Uhhh... Veo que finalmente pudiste conseguir lo que tramabas desde un principio, Naruto- _Sentenció Chouji refiriéndose a su nueva conquista.

_-Si te refieres a Matsuri, te equivocas... Ella es la ex de Gaara y no quiero complicar las cosas, así que esta noche lo único que necesito es concentrarme para poder ganar a como de lugar-_

_-¿Parece que tienes una apuesta, no?-_ Preguntó Shikamaru quien votaba la colilla del cigarro que se extinguía, Naruto sonrió.

_-Puede ser... Puede ser...- _Trató de confirmar sin exponer nada en lo absoluto, mientras los que lo rodeaban intentaban escuchar lo que podría decir, pero al mismo tiempo se iban haciendo a un lado para darle paso a alguien especial.

_-Así que ahora vas por nueva "presa", ¿eh?-_ Sasuke estaba allí detrás de él, inclusive podía sentir como su respiración llegaba hasta su cuello a pesar de estar a un par de metros de él. Odiaba como lo conocía, especialmente que supiera todo de él, cada apuesta que hacía, cada mujer con la que se acostaba y aunque esperaba equivocarse, en esas palabras se sentía como reflejaba el odio por el rubio, ¿sería que se estaba volviendo paranoico?

_-Vaya, vaya... hasta que al fin decides presentarte Sasuke, ¿tan malo te dejó la resaca de ayer que no podías ni aparecerte más temprano?- _Reclamó de manera juguetona Shikamaru mientras contaba el dinero que todos le daban de las apuestas.

_-No fue la resaca...- _Aseguró mientras nadie entendía una sola palabra de lo que estaba hablando, su actitud siempre era de altanería, "**un Uchiha siempre será lo mejor de la sociedad**" repetía cada integrante del clan; pero en esa noche había algo especial en él, parecía que tiraba rayos y estaba en vuelto en un aura de fuego y maldad, claro eso era para Shikamaru recordando sus preciados juego de videos. Naruto se dio la media vuelta perdiendo por completo la sonrisa de minutos atrás, ambos se miraron fijamente tratando de ver quien tenía el poder.

_-¿Por qué tan enojado? ¿Sai te hizo algo malo?- _Preguntó con cizaña, Sasuke no respondió frunciendo sus ojos, los demás no entendían que sucedía por lo que hacían lo de siempre: ignorarlos.

_-Oye Sasuke...-_ Cambió la conversación Shikamaru _-¿Y ahora cuánto apostarás?-_ Preguntó mientras movía como un abanico todos los billetes que llevaba en su mano.

_-Ahora espero ganar una fortuna... Apostaré a favor de Gaara-_ Todos quedaron boquiabiertos casi con sus ojos desorbitados, esa era la primera vez que él apostaba en contra de Naruto. De pronto aparecía Matsuri tratando de abrirse paso junto con Ino y Ten-Ten.

_-¡OH..! Sasuke-kun, que alegría encontrarte, Sai-onichan dice que en unos minutos estará de regreso, solo fue a encontrar un mejor puesto para su auto- _No hizo ningún gesto, Naruto miró a Sasuke de forma lasciva para darse la media vuelta, además no era de su interés lo que hiciera su perro faldero por él.

_-¿Alguien ha visto al mapache?-_ Preguntó de forma despectiva refiriendose a Gaara.

_-¡Oi! Ten mas respeto Naruto...-_ Salió dentro de todos Kankuro protegiendo a su hermano menor.

_-No te preocupes Kankuro, este zorro se tragará sus palabras esta noche cuando admita quien es el mejor-_

_-¡Ja! Claro que admitiré quien es el mejor, aunque creo que sería demasiado egocéntrico de mi parte que dijera que yo lo soy-_ Exclamó burlándose del pelirrojo.

_-Vaya, vaya niños...-_ Interrumpió Ino apartándolos con sus manos _-Dejen de pelear como preescolares y mejor demuestren lo que todos queremos ver... ¡Una buena carrera!- _

Ante aquella petición todos los presentes gritaban ovacionando el acto, a ambos no les quedaba más remedio que aceptar que el reto empezaría en ese mismo instante. Estaban en la meta de salida siendo dirigidos por Shikamaru que dictaba las reglas, mientras que Matsuri iba siendo colocada por sus amigas enmedio de los dos con un pañuelo en su mano.

_-Bien... Darán una vuelta por todo el complejo, seis curvas en total, tres de ida, tres de regreso, cuatro obstáculos y mucha tierra suelta en el camino, nada de cascos, ni protecciones; será descalificado el que haga trampa y automáticamente ganará el otro, si alguno se cae o se resbala les recomiendo que se levanten rápido y continúen con la competencia, hay 20 personas monitoreando con sus celulares todo el camino así que si alguno hace trampa lo sabremos, ¿enterados?-_ Ambos asistieron mientras acomodaban sus motos encendiéndolas y demostrando la furia de sus motores que gritaban por ser el ganador de aquella apuesta de honor _-¿Están listos?-_ Gritó una vez más, pero en esta ocasión era todo el público que gritaba un estrenduoso "**SI**".

Shikamaru se apartó dejando a Matsuri que diera el banderillazo de salida.

La chica levantaba el pañuelo hasta donde los brazos les daban, Naruto y Gaara se encontraban en posición de partida acelerando una y otra vez esperando que la prenda cayera al suelo, finalmente Matsuri la soltaba y al momento de tocar tierra ambos salían disparados dejando una estela de humo y polvo.

_-¿Estas seguro de esto, Sasuke?-_ Preguntaba Sai acercándose lentamente hacia él, mientras todos los demas estaban completamente enfocados en la carrera.

_-No me importa lo que haga ese dobe...-_ Sentenció molesto.

_-Entonces, seré tu distracción cuando y cuánto lo desees-_

_-Haz lo que quieras, después de todo para eso te paga mi hermano, ¿no? Siempre ha creído que yo aún necesito niñera-_ Aquellas hirientes palabras colaban entre sus oídos, era una suerte que desde muy pequeño aprendía a no dejarse llevar por las palabras de los demás haciendo siempre su voluntad.

Sasuke no deseaba ponerle más atención de la debida a Sai ya que sus ojos estaban clavados en la carrera, si... Había apostado en contra del rubio por primera vez y podía experimentar esa mirada de odio que le calaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser, aunque en su interior realizaba la apuesta de su vida, si Naruto perdía lo dejaría en paz continuando aparentar ser su amigo fiel olvidando lo que pasaba la madrugada anterior, sin embargo si Gaara perdía no dejaría que aquello solo quedara en un black out de una borrachera, no era su estilo, ¡Definitivamente no lo era! Ya que había algo en su interior que ya no podía ser callado ni aunque él lo quisiera.

_-¡Mierda!- _Gritó Shikamaru sacando de su concentración a Sasuke_ -¡LEVÁNTATE NARUTO, PEDAZO DE BASURA! ¡LEVÁNTATE!- _Gritó a todo pulmón aunque para el rubio era imposible escucharlo, pero era difícil no contener la emoción luego de haber apostado casi $700 a favor de él. Naruto se resbalaba en la segunda curva perdiendo valioso tiempo para la carrera dándole una ventaja a Gaara de por lo menos 5 cuerpos, distancia que sería difícil sobrepasar.

_-Es probable que Naruto pierda...- _Comentó Sai cerca del oído de Sasuke, él no dijo nada _-¿Siempre continuarás con tu apuesta? _

_-Claro... nunca me retracto de mi palabra-_

_-Entonces, si Naruto pierde, serás mío esta noche...- _Le hizo recordar su apuesta de horas atrás.

[Flashback]

Los celos invadían una vez más el cuerpo de Sasuke al ver como Naruto le prestaba tanta atención a Matsuri, logrando que él se escabullera de la mansión del rubio para irse al apartamento de Sai simplemente a no hacer nada.

Luego de muchas horas, Naruto lo llegaba a buscar, pero aquella visita no resultaba como Sasuke lo planeaba, ya que en lugar de hablar y aclarar toda la situación, se enfurecía aún más sacándolo casi a patadas del apartamento de Sai, en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad de decirle que el estúpido dueño del apartamento había volcado comida encima de él obligándolo a tomar una ducha, motivo por el cual lo recibía semi desnudo.

Ante la negativa de ambos, Naruto se retiraba sumamente molesto, mientras Sasuke se quedaba en el apartamento de Sai logrando que él le hiciera la pregunta que rondaba en la cabeza del Uchiha.

_-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo en mi apartamento tomando licor y semi desnudo frente a mi?- _Aquella pregunta era una que ni el mismo Sasuke podía responder, por lo menos no con sinceridad.

_-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que irme?- _Preguntó mientras regresaba al cuarto del chico para tomar la cerveza a media botella que dejaba.

_-Sabes que puedes permanecer el tiempo que quieras...-_

_-¿Órdenes de tu jefe?- _Preguntó con cizaña refiriéndose a su hermano, quien era el jefe directo de Sai.

_-Órdenes mías...- _Se acercó mientras lo arrinconó con la pared cercana dándole un fuerte beso, metió su lengua buscando desesperadamente que Sasuke masajeara la de él también, pero aquella acción no le hacía sentir nada al Uchiha.

_-¿Por qué demonios sigues insistiendo Sai? Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no tengo interés en ti de esa manera-_

_-No busco una relación...-_

_-Sabes perfectamente que a mi me gusta otra persona- _Sentenció separándose de la prisión en lo que lo tenía.

_-Lo sé y no te estoy pidiendo que me ames de la noche a la mañana, pero si que me des una oportunidad-_

_-Olvídalo...- _Dijo con firmeza al darse la media vuelta para tomar una camisa y irse de la habitación.

_-Siempre le apuestas a Naruto, ¿no?-_

_-Porque ese dobe siempre gana, es una apuesta segura...-_

_-¿Estás seguro de ello?- _Sasuke asintió _–Entonces, si esta noche él vuelve a ganar dile de una vez por todas lo que sientes...-_

_-¿Qué ganarás con eso?-_

_-Que si él pierde, entonces... esta noche te acostarás conmigo...-_

Sasuke no supo que responder en ese instante, ya no tenía clara ninguna idea en su mente, lo único que la gobernaba eran las caricias y los embistes del rubio de esa madrugada. Después de un par de segundos, aceptó. De una buena vez y por todas, le diría a Naruto lo que sentía y si él lo despreciaba... se acostaría con Sai de todos modos.

[Fin del Flashback]

Habían tantas apuestas aquella noche que ni siendo mago se hubiesen podido acordar de todas, era una suerte para cada uno de ellos que no estaban influenciados por el alcohol para poderlas recordar.

_-Oye Matsuri...- _Llamaba la atención de la castaña su amiga Ten Ten _-¿Y al final, cancelaste la apuesta o no?- _Preguntó en voz baja acercándose a su oído para que nadie de sus compañeros las lograse escuchar, especialmente Ino quien no sabía nada de la apuesta.

_-Si... pero aún así, si él gana... intentaré acercarme una vez más a él...- _Aceptó no muy segura de su decisión.

_-¡ASÍ...! Maldición... ¡NARUTO! No eres un estúpida tortuga... ¡Acelera el paso..!- _Gritó a todo pulmón Shikamaru viendo por medio de su celular como Naruto recuperaba el paso acercándose más a Gaara en la vuelta, Matsuri mordió sus labios, en esos momentos ya no sabía que quería, esa noche al ver a Gaara su corazón había dado un vuelco, logrando lo que en mucho tiempo no sentía por el pelirrojo.

_-No estoy seguro que esta noche Naruto esté concentrado-_

_-Cállate Chouji...- _Replicó molesto el Nara _–Ese idiota tiene que ganar a como de lugar-_

Naruto y Gaara estaban haciendo su mayor esfuerzo en acelerar el paso y ver como uno le cerraba el paso al otro para llevarlo siempre atrás. El rubio no dejaba de pensar, que si él ganaba Gaara tendría que olvidar que se había acostado con él y nunca más tendría que recibir algún reclamo de su parte, inclusive si su decisión de acostarse con Matsuri continuaba Gaara no podría hacer nada, por otro lado Sasuke pensaba que si Naruto perdía no hablaría nada sobre lo de la noche anterior y finalmente se daría por vencido con Sai, total, a ese punto le daba lo mismo si era Sai el que se acostara con él.

_-Falta poco...- _Dijo Matsuri con su voz algo cortada al ver como les hacía falta menos de la mitad del trayecto, dos curvas más y todo terminaría.

Naruto avanzaba como podía poniéndose a la par de Gaara, todos gritaban emocionados apoyando al motociclista de su preferencia, para Shikamaru, Ino, Matsuri, Chouji, Ten Ten, Sasuke y Sai que estaban en la línea de partida, que también sería la meta, ya no necesitaban utilizar los videos de sus celulares ya que por la proximidad podían verlos claramente. Gaara intentaba cerrarle el paso tirándole la moto a Naruto, sin embargo él no se dejaba.

_-¡Esta noche no, mapache del demonio!- _Gritó con todas su fuerzas el rubio al mismo tiempo que se detenía para que Gaara diera su paso en falso a la izquierda y darle oportunidad de sobrepasarlo por su lado derecho.

_-¡ASÍ..! ¡ASÍ NARUTO!- _Grito fuertemente Shikamaru alentando a Naruto mientras caminaba a la meta para ver como el rubio ganaría. Justo en ese instante Matsuri también se colocaba a un lado de Shikamaru con un pañuelo para declararlo como ganador.

_-¡NO TE ATREVAS NARUTO!- _Gritó despavorido el pelirrojo tratando de detener la victoria de su contrincante, pero éste no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto.

Finalmente el rubio pasaba la meta y Matsuri movía emocionada su pañuelo dándole la victoria a Naruto. Al parar su motocicleta todos se acercaban a él para felicitarlo mientras otros iban con Shikamaru para reclamar sus apuestas. Gaara quien llegaba 10 segundos después tiraba al suelo furioso su motocicleta para irse a encontrar con su contrincante.

_-¡Zorro de mierda!-_ Reclamó furioso el pelirrojo mientras su hermano mayor iba siguiendo su paso para evitar una pelea.

_-Buena corrida... Gaara- _Expresó contento el rubio extendiéndole la mano, Gaara lo pensó para finalmente darle el apretón que el otro buscaba_ -Si yo hubiese sido el perdedor me hubiese sido difícil cumplir con mi apuesta aunque al final por mi honor la cumpliría, estoy seguro que tú harás lo mismo-_ Nadie entendía que pasaba, pero no se necesitaban ser un maldito mago o leedor de mentes para interpretarlo, una apuesta corría entre ellos dos aunque no se la dijeran a nadie más.

_-No te preocupes Uzumaki... Tú... Ganaste, así que respetaré nuestra apuesta-_ Naruto sonrió pensando que finalmente todo terminaría.

Sai empujó con su hombro a Sasuke indicándole que era tiempo de cobrar su apuesta, al mismo tiempo Ten Ten le preguntaba a Matsuri cuál sería su decisión, pero las acciones de todos eran detenidas cuando uno de los "vigilantes" gritaba a todo pulmón:

_-¡ANBUS! ¡Los ANBUS estarán en menos de 10 minutos aquí!-_

Todos salieron corriendo al escuchar aquella advertencia. Los ANBUS eran policías al servicio del Hokage, los mejores de su rango y si atrapaban a alguien no lo perdonarían por infringir la ley, ni siquiera si esta persona fuese el mismísimo hijo de su jefe.

Los autos desaparecían a través de una cortina de polvo y humo, en esos momentos quien sería el ganador sería determinado por aquel que no fuese el que los ANBUS detuvieran. Por alguna razón cerca del viejo edificio la moto de Naruto se detuvo, aparentemente tenía un pequeño falso contacto, el cual podría haberse resuelto rápidamente, pero los nervios del momento y la desesperación no le ayudaban en nada.

Al ver esto, Sasuke le pedía a Sai que se acercaran a él para poderlo ayudar e irse del lugar aunque dejasen la evidencia, sin embargo se le adelantaban Gaara y Kankuro que iban en el pick up de éste último, entre los 3 subieron rápidamente la moto del rubio en el vehículo para que no fuese dicha evidencia la que echara por la borda todo, en ese instante aparecía Matsuri en su auto rogándole a Naruto que subiera con ella, el rubio solamente miró de reojo a Gaara dando la impresión que pedía su autorización.

_-No te preocupes por tu moto, la ocultaremos...- _Aceptó seriamente el pelirrojo para luego subirse en el auto con su hermano y emprender su marcha.

_-Todavía estás a tiempo de decirle que estamos aquí...-_

_-Cállate Sai... Mejor... Síguelos...- _No lo quería admitir pero su cuerpo temblaba y sus manos sudaban demasiado, su corazón estaba increíblemente acelerado aunque su semblante indicara lo contrario, una parte de su cerebro le decía que todo había terminado aunque en realidad nada hubiese empezado por lo que lo más lógico era alejarse, irse a alcoholizar y quedarse en la casa de Sai, pero otra parte le reclamaba que lo mejor era seguir a Matsuri y a Naruto y descifrar que pasaría entre ellos dos.

_-Gracias Matsuri... Si los ANBUS me hubiesen atrapado no se que hubiese hecho...-_

_-No te preocupes Naruto... Para eso estoy... Para cubrirte las espaldas...- _Aceptó sonriente mientras trataba de acelerar el paso al mismo tiempo que escuchaban las sirenas.

_-Si quieres... Puedo manejar...- _Sugirió nervioso volviendo a ver para atrás y saber si los ANBUS estaban detrás de ellos.

_-No hay necesidad Naruto...- _Aceptó mientras metía su pie en el acelerador _–Lo que si te recomiendo es que coloques bien tu cinturón de seguridad- _

Ambos desaparecieron de la carretera en donde estaban, sin embargo las sirenas se seguían escuchando y cada vez más cerca. Matsuri que no conocía del todo bien el lugar escuchaba los gritos de Naruto indicándole a donde tenía que doblar, en ese instante al doblar en una esquina se encontró con un pequeño edificio, al cual no dudó en entrar ni por un segundo, el rubio que tenía prácticamente su cuerpo al lado contrario del asiento del copiloto para ir monitoreando si las patrullas se acercaban a ellos, no se percató en qué lugar se encontraban hasta que regresó a sentarse en su puesto.

_-Oye... Matsuri... Si entramos aquí... No podremos salir... En un buen rato...- _Espetó un poco nervioso.

_-No te preocupes, creo que el tiempo que pasaremos aquí será el suficiente para que todo vuelva a la normalidad... además, mi padre me permitió quedarme en la casa de Ino, así que no espero volver pronto...- _Aceptó mientras metía su auto en un pequeño garaje. Se bajó del auto y apretó un botón para que la cubierta bajara.

_-Matsuri... No estoy seguro...- _

_-¿De qué Naruto...? ¿Tú ganaste la carrera no?- _Preguntó maliciosa mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hasta dentro de una habitación. Abrió la puerta y por primera vez ella pisaba lo que se llamaba un "auto motel". La cama era grande y en cada esquina tenía pilares que sostenían un techo, enfrente un televisor y a un lado una pequeña sala, mientras que al otro lado estaba un jacuzzi con agua caliente el cual se podía notar por el vapor que salía de ella.

_-Yo... No...-_

_-Podríamos continuar desde donde lo dejamos en mi auto unas horas atrás...- _Aceptó coquetamente mientras se acercaba a él quitándose la blusa quedándose solo con el top que llevaba debajo de ella. Naruto tragó grueso, la chica era preciosa y se le estaba insinuando, no podía negar que se quería acostar con ella y al haber ganado la carrera estaba seguro que se lo merecía, Gaara no lo molestaría más y ella solo quería una noche con él, ¿Por qué no complacerlos?

Se acercó a ella pegándosela a su cuerpo mientras acariciaba su espalda, caminaban tontamente hasta llegar a uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, él se sentaba de un solo golpe mientras ella lo hacía encima de él. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban demostrándose que estaban seguros que querían algo más... y tal vez esa noche lo tendrían.

* * *

Lo sé... me van a matar por haberlo dejado justo allí... así que mejor paso a agradecer: Gracias nechan, the Russo, Susana Mode y sasukelovesnaruto por sus reviews, de veras que me animan a seguir adelante. Aún estoy trabajando en el 10, espero tenerlo pronto, a ver si me animan más con sus comentarios! Se les quiere un montón...!

**nechan** (DanLRadcliffeW): jejejeje siiiii conectadísimas... n_n y siiii justamente viene un capítulo titulado así "Apuestas" me diste una super idea con ello. Gracias por siempre animarme y por decirme que la historia te gusta, eso me hace que me den ganas de continuar

**TheRusso**: Y lo peor es que te dejaré con la curiosidad hasta el próximo capítulo... jejejejeje (si lo sé, soy mala) Espero que este capítulo te guste también.

**Susana mode**: Como te dije en MP me subiste el ánimo, intenté subirlo temprano pero se me complicó, pero estoy siempre el horario de jueves jejejejeje espero te siga gustando y vamos a ver que tal salen las apuestas.

**sasukelovesnaruto**: Gracias por tu review, me animas muchisimo.

Y bueno, espero que les siga gustando el fic, ya casi vamos llegando al final, gracias por ser perseverantes y darme una oportunidad.

Saludos!  
Kame...


	10. Definiendo sentimientos

**/Casanova Irre****sistible****/**  
By Kame

**:::****Capítulo****10****:::  
Definiendo sentimientos**

¿Cómo negar que sentía una atracción por Matsuri? Eso era algo imposible, especialmente luego que ella sintiera su erección tras estarse besando cuando ella estaba a horcajadas encima de sus piernas rozando su intimidad aún protegida con sus ropas.

Naruto suspiró, era imposible para él no cumplir con esa noche, especialmente cuando su victoria le daba todo el permiso de hacer lo que quisiera con ella, además que Matsuri aceptara tener relaciones con él sin ningún tipo de compromiso era justo lo que estaba buscando.

'**Espero que esta noche sea tal y como la has planeado'**_ –_ Recibió el mensaje del pelinegro Uchiha.

'**Solo se amable con ella, maldito zorro'**_ – _Leyó otro mensaje que pertenecía al pelirrojo de quien tenía toda la probación de jugar todo lo que quisiera con su ex novia.

Tal parecía que todos estaban tan atentos de cómo sería esa noche con Matsuri, ¡Maldita sea! Nunca es su corta vida se había sentido tan presionado por cogerse a alguien, siempre lo hacía desempeñando su máximo esfuerzo y ninguna había quedado insatisfecha, muy al contrario era por eso que nunca dejaban de buscarlo.

Matsuri estaba en el baño a puerta cerrada, "_**Enseguida vuelvo, prepara todo Naruto**_" le decía minutos anteriores tras darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

"_**¿Cómo debería prepararlo?**__" – _Se preguntaba una y otra vez y a pesar que esa no era su primera vez, pero sentía mucha presión en el aire.

Decidió lo mejor que podía encontrar, unas sales de baño, jabón para hacer mucha espuma en el jacuzzi que estaba dentro de la habitación y preparó todo. Encontró el control para poner un poco de música relajante, se desvistió, colocó su celular a un lado encima de una pequeña toalla para no mojarlo y decidió relajarse olvidándose del resto del mundo y del acto en sí, de esa manera no sentiría que estaba en un concurso esperando a que los jueces decidieran su veredicto.

¡Y su idea era perfecta! Especialmente cuando su miembro empezó a cobrar a vida, pero sin darse cuenta aquella excitación venía de la imaginación enfocada en una sola persona. Pensó que en aquel jacuzzi que cabían dos personas era alguien que lo acompañaba, cierto pelinegro, su amigo, su rival... Imaginó como Sasuke estaba a un lado masajeando su creciente miembro mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando del tacto.

_-Todo listo... Naruto kun...- _Expresó la castaña que salía del baño con una lencería bastante provocativa, solo un ciego o alguien sin sangre en las venas no se excitaría con el conjunto de color negro y encajes beiges con unas rosas rosadas en los tirantes. Definitivamente Matsuri era una chica muy bella _-¿Te gusta...?- _Preguntó aun con suma vergüenza.

_-Me parece que luces encantadora Matsuri chan...- _Sentenció invitándola a entrar a la relajación con agua que él mismo había preparado.

Naruto empezó a ver como ella se introducía aún con su ropa interior, lo cual causó la pregunta obvia para él.

_-¿Te meterás con eso? No digo que no te quede bien o que está mal, solo es simple curiosidad- _Ella sonrió.

_-Por el momento...- _Aseguró sentándose en la cómoda bañera de la cual recibía agua caliente y una corriente con hidromasaje incluido, definitivamente aquello era increíblemente relajante.

El teléfono de Naruto empezó a vibrar una vez más, maldijo internamente a quien fuera el maldito que le estuviera enviando mensajes o llamándolo en ese instante, si el mapache ojeroso no quería que se acostara con su ex, se lo hubiese dicho claramente y ¡Listo! Aunque si se ponía a pensarlo claramente, era posible que en más de una ocasión se lo hubiese advertido.

_-¿A dónde quieres empezar Naruto? ¿Aquí o en la cama?- _Preguntó sin darle mayor importancia, era una suerte que él no podía ver que ella estaba temblando y con su corazón tan alocado y agitado que podía provocarle algún problema e ir a dar al hospital.

_-En donde tú te sientas cómoda Matsuri- _Aseguró esperando que ella se acercara para así de esa manera ella no sentiría ninguna presión. La castaña sonrió.

_-Espero que esta noche sea tan buena para mi primo como lo será para mí también...- _Intentó hacer alguna clase de conversación, a lo cual Naruto suponía que era solo para tranquilizar sus nervios, ya que hasta donde sabía, solo se había acostado con Gaara y con nadie más.

_-¿A qué te refieres?- _Sin embargo aquella aseveración lograba cierta incomodidad en el interior del rubio _-¿Qué tendría de especial esta noche para Sai?-_

_-La primera vez con tu futura pareja siempre es especial ¿No crees? Aunque no sea exactamente "la primera vez"- _Respondió sonrojada, a lo cual ninguno de los dos estaba seguro si era por la temperatura del agua o por el ambiente en sí.

_-¿Sai empezó a salir con alguien?- _

_-¿No lo sabes aún?- _El rubio negó _-Sai y Sasuke kun... bueno, podría decirte que están en nuestras mismas condiciones...-_

_**¿Sai... con Sasuke? **__- _Repitió con fuerza en su cabeza a tal punto que él mismo se había escuchado gritar pronunciando aquellos nombres. Intentó recobrar su naturalidad tras asimilar semejante bomba, aunque aparentemente no lo era, ya que ella misma se lo había advertido.

_-Mientras ellos sean felices... a los demás no nos quedará más remedio que apoyarlos- _Expresó fríamente regresando a su presente perdiendo por completo su total excitación mientras su erección se iba completamente al carajo.

_-Por mi primo no creo que haya mucho inconveniente, se que quiere mucho a Sasuke kun y que no desea verlo sufrir, pero él... no sé si su decisión está basada en sus sentimientos o en algo más que no tiene nada que ver con ellos-_

_-No creo que acepte salir con Sai sino le gustara o... lo quisiera al menos- _Expresó casi atragantándose, el decirlo en voz alta era más difícil que solo pensarlo.

_-Tú andas con muchas chicas y no es precisamente que las ames o las quieras... solo buscas una compañía...- _¡Demonios! ¿Por qué esa chica que tenía enfrente lo conocía mejor que nadie más cuando era alguien que conocía solo un par de días atrás? ¿Tanto le habían hablado de él que recolectando información de todos lados y de todas las personas que le tenían afecto y odio, llegaba a la conclusión más obvia?

_-Es diferente... Sasuke... nunca se comportaría de esa manera... si a alguien... le brindase su cariño... estoy seguro que sería incondicional... no un juego...-_

El silencio reinó por unos minutos luego de aquella conversación, Naruto tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, especialmente el recuerdo completo de la madrugada anterior en donde subyugaba por completo al pelinegro. No era la primera vez que tenía relaciones con un chico, pero era la primera que la disfrutaba tanto, que se desinhibía al punto de pensar que lo... Sacudió su cabeza en un intento de reprimir la palabra "querer" en su cabeza, pero ésta resonaba demasiado fuerte al punto que era imposible callar a su conciencia.

_-Perdona Naruto kun...- _Se disculpó la castaña completamente acongojada _-No pensé que la noticia te fuese a afectar tanto...-_

_-No es nada- _Aseguró recuperando su sonrisa y llevando torpemente su mano derecha hasta su cabeza.

_-¿Sabes? Esta noche me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas... Mis reales sentimientos hacia Gaara, los sentimientos de mi primo a Sasuke kun, los sentimientos de Sasuke kun hacia ti y... sobre todos... tus propios sentimientos-_

_-¿A qué... te refieres Matsuri?-_

_-A que a veces somos demasiados caprichosos y orgullosos de dar un paso hacia adelante, preferimos estancarnos o retroceder en lugar de bajar la cabeza y decir "me equivoqué". Pensé en realidad que me gustabas Naruto kun y a pesar que todas me decían que eras un Casanova que le gustaba solo acostarse con toda chica que se le pusiera enfrente y que Gaara, a pesar que él y yo habíamos terminado, me prohibía siquiera acercarme a ti, pero había algo en mi interior que lograba que yo ignorara todo-_

_-¿Querías ver si tu podías cambiarme?- _Ella negó.

_-Solo quería... ser un poco rebelde y llevar la contraria... Nunca antes lo había sido y parecía ser excitante. Inclusive si horas atrás hubiese decidido que lo hiciéramos en mi auto, no me habría negado en lo absoluto, pero estoy segura que luego me hubiese arrepentido... ya que yo...- _Ella bajó la mirada completamente avergonzada _–yo... todavía sigo queriendo a Gaara- _Confesó. Naruto sonrió.

_-Entonces definitivamente, esto es una mala idea- _Aseguró levantándose de su asiento para pasarle una toalla, mientras ella observaba como él también llevaba unos bóxers que lo cubrían.

_-¿Lo sabías?-_

_-¿El qué?- _Preguntó de lo más divertido.

_-Que... ¿Yo me echaría para atrás?-_

_-No...- _Respondió sinceramente _-Pero respeto tu decisión, recuerda Matsuri, "un hombre llega hasta donde una mujer lo permite" y yo nunca sería de capaz de continuar cuando una chica me dice lo contrario, no importa la excitación que lleve encima-_

Matsuri sonrió aceptando la toalla e irse nuevamente al baño a colocarse su ropa, no sin antes decirle a Naruto "_**Quédate allí ¿Si?**__**Te servirá de relajación**__". _

Después de un par de minutos y que él sintiera casi desmayarse del cansancio, Matsuri salía de la habitación completamente arreglada, se veía muy hermosa, gloriosa, pero ahora la veía de una manera diferente, como si fuese en verdad una gran amiga.

_-Si gustas entonces, podemos irnos, solo me dejas en mi casa y luego te vas a la de Ino, solo esperemos que ella se encuentre en su casa y no con Shikamaru- _Sonrió de manera pícara al decirlo, ya que ambos eran un par de calenturientos, que siempre aprovechaban toda ocasión para hacerlo.

_-Bueno... Ino le dijo a sus padres que se quedaría en mi casa...- _Aceptó sonrojada al revelar "el secretito" de su nueva amiga. Naruto empezó a reírse a carcajadas dándole palmadas mentales al pelinegro de coleta _-Pero... Si gustas... puedes quedarte con mi auto, mañana podrías regresármelo...-_

_-¿Pero... y tú?-_

_-Sai, está esperándome abajo, él... me llevará a donde está Gaara, tengo mucho que hablar con él- _Naruto sonrió mientras salía del jacuzzi y se colocaba una bata blanca que estaba a su alcance propiedad del lugar, se secó todo lo que pudo y se acercó a ella rodeando sus brazos en el cuerpo de la chica.

_-Eso es Matsuri, no te rindas... Y te deseo la mejor de las suertes- _Le dijo sinceramente.

La chica tomó su cartera dejando las llaves y el permiso de su auto en una mesa, de esa manera Naruto no tendría problema alguno.

Si hacía una retrospectiva de su vida, eso jamás le había pasado, que una chica lo dejara con las ganas (aunque en realidad no las tuviera), era algo completamente impensable para él. Se acostó en la amplia cama la cual tenía un espejo en el techo, tomando el mando de la televisión. Empezó a explorar los canales, si tenía suerte encontraría un programa, una película o una buena porno que le llamara la atención para quedarse dormido.

Escuchó como alguien iba subiendo las escaleras que daban de la cochera en donde estaba el auto hasta la habitación que estaba en una segunda planta. Imaginó que podría ser la castaña que se le habría olvidado algo, pero su sorpresa fue demasiado grande al ver como Sasuke entraba a la habitación.

_-Al parecer a Matsuri se le olvidó darte esto- _Le dijo con voz relajada y normal, tirándole a la cama una pelota que estaba envuelta en papel.

"_No te preocupes, nunca diré nada lo que pasó en esa habitación, ni de lo mío o de Sasuke kun :)" – _La carita al final del papel le había parecido de lo más gracioso, aunque en esos momentos no tuviese ganas de sonreír. Sasuke se dio la media vuelta dando la impresión de salir de la habitación.

_-Me dijo... Matsuri... que tú y Sai...- _Intentó conversar deteniendo su andar, no quería que se fuera, pero no sabía cómo decírselo.

_-Esa era la intención, pero Matsuri le llamó diciendo que necesitaba que la llevara a un lado-_

_-Entonces, si ella no le hubiese llamado, a estas horas... tú y él...- _Preguntó de forma dudosa, pero sobre todo dolorosa, quería aceptar la realidad, pero ¿Cuál era? A él le gustaban las mujeres, disfrutaba mucho estar con ellas en la cama, pero el vago y vívido recuerdo de hacer suyo a Sasuke era algo que superaba cualquier otro momento.

_-¿Para qué quieres saberlo? Lo que yo haga no es tu incumbencia, así como no es mía lo que hagas con cuánta mujer se te atraviesa... dobe- _Dijo lo último con saña y dolor ¡Claro que era de su incumbencia! Especialmente cuando le dolía y le partía el corazón al verlo revolcarse con cualquiera.

Al escuchar su clásico insulto, Naruto se levantó inmediatamente de la cama dispuesto a darle un puñetazo en la cara.

_-¡¿Por qué quiero saberlo Teme?! Porque somos amigos, y los amigos se cuentan todo ¡Maldita sea!- _Reclamó dándole un puñetazo a la pared al momento de toparse con el pelinegro a quien ahora tenía enfrente.

_-¡¿Amigos?! ¿Me llamas "amigo" después de lo que pasó ayer en la noche dobe? O ¿Convenientemente todavía no lo recuerdas?- _El pelinegro se había prometido no decir nada, no reclamarle, no reventarle la cara al rubio por su acto bestial de la noche anterior, pero aparentemente sus emociones estaban fuera de control.

_-¡No lo he olvidado "convenientemente" como dices teme! Es solo que al despertar la cabeza aún me daba demasiadas vueltas, si alguien me hubiese preguntado mi nombre no habría podido responder- _Gritó con furia acercándose más acorralándolo a la pared. Ambos empezaban a respirar jadeantes aunque ninguno se diera cuenta de ello.

_-¡Siempre serás el mismo dobe, Naruto!- _Reclamó sin tener más que decirle.

Al momento en que Matsuri le contaba sobre Sasuke y Sai, cualquier excitación que ella o el recuerdo de Sasuke en la cama le hubiesen provocado, se le iba al carajo por arte de magia y aunque hubiese intentado cumplir con Matsuri hubiese sido como una tarea imposible, pero al tener al maldito Uchiha enfrente, su creciente miembro amenazaba con salir de la bata y poseerlo de una vez por todas.

_-¡Teme!- _Gritó de manera insultante mientras tomaba a Sasuke de la camisa arrebatándosela con todas sus fuerzas.

_-Usura...ton- _Intentó decir, pero para esos momentos Naruto había tomado la boca del pelinegro introduciendo su lengua para chocar contra la de él.

Sasuke no opuso resistencia alguna, en esta ocasión ninguno de los dos estaban alcoholizados, un par de cervezas muchas horas atrás para animar las carreras ilegales, pero nada que no pudieran controlar. El pelinegro gimió al sentir como Naruto pegaba su cuerpo al de él sintiendo la erección que su bóxer intentaba controlar, porque en el algún momento, el rubio había abierto su bata dejándola caer.

_-Sasuke...- _Dijo gimiendo separándose de él _-Perdóname...- _Se disculpó con completa sinceridad, para el pelinegro no había nada más atrayente que escuchar aquella palabra en la boca de su rubio. Solo tuvo fuerzas para asentir.

Las caricias y los besos no se hicieron esperar. Sasuke se entregaba a la batalla de lenguas y gemidos que el rubio le brindaba. Caminando con dificultad y tropezando con lo que se les pusiera enfrente, ambos llegaban a la inmensa cama.

Sasuke tomó la delantera tirando al rubio con fuerza, a Naruto le encantaba aquella fiereza que el pelinegro reflejaba en sus ojos, era como si estuviese rodeado de llamas y que en cualquier momento lo quemaría, pero no le importaba, si era él, se dejaría hacer lo que fuera. Comenzó a desvestirse para quedar en iguales condiciones que su amante que yacía en la cama.

Al quedar solo en sus bóxers blanco que reflejaban su gran erección se deslizó con cuidado hasta la cama quitando con cuidado la ropa interior del rubio mientras liberaba la de él. Con solo tenerlo enfrente sentía que podía correrse en ese mismo instante, pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, en esta ocasión haría disfrutar al rubio haciéndolo gemir de placer y no pararía hasta que repitiera su nombre una y otra vez.

Introdujo de un solo golpe el miembro erecto del rubio el cual llegó hasta la garganta logrando que él doblara su espalda, el espasmo había sido increíble, ninguna mujer se la había chupado como Sasuke lo estaba en esos mismos momentos. Tomó el cabello del pelinegro entrelazándolos y en sus dedos y la súplica por la que el Uchiha tanto esperaba finalmente llegaba deleitando su lujuria.

_-¡Así Sasuke! ¡Así! ¡No pares... no pares... por favor!- _Gimió a todo pulmón, porque para eso era aquella habitación, para alejarse de todo el mundo y que sus placeres fueran complacidos.

Sasuke dibujó una sonrisa al conseguir su objetivo, sentía como el miembro del rubio palpitaba y crecía más adentro de su cavidad oral, mientras lograba deleitarse con el líquido pre seminal que salía de la punta.

La saliva del pelinegro corría por todo el miembro del rubio que llegaba hasta sus testículos, los cuales Sasuke empezaba a lamer con cuidado y vehemencia mientras su mano masturbaba con rapidez a Naruto.

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Más! ¡Más!- _Gimió una vez más completamente agitado y sintiendo como su cabeza explotaba, nunca antes había sentido que tenía que correrse tan rápido, pero aquellas mamadas que el pelinegro le brindaba eran para tocar el cielo y regresar al suelo. Empezó a controlar su respiración y su cuerpo, era la primera vez que alguien le hacía gemir y pedir más y planeaba disfrutarlo aunque al pelinegro le provocara un fuerte calambre en su mandíbula.

El Uchiha volvió a introducirse el miembro del rubio intercalando la masturbación solo con su mano izquierda, mientras se lubricaba los dedos de su mano derecha para llevárselos hasta su entrada, porque no solo era el rubio quien pedía por más, sino que todo su ser gritaba porque de una buena vez introdujera aquel falo en su interior para que pudiera gritar él también de placer.

Metió un dedo sintiendo aún dolor, pero su excitación estaba casi fuera de control, introdujo el segundo y el dolor se agudizó, pero luego de un par de segundos se convertía en placer gimiendo con dificultad al estarse tragando el falo de su rubio. Lo sacó de un solo golpe dejando un rastro de saliva y liquido pre seminal en la sábana, cosa que hizo que el Uzumaki levantara su cabeza exigiendo una explicación del porqué de su interrupción.

_-Hazme el amor Naruto...- _Suplicó jadeante mientras empezaba a colocarse a horcajadas encima de él.

Naruto asintió, porque nada más podía salir de su boca. Tomó su propio miembro para dirigir la punta hasta la deliciosa entrada de su pelinegro, rogando porque estuviese lo suficientemente lubricado, lo cual agradeció al sentir como su propio miembro estaba lleno de la saliva de su pelinegro por lo que lo rodeaba haciendo círculos en su entrada que lograban hacer gemir con vehemencia a su perfecto Sasuke.

El pelinegro abrió sus nalgas para darle mayor comodidad a la entrada del miembro del rubio. Poco a poco se fue sentando en aquella deliciosa extensión que lo iba dilatando a cada instante en que entraba. Sintió como todo estaba adentro de su ser tocando algún punto que lo hacían vibrar de placer.

Con dificultad y con poca experiencia empezó a mover de arriba hacia abajo, mientras sentía como golpeteaba su próstata y aquel punto que lo hacía temblar. Naruto cogió el miembro erecto que gritaba por atención comenzándolo a masturbar. Demasiadas eran las sensaciones que recorrían en ambos, demasiadas.

_-¡Oh Naruto! ¡Así! ¡Más! ¡Más!- _Gritó con fuerza el Uchiha que estaba a punto de eyacular, porque solo el tenerlo adentro de su ser provocaba que quisiese correrse de inmediato.

_-¡Oh Sasuke! ¡Córrete! ¡Hazlo en mi mano! ¡Hazlo!- _Suplicó mientras aceleraba más su movimiento manual y Sasuke movía rápidamente sus caderas.

Aquel orgasmo los inundaba al mismo tiempo, mientras el semen del pelinegro se dispersaba en el fuerte y bien formado pecho del rubio, tras que él al mismo tiempo lo hiciera adentro de él.

El pelinegro cayó irremediablemente a un lado del rubio que lo recibía en su pecho para luego empezarlo a acariciar. Aquello no había sido simplemente coger por coger, era la primera vez que el rubio podía decir que había "hecho el amor".

_-¡Eres... bueno en esto... maldito usurantokachi!- _Reclamó entra jadeos el pelinegro que aún sentía que su alma andaba rondando de felicidad en las nubes.

_-Y eso que nada... más... es el primer intento...- _Le aseguró sonriente mientras una vez más aprisionaba aquellos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco.

Y aquello era seguro, Sasuke rogaría por más o pediría por clemencia, porque el rubio estaba lleno de deseos y lujuria por "su" ahora pelinegro.

* * *

Lo sé... Lo sé... si ya nadie quiere seguir leyendo, lo entenderé, me he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero no sé porqué no me daba nada para la continuación de este fic, pero finalmente tuve un poco de inspiración y espero que les guste la conti, todavía, hace falta un poquito más para el final, el cual espero no demorar tanto y terminarlo de publicar antes que se acabe este año.

**Sasukelovesnaruto**: ¿Se acostará o no? Uhhh espero que te haya gustado la conclusión de esa parte, en este capítulo definitivamente te responderé a esa pregunta.

**Susana Mode: **Disculpaque pasótantotiempo,estoy segura que a ti como a otras les habrá tomado tiempo actualizarse con todo el pasado. Espero que haya valido la pena el regreso y que sigas leyendo el fic.

**KyokoUminika: **Y después de tanto tiempo y esperando el regaño de todas, regreso con este fic! El cual espero te guste la continuación y dejar en claro que es lo que pasará con Matsuri y como reaccionará Sasuke...

**MillyGratz8: **Enrealidad espero que continúes leyendo, luego con Konan se pone emocionante, y luego con Sasuke... ufff bueno, tu lo decidirás... pero aún así gracias por dejarme tu RW! Te lo aprecio.

**Chovitap: **Siempre he tenido una debilidad por NaruGaa, pero como este fic es NaruSasu... ni modo, por eso tuve que meterlo un poco. Lo siento por haberme tardado un año en actualizar! Pero ahora si lo termino, con eso del anime de Free! Me ha salido mucha inspiración al respecto... Espero que puedas volverlo a leer y retomarlo! Gracias!

Gracias a las que me dejarán un RW! Pero no se preocupen, como siempre digo, aunque sea con una que me quede, siempre terminaré el fic...


End file.
